Alpha and Omega 2
by bikerboy
Summary: Hey, so this is my first Alpha and Omega story, but anyways it's mostly about Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth and it's about some adventures that they go one as they discover new places, this will be an original story just to tell you that, but anyways please give this story a chance, if you do thank you and please leave a review and enjoy this journey.
1. Chapter 1

_So this chapter was edited just to let those who have read these chapters already, and for those who are new comers, hope you enjoy the story!_

It all started after the moonlight howl as we see Kate and Humphrey walking to Kate's den since Humphrey didn't have a place to sleep; also they were talking about their journey.

Humphrey-''so Kate, you never really told me what was your favorite moment on our little adventure, what was it?'' He asked her.

Kate-''Well…..I guess when we were log sledding for our lives, I got to learn something new, what about you?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Simple, being with you the whole time.'' He said.

Kate-''You're kidding right? That's sounds so cheesy and simple, come on think a bit harder.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Alright, when we were on the train, I felt like you finally let go and started to have actual fun instead of it being forced out of you, you wanted to do what you wanted. Even though I did ask you to join and you didn't want to, but still I only asked because it would be our only chance, and you basically said _Screw it, I need to relax for once,_ now that, was my favorite moment.'' He said as she was blushing hard, but didn't notice. ''Hey Kate, you got some blood on your cheeks?'' He asked jokingly.

Kate-''What are-Ha ha very funny.'' She said fake punching him on the shoulder. ''But thanks for telling me, also your right, I did realize that I needed to kick back and relax, instead of straining myself over things that I shouldn't worry about.'' She said. ''So again thank you.'' She said as they made jokes and continued walking until they got to the main den. ''Hey mom.'' She said.

Eve-''Hello Kate, oh and hello to you to Humphrey.'' She said. ''So how was the moonlight howl?'' She asked them.

Humphrey-''It was great actually I finally got my wish to howl with Kate.'' He said.

Eve-''Actually dear, I was talking to my daughter.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Oh. Well sorry about tha-'' He tried to say but Eve interrupted him as she was laughing.

Eve-''Haha I'm kidding Humphrey, but still I'm glad you both had a wonderful time.'' She said as Humphrey laughed a little at that.

Kate-''Wait, where's dad and Lilly?'' She asked about her father.

Eve-''Oh he's with hutch and a few others about the packs merging, and your sister is with garth.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Say Eve, can I ask you a f-'' He tried to say but she interrupted him, again.

Eve-''Of course you can stay Humphrey.'' She said.

Kate-''How exactly did you know what he was gonna say?'' She asked.

Eve-''I'm a wolf honey, I'm not deaf.'' She said as they realized that. ''(Laughs) I'm joking, this wolf came by and told me about what you all were saying, he left before you two got here.'' She said.

Kate-''Really? What was this wolf's name?'' She asked.

Eve-''Ummm, oh yeah Kid ent was his name.'' She said, cool name. ''Also the wolf was male.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Was he from around here?'' He asked.

Eve-''No, but he said he had to leave fast to help this girl named Lillian.'' She said.

Humphrey-''As I was saying, Thank you Eve.'' He said.

Eve-''No problem, also if I find out that _something_ happened while I'm asleep, you'll be sleeping outside…underground.'' She said threatening as he whimpered.

Kate-''Mom.'' She said sternly.

Eve-''(Sigh) I-I'm sorry Humphrey, I'm just getting use to my little girl finally finding someone like you, but kate, you're a grown alpha now, and I can't keep making decisions for you, or anything l-'' She tried to say but Humphrey stopped him and said.

Humphrey-''Eve, its okay, a-and your right, this must be a bit hard on you, but I will take care of her, and the rest of you.'' He said as she smiled to that.

Eve-''Oh Humphrey, this is the reason why I haven't murdered you yet.'' She said as she hugged him.

Humphrey-''Your welco- wait what?'' He asked as he let go.

Eve-''I've seen you with Kate millions of times when you were both pups, but every time I feel like I should crush your skull in, I realize how happy you make Kate, and then all of a sudden, I'm not mad anymore, because I didn't know that deep down, you were the one that Kate could be herself with.'' She said, but they were both a bit shocked when finding out that they both have been watched since they were kids, ya cause that's not creepy, even if Kate is your daughter Eve. ''Well I have to go get us some dinner Kate do you wanna join me?'' She asked, eve had this ability to have really good night vision, which was why she was one of the best alphas in her old pack when she was Kate's age.

Kate-''Sure thing mom.'' She said. ''Love you Humphrey.'' She said as she kissed him, and that seemed to break his thought about something, he was afraid of what he was gonna say and realize Kate kissed him.

Humphrey-''Alright, love you too.'' He said as he saw them leave as he then decided to visit Lilly and garth; he decided to stop calling him barf since that got old, REALLY fast.

 _With Lilly and Garth…_

Humphrey finally made it to Garth and Lilly's new den, but only to find that they were making out when he got there.

Lilly-''I love you garth.'' She said as she was kissing his muzzle.

Garth-''I love you too.'' He said as he opened his right eye to see Humphrey was there, but at least he covered his eyes. ''HEY!'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh sorry, don't worry I didn't see….much. But anyways how are you guys?'' He asked.

Garth-''Good, and also you could've knocked first.'' He said.

Humphrey-''What was I suppose to knock on? The ground? The den wall? Air?'' He said. ''But sorry about coming in like this.'' He apologized as Lilly walked up to him.

Lilly-''It's alright Humphrey, also I guess you can just knock on the wall, also we actually wanted to talk to you about something.'' She said as Garth got up too.

Humphrey-''Alright, I'm listening.'' He said.

Lilly-''Well, garth and I-'' She tried to say but saw her father. ''Hey dad!'' She said.

Winston-''Hello sweetheart, hello to you to Humphrey.'' He said, as he had a lot of respect for Humphrey for saving him, Tony, his daughter and both packs all in 2 in a half days.

Humphrey-''Hello to you to sir.'' He said as Garth was also a bit nervous.

Winston-''Come on, you're married to my daughter, you can call me Winston.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh, well thank you s- I mean Winston.'' He said.

Garth-''Can I call you Winston, sir?'' He asked.

Winston-''Of course, also do any of you know where my wife and Kate are? I went back and I didn't see them anywhere.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh, well they went hunting, it's been a while, so maybe there back.'' He said. ''But anyways, I'll leave you guys alone.'' He said and they thought that he sounded a bit hurt so they all walked up towards him.

Lilly-''Dad, what's wrong?'' She asked.

Winston-''Nothing sweety, I just wanted to leave you guys alone, that's all.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh, well it kinda sounded like you were upset, but as long as you're okay.'' He said as they walked off, as Winston smiled and walked back to his den. ''Okay, so what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?'' He asked.

Garth-''Well, Lilly and I were thinking about moving.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh!'' He said shocked. ''Well um, I-I don't know what to say, why are you guys telling me this?'' He asked.

Lilly-''Well…we're both nervous about what my parents will think about it, and we both want to explore new things outside jasper. There's something else, but we'll talk about that later.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Well Lilly, I understand what you mean, cause at one moment I thought about it, but didn't say anything about it. But this is something you guys need to talk to eve and Winston about; also you guys need to think about this really h-

Garth-''Sorry for interrupting but we both actually were thinking about this ever since we left the moonlight howl. But I kinda scared of eve and what she'll do to me.'' He said.

Lilly-''But your right Humphrey, we'll talk to them about this tomorrow, but right now can we have a little privacy?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Oh right, I'm sorry about that Lilly, like I said I didn't mean to walk in.

Garth-''Oh, so you apologize to Lilly and not both of us?'' He said.

Humphrey-''Yes.'' He said as Garth gave him an annoyed look. ''But anyways night guys.'' He said as he walked off.

Garth-''How are you guys friends again?'' He asked still annoyed.

Lilly-''Garth, you know he didn't mean it like that, he meant that for both of us.'' She said as he knew too, but was mad that he didn't apologize to him too.

Garth-''Ya I guess so, now where we're we?'' He said as Lilly was picked like how Humphrey and Kate were in the first film when they were trying to get in the RV, ah a beautiful moment, then he sees Humphrey there. ''Humphrey!?'' He said as he accidentally dropped little on the grass, luckily they were outside and not in the den.

Humphrey-''Oh, and Eve said to come by for dinner, she just told me that, you okay Lilly?'' He asked concerned.

Lilly-''Yah, I'm fine.'' She said as she got up on all four. ''Alright let's go.'' She said as they left. ''Oh and garth.'' She said.

Garth-''Yah?'' He asked.

Lilly-''When did I say we were done?'' She said as she giggled a little and he understood what she meant and followed back to the main den, if that's not the name then please tell me if I got that wrong.

 _Later on…._

We see that Kate and Eve made it back with some caribou, the reason it took so long was because the first caribou they saw was a female with 2 calf's and decided not to kill since they're were her children, so they later on found another caribou that was alone and took it down swiftly as possible and took that one home instead, while on the way, they saw the caribou with the 2 calf's and saw the male so they were glad that they didn't kill the father on accident. So here we are.

Kate-''Hey guys, say Humphrey where we're you? I was about to go look for you.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Sorry about that, I was with Lilly, garth and your father. Say where is he?'' He asked.

Eve-''Actually, I'm not sure. But I'm sure he'll turn up soon.'' She said as they talked for about 12 minutes, then Winston came back. ''Hon, where were you?'' She asked.

Winston-''I was out to check outside Jasper, and I saw something, I'm not sure what but I saw this woman with red eyes and this fox with red eyes, he was a bit skinny but was a bit huge, but I just left them alone since they were only passing by, but then I saw the woman grow huge wings from her back and flew off while the fox followed.'' He said as they were all shocked and a bit suspicious, they didn't really believe him, but he was the only one out there, and it was near the middle of the night.

Lilly-''Did you get there names?'' She asked.

Winston-''No.'' He said. ''But still they were just having a conversation and said they just wanted to visit while the stars were out, but anyways how are you guys?'' He asked.

Garth-''Well were fine Winston, But do you think those guys would come back?'' He asked.

Winston-''No, they said that they wanted to visit, but anyways let's eat.'' He said as they all ate the caribou and as they finished, they talked and decided not to talk about who or what Winston saw why he was out as they all said their goodbyes as Lilly and Garth went back to their den and made out as they then went to sleep….

 _Elsewhere….._

Wait why are we in a forest? I was just about to…..wait I see someone a woman and a fox?…..

''Umm Simon, did you see that wolf that was spying on us too?'' She asked.

Simon-''Yeah, but I guess that was his territory I think, (yawn) let's just sleep here for tonight.'' He said as they found a safe spot to sleep. ''How was the trip Venganza?'' He asked her.

Venganza-''Ya know, it was nice to visit Canada, maybe we should go again some other time.'' She said.

Simon-''Ya, it's very peaceful, good night.'' He said.

Venganza-''Night Simon.'' She said as they both went to sleep.

 _Hey, so just to let people know I fixed this chapter, it had a lot of mistakes but_ _ **Kid ent**_ _found them and helped me so if your reading this Kid ent, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2:Part 1 of 2

_Hello everyone, so this is chapter 2, I know that some of you probably think that it the first chapter was kinda boring, but it gets better and longer….just letting you know that's not a sexual joke I mean the story gets better, why didn't I just say that? But anyways again I hope you enjoy and I'll see you later. Also I have this set in November because I felt like it fit_

 _5:43am/November 1_ _st_ _, 2016_

As it was really early in the morning, we see Lilly and Garth asleep as Lilly is on top of Garths back as we see that Lilly wakes up first.

Lilly-''(Yawns)'' She then stretches out a bit before walking outside as she looked to see that more leaves have fallen down and that it was a bit colder than yesterday she thought and that before she left. She wanted to wake up garth but saw that he was sleeping like a new born puppy and decided to leave a note saying that she'll be out to visit Kate and Humphrey as she left, but carefully to not step on any leaves. As she left she saw one of her close friends sweets, she walks over to say hi. ''Morning Sweets.'' She said.

Sweets-''Morning Lilly.'' She said a bit upset and Lilly noticed.

Lilly-''what's wrong?'' She asked.

Sweets-''Well, it's candy, she's sick and I'm not sure on what to do, I checked if she was burning up, had a bad throat, or had a stuffed noise, but the only thing that happened was that she threw up over and over and when I asked about it she just yelled at me to leave her alone, I never heard her yell so loud and she started crying and ran.'' She said. ''I ran after her to see what was wrong, but she's a lot faster than I thought and I lost her.'' She said with a tear in her left eye. ''I found her scent but I'm not sure if I should talk to her, or if she's mad at me I'm don't know, I already talked to healer when I lost her and told her I would be there with her, can you please help me?'' She asked, Lilly knew the answer and she was but she thought about her family and thought that they probably weren't even up yet since it was so early plus sweets was her best friend.

Lilly-''Of course.'' She said as Sweets hugged her.

Sweets-''Thank you Lilly, come on I saw her coming down this hill.'' She said as they went down the hill and Lilly followed Sweets until they started to hear crying and Sweets got really worried that something happened to Candy. ''Candy?!'' She then ran and followed the sound until she fell throw a giant hole that was covered up in leaves and tree bark and screamed. ''AHHHHH!''She screamed as she fell and the fall was about as long as 2 feet.

Lilly-''SWEETS!'' She said. ''Are you okay?!'' She asked panicking a bit but calmed herself down.

Sweets-''Lilly?!'' She yelled. ''Are you there?'' She said.

Lilly-''Sweets!'' She said glad she was still alive. ''I'm here! Are you okay?!'' She yelled back not knowing if she could hear her.

Sweets-''Yes, I'm fine, but go get help, I here candy down here!'' She said.

Lilly-''Okay, be careful!'' She said as she ran as fast as she could to get help.

 _In the hole….._

As we see sweets get up from the ground, we see that she's in this huge space were the only light was from the hole on the outside, she then closed her eyes and used her night vision and walked slowly as to not fall into anything else or worse.

Sweets-''Candy?'' She said as she kept looking but had then bumped into something as it was a wall as she looked up and saw that she was in a tunnel now, and just incase, she marked an _'X'_ on the ground to know that she's been here in case there were other tunnels to get lost in. As she kept going she hear crying and it sounded like Candy as she walked a little faster so she wouldn't lose the voice as she then saw 12 more tunnels in front of her as she stuck her head in each one to see which one candy was in. After sticking her head in the 7th tunnel she heard crying and marked another _'X'_ on the ground from where she entered and where she went in as she continued. As she looked down she saw blood and it was candy's because it had her scent so she got more worried that candy was dying but couldn't jump to conclusions for it could get her killed or worse, so she kept going while calling out Candy's name every 5-6 minutes as she followed the trail, she also marked more ' _X'_ every time she went into a new tunnel with other tunnels. She then saw grass and vines on the walls as the ceiling part of the tunnel started to get higher and higher away from her until she saw something round as she looked closer and saw blood coming from it as she moved it to see that it was a human head. ''AHH!'' She screamed as she fell and backed away as blood dripped on her noise as she looked up to see skinned humans and wolves as she then was completely shocked but kept moving because she didn't wanna find out what happened to them, she wanted to but not in the way that would cause her to be hung and skinned like they were as she saw that there were adults and children based on their sizes as there were pups and adult wolves, male and female. ''Who would do this?'' She said as she almost threw up but kept it in and wanted to leave this area as soon as possible until she heard crying again as she ran, for she wanted to get out of here and saw that there was a cave with vines and grass around it as she went in. ''Candy!'' She said as she then saw someone crying and it wasn't candy but, it was a female wolf that had black fur that had bits of blood and had a really long tail, (also this isn't a OC people, this is a wolf that doesn't have the same body as another character just to let you know.) that was at least 9 inches longer than a wolfs tail. ''Hey, a-are you okay?''She asked her as she looked to see that she had hazel eyes and was shocked to see sweets and backed away in fear. ''I-It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.'' She said as the wolf then looked back at her.

''Please, stay away.'' She said as she started tearing up.

Sweets-''Shhh, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you.'' She said as she got closer and rubbed the wolfs back as she started to calm down. ''See, its okay. Sorry if I'm intruding but have you seen a wolf that has white, grey and creamy fur, and tan eyes?'' She asked.'' She's my best friend and I think I hear her down here, can you help me?'' She asked the wolf as the wolf then nodded and pointed down further into the cave. ''Thank you!'' She said. ''Wait, if it's okay to ask, what's your name?'' She asked as the wolf thought about it and she decided that she could trust her.

''My name is autumn.'' She said as she then laded down. ''Please, go, I don't wanna hurt anyone.'' She said as she started tearing up a bit more.

Sweets-''How long have you been down here?'' She asked. ''And what do yo-'' She tried to say but was interrupted.

Autumn-''Please, go. Your friend is in danger.'' She said.

Sweets-''what do you mean?'' She asked, but heard screaming as it was Candy's voice. ''Candy!'' She said and ran into the rest of the tunnel as autumn looked back and ran down following her. As we see sweets still running, she hears someone behind her as it was Autumn but she had ran straight past Sweets and disappeared into the dark as Sweets kept going but saw Autumn stop as she did. ''What's going on?'' She asked her and Autumn looked back at her and was about to tell her something until they saw Candy hit the wall that was over them and landed in front of the tunnel that they exited. ''CANDY!'' She yelled as she ran over. ''Candy, are you okay?!'' She said, but saw she was out cold with claw marks on her chest and back as autumn went over to help.

Autumn-''I-Is this your friend?'' She asked and Sweets nodded crying a bit but heard a huge roar behind them. ''Please, just go. I'll buy you some time.'' She said and tried to run but Sweets stopped her.

Sweets-''NO! I'm not leaving you here, we don't know what that is, well I don't b-'' She said, but autumn moved.

Autumn-''Please, I'll be fine.'' She said as she ran into the darkness, as candy was moaning in pain as she was starting to bleed out and Sweets would come back for Autumn, she didn't know the wolf, but she couldn't just let her stay down here as she put Candy on her back and ran as the floor started to split as there was fire and lava and screaming voices as she kept running. she then saw the walls were covered in flames as it didn't affect her breathing for some reason, but was only focused on getting the f*ck out of here. She then followed the trail as the skinned bodies that were on fire and the ropes holding them up were burned enough for the rope to get weaker and weaker until they broke and luckily, Sweets made it before she saw that as the ceiling started to fall down as rocks and dirt started coming down as after she passed a few more tunnels she saw the hole and was so so happy to see it as she yelled out Lilly's name.

Sweets-''LILLY!'' She yelled.

 _Outside the hole on the surface…_

We see Lilly, garth, Kate, Humphrey, hutch, Winston, eve and at least 14 or more alphas in the forest looking for Sweets and Candy.

Kate-''Sweets!'' She called out as so did the others as the ground begin to shake.

Winston-''Earthquake!'' He said as the ground started to open up in certain areas but Lilly saw the hole.

Lilly-''Over here!'' She yelled and grabbed the rope that they made.

Garth-''Lilly, wait!'' He said running after her.

Lilly-''Sweets!'' She yelled as she looked down the hole but couldn't see anything. ''Sweets, were here, are you their?!'' She yelled.

''Lilly!''

Lilly heard that as it was Sweets.

Lilly-''Sweets!, are you okay!?'' She asked.

Sweets-''Yes, I have Candy!'' She said as Lilly and 3 other alphas tied the rope to a strong tree.

Alpha 1-''Okay, we're throwing down the rope!'' He said as he did.

Sweets-''Okay! I'm gonna tie Candy up then pick me up.'' She said as she tied her up as more rocks came down and the fire was getting closer and closer to them, then Candy woke up, but was barley awake.

Candy-''S-s-sw-'' She tried to talk, but Sweets wanted her to save her energy.

Sweets-''its okay, its okay. I'll meet you up there.'' She said. ''Okay now pull!'' She yelled as Candy was being pulled up out of the cave as Sweets turned around to see the ground crumbling up as she fell, but held onto the ledge and was trying to climb back up, but was slipping as she saw the lava. ''Oh god!'' She said as she was slipping and closed her eyes knowing she was gonna die. ''At least Candy got out.'' She said as she closed her eyes and excepted her fate as the ledge that she held onto broke and she fell but then a paw grabbed her as she opened her eyes and saw that it was Autumn. ''AUTUMN!?'' She said as she was pulled back onto the ground. ''Thank you!'' She said.

Autumn-''don't thank me yet, I have to get you out of here!'' She said.

 _Back outside…._

Humphrey-''what's taking them so long?! Alright I'm going in!'' He said.

Kate-''Humphrey No!'' She said. ''I'm not letting you go, we don't know how much weight this rope can take!'' She yelled at him.

Humphrey-''I know, but I gotta take a risk, plus who knows what happened down there when she screamed, her might not be able to climb. Look Kate, I'm sorry but I have to go, the rest of you are too heavy, no offense, I love you!'' He said as then kissed him on the lips.

Kate-''for luck.'' She said as she helped him get tied up, until hutch came.

Humphrey-''No hutch, I have to go, this is too much weight!'' He said.

Hutch-''I'm not leaving you! Weither you like it or not!'' He said as they he got another rope too strengthen the main rope so it could hold more weight to the rope.

Humphrey-''Okay, let us down!'' He said as when they were in the hole they let them down slowly, but tied a rock so that it could help them get to the ground as much as possible.

 _Back in the cave….._

We see that the two girls were still down there until the rope came down with Humphrey and Hutch hanging onto it.

Humphrey-''Need a lift?!'' Humphrey yelled, wow, even in a dangerous situation he still can make jokes, also they came down because they heard Sweets scream in case she wasn't able to climb or hang onto the rope.

Hutch-''Really! Now?!'' He said but to him that was the right moment, but focused on saving the sweets and the other wolf.

Sweets-''Come on!'' She yelled as she got tied on, but autumn stood there.

Hutch-''WHAT IS SHE DOING?!'' He yelled.

Sweets-''What are you doing?! Come on!'' She yelled but walked up and said.

Autumn-''I can't.'' She said.

Sweets-''No, we're not leaving you!''She said, but she just used her claws to cut the rope that kept them from going up as it then went up in the air far from the ground.

Autumn-''I'll find a-another way!'' She said as she ran into a tunnel.

Sweets-''NO!'' She yelled.

Humphrey-''we'll come back for her, but right now we need to go! Pull us up!'' He yelled as they were being pulled up as fast as possible as they saw a bit more light from the ceiling as it was the ground from above falling into the cave as they all fell off the rope a little bit but had caught it in time as we see that everyone there was pulling on the rope as hard as they could as we see that the forest, mountains, and trees in front of them had caved in and fell underground. But the area they were in was safe, but the ground was still shaking and trees were falling around them, but kept pulling.

Winston-''KEEP PULLING!'' He yelled as they saw the red that they painted meaning they were almost there. As then the earthquake stopped as they kept pulling but were scared seeing the green part again knowing that they were suppose to come out but as they stopped pulling and were waiting for something to happen, but…nothing. They waited for about a minute but still nothing. ''No.'' He said realizing the worst has happened.

Kate-''H-Humphrey?! Sweets! Hutch!'' She yelled as she started crying into her mother's chest as she teared up to knowing that her son in law, hutch and sweets were dead. ''No! We h-have to look for them. They could be down there…'' She said.

Winston-''Kate…..'' He said.

Kate-''they could be barrie-'' she tried to say but Winston said something else.

Winston-''Kate, w-''He tried to say but Kate interrupted again.

Kate-''we can't just leav-'' she tried to say but Winston yelled at her.

Winston-''KATE! They're dead, gone! Look I wish they we're still alive too; I didn't care if I had to break every bone in my used up body to dig thousands of feet to save them! But we have to face the facts. I'm so so sorry sweety.'' He said crying, he had known Humphrey and hutch since they were pups, well hutch was born here, while they found Humphrey miles away from jasper, but still he felt like he lost two of the best wolfs in this pack, Lilly and garth cried also as they all walked off but kate stayed but thought about what her father said over and over and then excepted it as see was about to turn around when she heard something and saw some rocks moving.

Kate-''What?'' She said and walked closer and saw a black paw pushing the rocks. ''GUYS! I SEE SOMEONE!'' She ran and helped.

Garth-''What? Come on!'' He said as they all ran to help and as they kept digging and digging, they made a hole until they pulled her out as it was autumn.

Lilly-''who are you?'' She asked but the black wolf ran over to the main hole and dug up until some of the rocks were pushed up as Kate came over there to help and as they kept digging they saw a grey paw.

Kate-''Humphrey?'' She said and digged faster and then Humphrey, hutch and Sweet coughing up some dust. ''HUMPHREY!'' She yelled happily as she and autumn helped the others out as Kate got Humphrey, autumn got Sweets while Winston and garth helped hutch. ''Are you okay?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Yes, I'm fine. I'm so happy t-'' He tried to say but was slapped by Kate. ''Ouch, what was th-'' He tried to say but she kissed him.''Nevermind.'' He said as they kissed again.

Sweets-''Uhhhh, autumn? Your okay!'' She said, as she hugged her and autumn was shocked but just let it happen and hugged back until she let go. ''Why? Why didn't you come with us?'' She asked.

Autumn-''its o-okay, I-'' She tried to say but Sweets wanted the truth.

Sweets-''No! Why didn't you come with us?!'' She said scared, angry, and upset all at the same time.

Autumn-''because…..because, I was afraid. Afraid that I would hold you all back if I did and cause us all to parish.'' She said.

Humphrey-''so that's why you stayed?'' He asked just to make sure and she nodded but they all heard moaning as they saw that Candy was awake.

Candy-''W-what happened? What happened to Jasper?'' She said in shock but as she tried to get up she stopped when she saw everyone was shocked also. ''What?'' She asked but saw Sweets.

Sweets-''Candy?'' She said as she walked up to her and stopped as they both hugged but Sweets started crying. ''I'm so happy your okay! (Sniff) well, not really, but your alive and that's all that matters.'' She said.

Candy-''you, you came looking for me? Even aft-'' She tried to say but Sweets stopped her.

Sweets-''I don't care about what happened, that was in the past. What matters is that you're okay.'' She said. ''But I need to know what's wrong with you? I want to help, anyway I can. All you have to do is tell us.'' She said as Candy cried a little and said.

Candy-''Thank you so much for saving me, all of you. I owe y-'' She tried to say but hutch interrupted her.

Hutch-''you don't owe us anything, were just glad that a pack member is safe.'' He said getting some dust off him.

Candy-''Thank you.'' She said still laying on the ground.

Autumn-''I-It's okay.'' She said.

Garth-''Well thank you for saving my friends, we really appreciate it, but there's one question I have on my mind.'' He said.

Autumn-''Okay, what is your question?'' She asked kindly.

Garth-''WHO THE H*LL ARE YOU?!'' He asked as this was on everyone's mind but Sweets since she kinda knows her, but she saw this coming and had answered.

Autumn-''M-My name is autumn, it's nice to meet you all, but I have to leave.'' She answered.

Humphrey-''It's nice to meet y-wait what?'' He asked.

Autumn-''I'm sorry, I'm too dangerous around others.'' She said and ran.

''Wait!'' She heard as she turned around as it was Sweets.

Sweets-''Thank you, for everything.'' She said.

Winston-''and if you want to come back, you're always welcome.'' He said as she looked down and thought about it as she looked back and then ran off.

Sweets-''I feel like, I know her, but yet I know nothing at the same time.'' She said.

Kate-''I'm sure she'll come back Sweets.'' She said.

Sweets-''I'm not so sure kate, when I first saw her, she was covered in blood and wanted me to leave her alone, but when I helped her, it's like she opened up and didn't see me as a threat but as a wolf who needed help. But I hope she comes back too.'' She said.''But Candy, what's wrong? Why did you run away?''

Candy-''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about that, I was scared and I didn't know what to do, but I have to n-''S he tried to say but got dizzy all of a sudden as her scratches were leaking blood as she fell down shaking violently.

Everyone-''CANDY!'' They all yelled as 4 of the alphas picked her up and ran towards the healer's den which was a mile away from them.

 _A few hours later…_

As they finally make it to the healer's den, they see the most horrible thing there as it seems that most of jasper had taken the damage, but trust me it was bigger than that as they see hundreds, possibly thousands of wolves either injured, in pain, dying, or just dead as there were hundreds set Candy in there as she tries to say something.

Sweets-''Shhh, its okay, just relax. And just focus on me okay.'' She said as Candy was breathing heavily but then slowed down in a good way as they all saw blood of wolves everywhere as across they saw a hospital for humans as there were hundreds surrounding it, helicopters in the air and news reporters, it was insane. They got in one of the dens but were told to wait outside as they did they saw a lot of pups, male and female wolves crying over their friends and family either dead or injured or missing some body parts as were the humans.

 _2 Hours later….._

They all wait as about an hour ago, eve and 12 of the 14 alphas left to check on the Western and Eastern packs well since there both mixed but still. Then one of the healers came out.

Healer-''you can come in now.'' She said as they all went in and saw candy asleep. ''We did everything we could; we were able to stop the excessive bleeding and stitched up the cuts. We're not sure when she's going to wake up.'' She said. ''I'll leave you all alone.'' She said as she left to help the other wolves. They all sat down while sweets walked over to her.

Sweets-''Candy, we're all here for you, I know that you probably can't hear me, but I was never mad at you, I just wanted you to know that.'' She said as she just laded down next to Candy as the other's decided to leave them alone for a minute.

 _1 hour later…._

As we see that sweets is asleep but then we see Candy stirring as she woke up and saw Sweets asleep as before she was gonna wake her up she thought about what she was going to tell her, for this is what started this. But had decided that it was now or never and had shaken her gently as she woke up.

Sweets-''Candy? Oh god I thought something terrible happe-'' She tried to say but Candy stopped her.

Candy-''Sweets, there's something I have to tell you, okay?'' She said as sweets nodded. ''(Sigh) Sweets, about 2 weeks ago, remember Adam, the wolf I went to the moon light howl with?'' She asked, he was a mostly grey/black wolf with brown eyes. He was in the movie in that one clip.

Sweets-''Yes, you both left and when you came back you didn't wanna talk to me about what happened.'' She said.

Candy-''W-well, when we left, he….he….he raped me.'' She said and started crying, but kept going as Sweets was shocked, Adam was an alpha and did seem a bit stuck up, but never thought he would do this, but kept listening. ''I was able to claw his right eye out before he could be, _finish_ in me as I ran away, I wanted to say something but he caught me and said if I told anyone, that he would kill you in your sleep…I didn't know what to do.'' She said as she started sobbing. ''And today when I threw up, it was because I ate some rotten berries on accident, so he luckily didn't impregnate me. But I saw him, watching me like I was prey to him waiting for me to make a mistake…I then ran but I kept going because he was following you too. I then fell into the hole and continued running for no reason, then I passed this black wolf with hazel eyes I think and ran till, I saw a black bear, I was too shock to say anything or move, but when I did scream, she punched me into a wall I think, and everything went dark for a while.'' She said as Sweets hugged her and cried also for how horrible that must've been for her. ''After I woke up, I was gonna tell you and everyone else, but I was in so much pain but held it in and then I felt cold and here we are.'' She said.

Sweets-''Candy. Listen to me, we're gonna find him, and make him pay for what he did to you, that was wrong on so many levels and I'm willing to stop him.'' She said whipping some of her tears away. ''Okay?'' She said as she nodded and said that she would be back as she was gonna tell the others to help.

''Did I not make myself clear?''

No words, make sure to review, I want to know what you all think about this. Also I know this is a little dark, but things will get better in the next chapter, remember to PM me if you have any question, I will reply as soon as possible, but anyways thank you for watching, and I'll see you in part 2 of 2 in about a few hours at least, this is something I need to finish today.


	3. Chapter 3:part 2 of 2

Hello, so this is part 2 to chapter 2, but this is still chapter 3 so that you all don't get confused, but anyways enjoys, and please leave a review.

''Did I not make myself clear?''

She heard that and was shocked to see that it was Adam, the same wolf that nearly completely raped her and stocked her and her best friend.

Candy-''But, h-how did y-'' She said but stopped when she saw 2 wolves that were the alpha's that stayed with the main group had their throats slit open. ''Y-you're a murder!'' She said as she backed away.

Adam-''Look, I didn't want it to end this way, I really didn't. But I can't have any witnesses.'' He said as she tried to run but ran in front of her and slapped her till she hit the ground with claw marks on her left cheek.

Candy-''Listen, it doesn't have to be this way!'' She said.

Adam-''Your right, it doesn't. We can run away together, or I can kill you right here ri-'' He tried to say hut Sweets pounced on him before he could say or do anything else to her.

Sweets-''You sick ba*tard! How could you!?'' She yelled with her claws unleashed. ''She loved you, and yet you still did what you did you sick pig!'' She yelled.

Adam-''Do you really think, I'm scared of you?'' He said calm for some reason, but she knew that he was trying to scare her, but it wasn't gonna work. ''Look, I know that you wanna protect your girlfriend. But all I want you to do is just walk away, and their won't be any more blood, okay sweety?'' He said but that just earned him a slap that was even harder than his and he backed up and there was some fur missing. ''Wow, you hit hard girl, but now its time for y-'' He tried to say but Candy interrupted him.

Candy-''Never! Were threw Adam, and everyone will know what happened.'' She said as she walked over towards Candy but limped a little because she was still recovering.

Adam-''That very disappointing Candy, I thought you were smart, but I guess you prefer death.'' He said as he walked slowly over to them.

Sweets-''Candy, when I say so, I want you to run to the others, and don't look back no matter what you hear!'' She said as she got in a defensive pose as a distraction as she then jumped at him, but missed on purpose so he would dodge it as she then kicked him in the jaw which shocked him for a bit before he looked at her and grabbed her throat.

Adam-''You had a lot of purpose in life, I actually did like you, but now I'm gonna have to end you.'' She said as he squeezed harder and she was losing air and was blacking out.

Sweets-''Candy, run!'' She said with no breath as she had tears in her eyes as Candy instead jumped on Adam and had put her paw in his injured right eye and used her claw to puncher his eye as he screamed, but he bit down on Sweets arm as she screamed.

 _Elsewhere in the forest…._

We see autumn as she is still walking as she then heard screaming as she recognized the voice as she looked behind her and ran as fast as she could back to where the voice was coming from.

 _Back at the healer's den…_

We see that sweets got him off her and luckily Candy got off too before she kicked him in the groan and then kicked him again into a wall as he was breathing heavily.

Candy-''Come on Sweets.'' She said as she helped sweets up and they both tried to run out, but Adam grabbed Sweets left leg and pulled it back making her roll on the ground as Candy looked back.

Sweets-''GO!'' She yelled as she did to get help.

Adam-''If I'm goin' down, your coming with m-'' He tried to say but was pounced on again by Autumn, as she punched him in the face over and over and clawed his face, but had then really punched him hard enough as to him getting knocked out.

Sweets-''Autumn?'' She said as she ran up to hug her but fell because of her arm.

Autumn-''A-are you okay?'' She asked her as Sweets nodded and helped her up as then the others showed up.

Kate-''Guys, what happened?!'' She asked them.

Sweets-''Adam raped Candy and was stocking her, he told her not to tell anyone or else he would kill that person, he followed us and attacked us both. But he knocked out now because autumn came, she saved me, again.'' She said as eve sent 5 alphas to control Adam while the others got Sweets to another healer den. P.s. it was 4 am in the morning, counting the time it took for sweets to find candy and Autumn, get out, have to walk a whole mile, and wait for Candy to heal and here we are. Well it's an hour later and sweets was okay and so was Candy. Also, were back in Jasper Park in the western pack.

Humphrey-''let's check on them.'' He said as they did and they saw that Sweets and Candy were okay as they both were talking to autumn thanking her.

Candy-''Again, thank you so much for coming back.'' She said.

Autumn-''It's okay, plus I decided to stay for a little while.'' She said.

Sweets-''That's great, what changed your mind?'' She asked, also that stuff in the cave, yeah sweets is never gonna talk about that. EVER. By the way it was just a little Halloween joke on all your readers out there if your reading this.

Autumn-''Well, I-I didn't have a place to live, or friends. I've been down there in that cave for years, but I'll tell you guys about that for another time, but right now I'm glad that you both are okay.'' She said as they all hugged.

Winston-''Hmmh.'' She said as they all looked to see him. ''Sorry to interrupted you girls, but autumn, I heard that you decided to join the pack.'' He said as she nodded. ''But before you can I need to ask, what rank you are? An Alpha or an Omega?'' He asked as she thought about it and wanted to come clean.

Autumn-''I'm a…..an omega.'' She said, but Sweets and Candy were confused.

Candy-''Sir, can you give us a minute?'' She asked as he nodded and left.

Sweets-''Autumn, why did you say that? You took down one of the toughest Alpha's in the pack? Sorry if I'm jumping to conclusions, but if you're an omega, then you have skills.'' She said. ''But if you're an Alpha, then why did you lie?'' She asked her.

Autumn-''Well, to tell you the truth, I am an omega. I was just taught these things by my mom.'' She said.

Sweets-''Wait, autumn, back in the cave, what did you mean when you said ' _you didn't wanna hurt anyone'_ why'd you say that?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Well, I thought you were gonna attack me.'' She said.

Sweets-''Oh. Yeah that makes sense.'' She said.

Autumn-''Alright, I have to go. Winston said he wanted to talk to me after he's done with that wolf that attack you, what was his name?'' She asked.

Candy-''Adam, my ex. I hope he doesn't do this to any other more girls.'' She said, but don't worry Candy, he'll pay, oh speaking of which, let's go see how he's doing.

 _Main den…._

Adam-''Look, I'm so-'' He tried to say but was punched by an alpha.

Winston-''Adam, I am not mad at you.'' He said.

Adam-''Really?'' He said shocked.

Winston-''No, I'm disgusted of you. Raping one of our own, killing 2 of my alpha's and threatening another wolf.'' He yelled at him in which he was completely scared. ''If I weren't the wolf you see before you, I'd have to executed, plus I would've let eve handle you, but since I am, here's what I want you to do. I want you to tell ever female wolf in this pack, alphas and omegas that you're a rapist and a murder and I want you to leave. If you fail to do so, I have no other choice but to kill you, understand?'' He said as he nodded as there was a meeting for the whole pack as Adam announced this and he was kicked out of the pack, never to be seen again.

 _8:52pm/November 1_ _st_ _in case anyone forgot…._

We see in the main den, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Winston, Eve, Garth and autumn. As for sweets and Candy, there both together again, not in that way, as Sweets was gonna help Candy find a new boyfriend after she recovers from the events that took place, in which about a few days.

Garth-''So where did you come from?'' He asked.

Autumn-''Well, when a man and a women love ea-'' She said but they all had shocked faces as that wasn't what he meant.

Garth-''Not that!'' He said but she laughed.

Autumn-''I'm kidding, I'm from Montana. I was brought here when I was able to walk with my mom, we stopped here and we both liked it so we decided to stay here.'' She said.

Humphrey-''What about your dad?'' He asked as she just froze there for a minute, but came back and said.

Autumn-''My dad, I-I don't wanna talk about him right now, it's nothing bad…it just brings back….. _memories…_ '' She said a lit upset as Humphrey realized that.

Humphrey-''I'm sorry about that I-'' He tried to say, but was stopped.

Autumn-''It okay, it's in the past, besides you didn't know so why should I be mad?'' She said. ''Again Winston, thank you for letting me join your pack.'' She said.

Winston-''Of course, you saved my son in law, my best alpha and omega. It was the least I could do.'' He said.

Lilly-''What about the earthquake? And all those wolves and people who got hurt or killed?'' She said.

Winston-''We pray that at least most of them made it throw.'' He said, as they did for both the wolves and humans.

 _About 2 days later, it has been official that up to 127 wolves were injured and 3 had died. All the humans were fine, but 43 were injured and there were no fatalities. The earthquake area had been going throw construction to rebuild that part of the park in which they decided to make it make it a lake by digging up the lake that was connected to the water fall that was in Jasper national park. There are now new growing trees as everything went back to normal after that, but the 3 wolves that died had a funeral as they were barred next to the new lake. The wolf's names were James/male/omega, Kim/Female/Alpha, July/Female/Omega. They would be missed and praise to their families._

 _Well, that was a sad ending, but things will get better in the story but anyways thank you for reading, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! I wanna know what you all think about the story, and don't forget to follow and favorite, and if you want PM me your questions, also shout out to_ _ **imjustlikehumphrey**_ _thank you for the kind and awesome reviews, but anyways see you in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4:The real beginning

Hello everyone, I just wanted to tell you again thanks for reading. Also, for autumn, in case some of you think that she has a black women's voice, then no, she has a soft voice, almost like Lilly, but a bit in the middle like kate, just to let you all know that, so imagine a girls voice that's soft like Kate's, also please review, I want to know if I'm doing go, also PM me if you have any questions or want to say somethin' in private.

 _5:54am/November 4_ _th_

We see Lilly wake up again, only this time it was a bit more in the morning instead of what happened two days ago, she then decided to wake Garth up since it was time for his Alpha responsibilities.

Lilly-''Garth, it's time to wake up.'' She said but he just kept sleeping and said.

Garth-''Just a minute mom.'' He said as Lilly was a little taken back from that, she never heard him talk about his mom.

Lilly's thoughts-'' _Maybe I could talk to him about it later._ '' She thought in her head as she then got another idea.

Lilly-''Garth, your dads here!'' She said.

Garth-''Just put the deer against the wall.'' He said as she was starting to get frustrated and had one last idea.

Lilly-''Garth! You need to wake up, Eve found out what we did and wants your d-'' She tried to say but he just got up and started crying. Wow.

Garth-''WHERE!? EVE I'M SO SORRY, WE TALKED ABOU-(sigh)….really?'' He said realizing that it was a joke just to wake him up as he laughed it off as she did too.

Lilly-''S-sorry (still laughing) There wasn't anything else I could think of.'' She said.

Garth-''you could've just told me it was time to get up, or my dad was here. But it's fine, really.'' He said as she just sighed at how ironic that was as Lilly went to visit Sweets and Candy while Garth went to an alpha gathering.

 _With Hutch_

We see that Hutch had just woken up to, as he stretches out and decided to take a walk. We see that he is in a pretty deep part of the park as there are a lot more trees than in the western pack, but he seen more back in his old pack in Montana, he looks over to see a couple together as they were an alpha and omega couple, The male was an omega while the female was an omega, This reminded him of that old law the packs use to have in which wolves of different ranks couldn't be together, he always hated the law, and so did a few other alphas and betas because even they never understood why it was a thing in the first place. He then heard something as he picked up the paste as he saw a female pup crying as it shows she has claw marks and looks like she was beaten.

Hutch-''what happened?'' He asked very concerned of the pup. He wasn't gonna ask if she was okay, she clearly wasn't.

Female pup-''It doesn't matter, it happened and there's nothing you or I can do.'' She said upset. P.s. the pups are actual wolf pups, and not those ugly looking ones they used in the sequels.

Hutch-''It never is, please, I want to help.'' He said as she asked to come close as she wanted to whisper what happened to her as he did and listen to everything she had to say. ''Oh, so that's why?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Tell me who did this to you.'' He said.

Female pup-''When my so called friends found out, they beat me up, but I still had 2 friends who stopped them before it got worse, then it was m-m-my father who started to beat me too, but he had claws other than my friends. My mom took me away from him and placed me here until she got back, her name is claw.'' She said as she started tearing up as he was for her reason, but needed to stay strong for the pup to be strong also.

Hutch-''so all this because you _like_ girls?'' He asked. ''What's your name?'' He asked.

Female pup-''Diana.'' She said.

Hutch-''Well Diana, this is unacceptable. We're your _friends_?'' He asked.

Diana-''near the new lake, I know what they did was wrong but don't hurt them.'' She said.

Hutch-''I'm not, but I know how to teach them a lesson, but first let's talk to your father.'' He said as she followed to confront the father. There now at the den that was also near the river. ''Diana, I need you to stay here, if something happens, go to the main den.'' He said as he went inside and saw the father in there crying with a bit of blood on his paws, which smelled like Diana's scent. ''How could you? She did nothing wrong but tell you that she's different, and so instead of talking to her or confronting the bullies, you just became one of them?'' He said calm but stern at the same time.

Father-''I-I know, and what I did was beyond wrong. Where is my daughter?'' He said with streams of old tears as he must've realize what he did and felt very guilty of what happened. ''All I ask if her to forgive me.'' He said.

Hutch-''Forgive you? She has deep scratch marks all over her body, was beaten and yet you did nothing expect your wife who I talked to on the way here, and you expect her to apologize?'' He said as the father looked shocked for a minute until he had shed a few tears and said.

Father-''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me?'' He said.

Hutch-''I'm not the one you shou-'' He said but looked down to see Diana there.

Diana-''I do, but I need to talk to mommy, because I think she's still mad at you.'' She said as she walked over to the father as they hugged and said that she'd be back later. They did as Diana and Hutch went to talk to Claw who was happy to see her daughter was okay and that she said that she forgave her father, but Claw still needed to talk to him about this, and now the _friends._

Hutch-''Okay, so now let's talk to your friends.'' He said as we see them hanging out together as there were 8 of them, but the 2 who stood up for Diana saw her and were happy to see her, but the others.

Male pup-''Oh, it's you. What's the matter? Didn't get enough you freak? Do we need to teach you a lesson?'' He said but then Hutch came out of some bushes and said.

Hutch-''actually, it's you all that need to be taught a lesson. Just because someone is different, doesn't mean you can just pick on them or beat them up.'' He said. ''What if one of you were like Diana, would you do what you do that to each other?'' He asked as they all looked at each other as they realized that what they did to Diana was beyond wrong and that they also felt guilty.

Male pup-''No, we wouldn't. Diana, we're really sorry about what we did, can you forgive us?'' He said.

Diana-''what you guys did to me was unforgivable, but I do. Just promise me you won't ever do that again.'' She said as they did, and even though she was still upset with me, she still had it in her heart to forgive them, while on the way back to Diana's house, Hutch wanted to tell her something.

Hutch-''I'm proud of you Diana, even after everything your father and your friends did, you still had the heart to forgive them. To tell you the truth, if it was me, I would've done the same.'' He said as she smiled to that, like I said, actual wolf pups and not the ones in the sequels. He took her to the healing den and fixed her up as she was then sent home; amazing that it was only an hour as Hutch remembered his job. ''Oh crap!' He said as he ran to the meet up, he was one of the top 5 fastest wolves in the pack, and luckily he trained himself to control his breathing as he then made it to the meeting, and now Lilly and Garth.

 _9:05pm/in the main den….._

We see that Lilly and Garth are walking towards the main den in which they wanted to talk to Lilly's parents. Also I know that Kate and Humphrey should have their own den, but there weren't any more until someone or a couple left. They get inside to see that autumn was in there also.

Autumn-''so, what exactly do omega's do?'' She asked Humphrey.

Humphrey-''Well, I have to admit it's kinda a lot but I'm sure you can handle it, we usually just hang out with other omegas, or alphas if you become friends with any, we keep alpha and omega in check from killing each other in which we stop arguments which mostly starts the fights. But other than that you should be fine.'' He said. ''Your sure that you're an omega?'' He asked.

Autumn-''Yes, but I'll think about it if I want to become an alpha, or a beta.'' She said.

Kate-''Well, you can come to me for training, or hutch if you want to become a beta.'' She offered.

Autumn-''Thanks.'' She said.

Lilly-''Hey Kate, hey Humphrey.'' She said as they both said there hellos and said hi to autumn. ''Sorry but, I never got your name. I think I heard it once from sweets, autumn right?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Yes.'' She said.

Lilly-''Great, ya know, we never really got a chance to know you.'' She said. ''Ya know, just to get to know autumn more, like what are your interest?'' She said as autumn was taken aback by that as she was never really asked that as she had thought about it and said.

Autumn-''Well, I like to take walks, mostly at night; I like to travel to different places. Well before I came here and found the cave.'' She said.

Garth-'' How long have you been down there anyways?'' He asked her.

Autumn-''about 4 years, I come out sometimes for food, and to walk around, but that was it.'' She said.

Kate-''Are there anymore things you would like to add?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Well, I really like swimming; I haven't really seen other wolves swim, so I usually do. Mostly in the summer when it gets really hot out, or if even the water gets to hot, I would stay in the cave. It was always a bit cold down there, and so was the water.'' She said. Also I forgot to mention, her tail is soft, and long like I said.

Humphrey-''But why?'' He asked.

Autumn-''Oh, well I couldn't find a den at the time.'' She said a bit quickly but no one caught on to that, but to Lilly, it seemed like she thought of that in an instant. '' I found it on accident, and even thought I heard that there were new dens opened, I kinda liked living in the cave, so I decided to live there.'' She said as the others thought of more questions, but didn't want to overwhelm her with questions, but instead they wanted her to be more comfortable to answer.

Humphrey-''Well I think that's enough questions for now.

Autumn-''Well, I should go. See you all later.'' She said as she left. Also the earthquake was big in chapter 2, but there mysterious, the bowl that was created was pretty big, but it's about 12 feet long; just to let you all know. Also it's kinda unknown how the wolves died but still.

Lilly-''Say Kate, where's mom and dad?'' She said as Humphrey and Garth knew why she wanted to see them.

Kate-''There at a meeting. Why do you need to see them, is something wrong?'' She asked concerned.

Lilly-''Well…'' She looked over at both the boys as they nodded that it was okay to tell Kate as Kate saw that Humphrey nodded in which he knew something for a while. ''Me and Garth are planning on leaving.'' She said.

Kate-''…..Humphrey, Garth….C-can I talk to you both for a minute, outside.'' She said with wide eyes as they both looked at each other and left with Kate. ''Humphrey, did you know about this?'' She asked in a calm voice.

Humphrey-''Well….yes, but I didn't tell you because, well your sister was afraid of what your parents would say, and that she wanted to know how I felt about it, and why I didn't tell you wasn't because of them, I decided not to tell you because I know you would be furious and explain why they couldn't leave, I wanted you, and your parents to handle it. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I know you're probably pissed at me.'' He said as he looked ashamed of himself, but Kate had just walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said.

Kate-''Humphrey, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm glad because your right, I would've been furious. Okay not at all, but I still would've been….ummm….upset, so thank you.'' She said as she was happy, and then looked over at Garth. ''What's your excuse?''

Garth-''How can I top that?'' He said. ''Okay, like Humphrey said, you would've been _upset_ as you put it.'' He said laughing guilty as she looked at him with a _'try harder'_ look. ''That's all I got.'' He said truthfully.

Kate-''Well, thank you both for being truthful, and I'm sure we can explain this to my parents.'' She said as they went inside to see Winston and Eve. Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The part of the story we've all been waiting for.

Winston-''Hey guys, Hutch said that Lilly wanted to talk to us.'' He said as they had no idea what he's talking about, and neither do I.

Lilly-''Well, while you 3 were talking, hutch came by to see how I was doing, I then asked if he could get mom and dad and he did.'' She said. Explained.

Eve-''so, what is it you wanted to talk about hon?'' She asked.

Lilly-''Well, me and Garth we're thinking about leaving.'' She said.

 _I'm so sorry, I'm gonna have to leave it there. But tell me what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter, make sure to review, the only reason why I say this is because only 2 people have reviewed this story, that's the only reason, but like I said see you in chapter 5._


	5. Chapter 5:Yah, we're moving

_Hey so um, I know that I've been saying this a lot but please leave a review, I need to know if I'm doin' good or not. I don't get any even though I do have 4 but still, I would like to read what ya'll have to say. I can't stretch this anymore than I already am, but still thanks for taking a look, please leave a review, follow and favorite and I'll see you in chapter 6._

Lilly-''Well, me and Garth we're thinking about leaving.'' She said as both parents were shocked and frozen.

… _11:56pm…_

Yes, it's been about 2-3 hours since Winston and Eve were frozen, but Humphrey had the idea to throw water at their faces, it worked, but it was also funny.

Eve and Winston-''W-what?'' They said in shock, but didn't notice that Humphrey splashed some water, but were you gonna tell them that?

Lilly-''Well, we both talked about it and we wanted to explore outside of jasper and we both wanted to know what you thought, oh and Tony is on his way too, sorry I forgot to mention that.'' She said as they both looked at each other and then at Kate and Humphrey to see if they knew.

Kate-''Well, w-'' She tried to tell them so that Humphrey didn't get in trouble but.

Humphrey-''Kate just found out, I knew but didn't say anything cause I made a promise to my best friend.'' He said talking about Lilly. As he didn't want Kate to take the blame, the reason why is because Humphrey was able to tell that Eve and Winston thought that he didn't know and was at least the 2nd to last to find out about this, also because Kate was Lilly's sister, they thought that Kate was the first one she talked too.

Kate-''He right, I just found out, and before you both say anything. I support them.'' She said as everyone was shocked, including an extra party guess.

''WHAT!?'' Someone said as it was Tony.

Tony-''your _both_ leaving?'' He said in disbelieve and shock. ''B-B-Bu- why?'' He asked.

Garth-''I'm sorry dad, it's just that. We've lived here our whole lives and like we said, we planned this out.'' He said.

 _Flashback to October 28_ _th_ _….._

We see that Lilly and Garth woke up as Lilly talks about leaving.

Lilly-''Okay, I know that this may sound weird, but I was thinking about us both moving.'' She said.

Garth-''What? I mean I'm listening but why?'' He asked her.

Lilly-''Well, think about it, we've both lived here our entire lives and that with what Kate told me about before the moonlight howl, even though there were some bumps on the road, they still enjoyed their time away from the pack. But of course we'll visit, often. But we need to talk to someone first, someone that I know so that we can practice for when we talk to our parents about this.'' She said.

Garth-''Yeah, it will be hard, but I guess we've been here for too long, but don't get your hopes up cause they can say _No_ , sadly even to a beautiful omega like you.'' She said as she smiled. ''But who can we talk to about this? I mean, we need someone that can take a joke, is serious when he or she needs to be, k-Your gonna talk to Humphrey aren't you?'' He asked.

Lilly-''Yep.'' She said.

Garth-''and your gonna go looking for him possibly all day until you find him. But me knowing him, or me knowing little about him he's probably with Kate and you exactly where they are?'' He asked.

Lilly-''Yep.'' She said.

Garth-''…..(Sigh) This is one of the reason I love you so much.'' He said as they kissed and Lilly left to find Humphrey, and yes, Garth was completely right as she found him with Kate, but was in a different valley watching the sunset. ''Well, I'm gonna be alone for about all day, what to do?'' He asked himself as he had an idea, but were not gonna talk about that.

 _Flashback over…_

Tony-''Wait son, what were you doing when Lilly left?'' He asked.

Garth-''I decided to visit an old friend of mine.'' He said, and that was a lie, I'm probably gonna tell you…..never mind.

Tony-''Okay, but anyways. I'm not sure; there are many dangerous things out there, things that even we don't know about. What do you guys think?'' He asked Eve and Winston.

Winston-''absolutely n-'' He tried to say but Eve interrupted.

Eve-''I agree.'' She said, okay what? ''I agree, yes this hurts to see my daughter leave, but they need to explore their own lives, plus I'm sure that they'll visit us from time to time…. _right?_ '' She asked upset, as she looked like she was gonna cry, so Garth, being the gentlemen he is tried to calm her down by telling her what he was gonna say.

Garth-''Of course we will, w-why wouldn't we? Also maybe we'll come back here to stay, in a few weeks.'' He said as Eve walked up to him and said.

Eve-''Oh thank you so much Garth, I know that you'll take care of my daughter.'' She said as she hugged him. But time froze and Eve had this demonic female voice. _'_ _ **'But…if anything happens to her, don't bother coming back, because I will eat you alive…...**_ _''_ She said.

Garth-''I-'' He tried to talk.

Eve- _'_ _ **'Ssshhh, no talking, just listening, I'm gonna let go now. And I trust that you will not talk about this short conversation, capuche?**_ '' She said as he nodded and was shaking at the same time. ' **'** _ **Good, not like I said, I'm gonna let go, and let my husband talk in 3…..2…..1…'**_ _'_ She said as she went back to normal. ''I'll miss you both so much.'' She said.

Garth-''…...AHHHHHH!'' He yelled as he ran for his life outside.

Tony-''What's wrong with him?'' He asked.

Eve-''Not sure, Humphrey, could you be a dear and check on him while I talk to Lilly?'' She asked nicely.

Humphrey-''Well, I'm s-'' He stopped when she had black eyes for a split second with a smile and said. '' _ **Now.**_ '' She said as the others had a gush of wind blow as Humphrey left in about 0.1 seconds, and saw a fire trail of wolf paw marks on the ground.

Kate-''(sigh) Mom, what did you say to Garth?'' She said stern.

Eve-''Nothing sweet heart, just a _**Warning.**_ '' She said as everyone had shocked faces, and they weren't like in the first movie, no, these were shocked piss yourselves faces.

We then see that Garth was shaking and rocking back in fourth in a cave 12 miles away from the main den, and eve. We then see Humphrey as he was close because he was taught by Kate on how to follow even the smallest scent of a wolf, human, or creature. He then used his ears and found him.

Humphrey-''Hey garth, Eve scared the living and holy out of you too?'' He asked as Garth looked was still shocked and said.

Garth-'' _that voice, that voice._ '' He said as Humphrey then slapped him really hard as he got out of, whatever that was and looked back at Humphrey. ''Thanks, I needed that. Oh and sorry if I screamed too loud back there.'' He said.

Humphrey-''its fine, at least you didn't leave fire spots on the ground.'' He said as Garth gave him a confused looked. ''I'll explain on the way back.'' He said, but Garth saw something behind Humphrey.

Garth-''Okay, oh and one more thing.'' He said as garth looked behind Humphrey.

Humphrey-''Yeah?'' He said as he got some blood on the tip of his nose as he looked up. ''huh.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

 _Back in Jasper park, yes they went that far….._

We see that Kate, Lilly, and Hutch went out to look for Garth and Humphrey.

Lilly-''did you guys here that?'' She asked.

Hutch-''Yeah, I heard tha-Stay back!'' He said as he saw two figures running at them, but it had gotten dark a bit faster than normal nights, but the two wolves didn't see the others but bumped into them as of course it was, Salty and Shaky?

Kate-''Uhhh, Salty? Shaky? W-what are you guys doing out so late?'' She asked.

Salty-''Well, we we're looking for mooch. But we didn't see him, and it was really dark so we decided to hurry back before we got lost. What are you guys doing out here? Also it's nice to see you guys!'' He said.

Lilly-''Nice seeing you guys too, a painful and surprising way, but nice. Anyways we came looking for Humphrey and Garth, Our mother scared Garth, somehow and Humphrey went looking for him, have you b-

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They all heard as Kate and Lilly got bumped into again and rolled on the ground as this time it was, Humphrey and Garth, I was gonna add two more but I'm sure you all would've seen that coming. We see that Humphrey and Garth were both also on the ground from colliding with the girls, but were both breathing heavily but got up a bit and saw everyone.

Kate-''Again?'' She said as Hutch and Salty helped her up while Shaky helped Lilly up.

Hutch-''Are you both okay?'' He asked as they nodded. ''Thank goodness, an-'' He was interrupted by Humphrey.

Humphrey-''GUYS! WE GOTTA LEAVE NOW!'' He yelled as everyone was taken back by that.

Lilly-''Why?'' She asked as then they all heard the loudest roar you've ever heard as they all look at where Humphrey and Garth ran from and saw a huge black bear, as the roar had shaken trees and had started raining pretty hard.

Garth-''RUN!'' He yelled as they all did, and even Salty and Shaky were able to keep up with everyone, I think this is true but for some people, even if you or someone couldn't run that far, depending on the danger you're in and that your able to run from it, you have to unlimited amount of energy in you, in which you were able to outrun whatever was chasing you, that's what probably happened Garth and Humphrey twice because of Eve and the bear…especially eve.

Shaky-''what do we do?!'' He asked them, but they were focused on staying alive as they were all

Salty-''M-maybe we can go back to the pack, we can get some alpha's to hel-'' He tried to say.

Hutch-''we can't, the pack would be in danger, I'll go, you guys hide in the trees!'' He said as they all did and made sure the bear was following him as it was, but they heard a roar again but then nothing else. Ya know, I feel like I should save this for Halloween, but don't worry everyone, I got somethin' planned.

 _12 Minutes later…_

As everyone was walking around the thick forest trying to find hutch, Garth smelled something.

Garth-''I smell something, Hutch!'' He said as he ran towards it and so did everyone else, but when they made it to the spot, they only saw a bit of blood on a rock, and it was Hutches blood.

Lilly-''Oh my god, what are we gonna do?'' She said scared but Garth comforted her.

Kate-''Here's what we're gonna do, were gonna find Hutch and stop that bear.'' She said.

Humphrey-''But why stop the bear, why don't we just leave him or her alone and try to get back and look for Hutch.'' He suggested

Salty-''How do you know if it's a she?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''let's just say, I got a really good look. Oh god I wish I didn't.'' He said.

Kate-''Guys think, if we don't, then it could go away but make us think that, follow us, and kill everyone in our pack. Plus it seen us, and probably wants us dead for some reason.'' She said as Humphrey and Garth cringed because they knew why it was after them, and it's not because they were in its den, it's something else.

Shaky-''I hate to admit it, I really do, but she's right.'' He said as they all kept going to try and find their friend.

 _We'll that's Chapter 5, and like I said, I have something for Halloween so stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite And follow, also I was thinking about adding some music, like I would have a certain part have a name of a song and the artist or artists and you guys listen to the music for when certain things happen, but remember. Where nowhere near the ending, anyways hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in chapter 6._


	6. Chapter 6:Happy Halloween!

_Hey so, in case any of you saw some mistakes in the last chapter, well there suppose to be there for a reason, but anyways see you in chapter 7._

Let's go back to Jasper for a hot minute to see what's going on…..spoiler alert, nothing good.

Eve-''They've been out there for hours, maybe we should send some of our alphas.'' She suggested.

Tony-''Calm d-'' He tried to say but she stopped him.

Eve-''Don't tell me to calm down! My children are out there, my son in laws, and one of my best alphas.'' She said as she started to regret saying what she said to Garth. We then see two alpha's that you probably know Cando and Claw but they were drenched from the rain.

Cando-''We came as soon as we could.'' He said as Claw squeezed his own tail and Cando did the same to his.

Winston-''Okay, good luck. But if something happened to them, come back and tell me.'' He said as they both left to find the others. But someone else was listening to their conversation and instead of following Cando and Claw, she followed the burned trail Humphrey left, the fire was out of course, but not the burned marks.

 _Back with the others…._

We see that there still following at least some type of trail of Hutch as they heard growling and stopped in their tracks as it was the bear again, but because it was raining and it was dark enough, it didn't see them behind the trees and left.

Salty-''Okay, so we know that it's here, now where's Hutch?'' He asked himself until they heard a howl, but it sounded like someone was in pain.

Kate-''Hutch!'' She yelled quietly, and she followed it for a few minutes, until she saw a blood trail mixed with a bit of water as she walked over to see Hutch unconscious as his stomach had a huge gash and was breathing slowly. ''Oh god, Hutch! Can you hear me?'' She said tearing up for one of her best friends.

Hutch-''G-g-ggo….'' He said as he was slowly dying.

Kate-''H*ll no we're not leaving you!'' She said as she and Lilly found some leaves to cover the wound, but had but some berries on it to stop the bleeding as he was fixed up, but needed more things that they didn't have. Garth then had put Hutch on his back while Shaky and Salty were look outs in case the bear or someone else was near.

Humphrey-''Okay, let's go.'' He said as they all left, but Salty saw some wolves looking for something, but before they could speak the bear made a huge roar and both wolves ran. ''Who were they?'' He asked, and trust me, they weren't Cando and Claw, and they were still very far away from them. But Humphrey saw them run away.

Lilly-''We need to go, we'll figure that out later.'' She said as they all kept going. They walked for about 3 miles worth until Garth stopped.

Garth-''Sorry guys (Inhales) I need…..a minute….'' He said as they all found a cave to take shelter in while Kate and Lilly were on guard.

Salty-''Why don't we just stay here until the rain goes away?'' He asked but realized that that was kinda a dumb idea for so many reasons.

Kate-''We can't, There are wolves out there that are probably wolves we don't know and would want to kill or rape us, there's a bear out there that's out for blood, the rain is at least letting up a bit, and if we stay, Hutch could bleed out and die overnight and truth is, I don't know if it was either the bear, or something else that caused his injury.'' She said. ''We need to keep going, for Hutch, and for us.'' She said as they all left. But while they did, Humphrey had an idea and marked the cave with an '' _H''_ also they replaced Hutch's bandages which are leaves in case you didn't know.

 _Elsewhere…._

We see that the mysterious wolf was still following the paw trail but heard talking as it was Kate's voice and followed it, hoping that they were okay.

 _Back with the others…_

We see that they continued to venture in the deep forest as they see a gas station, but decided to stay away because they didn't want any trouble with any humans. But Lilly went over and got some towels, she remembered hearing one time a while ago about towels from some campers and thought they could be useful for Hutch if something happens, after she got them, she went back to the others. They then find a waterfall and decided to drink fro it since I think that rain water is bad for you, unless you boil it but that's also for sea water if you didn't know that, but anyways they continue until Hutch whimpers as he was shaking a bit as blood began to pour down on Garths back.

Kate-''Okay, we need to wrap around the wound.'' She said as Lilly got the towels she brought with her as they first cleaned the wound and the wrap the towels s wounds, luckily the towels were a dark green like color so no one can see them so easily as they were almost there, but the mysterious wolf was following them.

After about an hour more of walking in the rain, Shaky just needed to say something.

Shaky-''Guys, what _do_ you think caused that bear the chase us?'' He asked as Humphrey and Garth sighed but did it loud enough for Kate to here as she thought of that the whole time since they found hutch as she stopped and turned around to look at her Husband and her brother in law.

Kate-''Guys, what happened? You can tell us.'' She said sweetly to them as they looked at each other and said.

Humphrey-''Well, it was the same thing that happened to us in on the mountains Kate.'' He said as she remembered. But Garth had put Hutch down softly on the ground and Shaky and Lilly were next to him in case he woke up. ''Now, from the moment we started running….'' He said.

 _Flashback….._

We see that Humphrey and Garth just started running; the reason why Garth ran was because this was literally the biggest bear he's ever seen.

Humphrey-''We're we going?!'' He yelled as Garth had an idea as he then climbed up a tree a bit and grabbed a big enough tree branch as he saw the bear and used it to smack it strait in the face as it fell with a big scratch on its face as it was over his eye and nose.

Garth-''Keep going!" He yelled as they found a den as a place to hide.

Humphrey-''Garth! Did you not smell that bears scent in the cave?! Even I know that's wh-'' He was interrupted by Garth.

Garth-''Yes, I did! And I didn't smell anything.'' He said as Humphrey didn't either, even if he was only in the cave for a few minutes.

Humphrey-''Then what do you think caused the bear to come after us?'' He said as they thought about it but saw that it was getting dark and they needed to hurry.

Garth-''Maybe I was near its cub? That's when a bears is near so maybe it thought we were trying to hurt its kids.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Hate to admit it to ya, but that can't be. On the way here, I didn't see any cub or cubs near you or that bear, but I did see and smell blood on its paws, but it was like it touched or carried something.'' He said. ''Also it's a she, and I got a real bad look.'' He said. ''Also she had scratch marks all over her body.'' He said.

Garth-''Okay. Gross. But what are you talking about?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''Well it was gross but, I found some blood in the bears, _area_ and realized that she'd just had cubs.'' He said. ''But it's November, and black bears don't usually have cubs until January, I guess she had them at the wrong time.'' He said as Garth looked a bit puzzled as to how he knew that.

Garth-''Ummm, how do you know that?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''Well, it was January when kate was still in alpha school for a few more months, and a wolf explained to me about how a black bear has kids, it kinda interested me.'' He said as Garth was impressed with Humphrey.

Garth-''Did you ge-What are we talking about?!'' He said. ''Let's not get distracted, we need to keep go-go-RUN!'' He yelled as the bear had found them as they kept running as it began to rain but it was light rain as they screamed again as the bear was getting closer.

 _Flashback over….._

''So that's the screaming we h-heard.'' Someone said as it was Hutch who had woken up and heard the story. He tried to get up but almost fell but was helped by Shaky.

Hutch-''Thank you.'' He said.

Shaky-''No problem.'' He said as Hutch was limping a bit.

Hutch-''Thank you all for saving me.'' He said.

Garth-''Your welcome man, but what happened to you that got you that gash?'' He asked.

Hutch-''Well, while I was running from the bear, I fell down a cliff and, I-it looks like I cut myself good.'' He said as he tried to laugh it off.

Kate-''Your okay, how do you feel?'' She asked him.

Hutch-''Pretty sore, but I'll live, probably.'' He said as they heard the roar again as they all ran except Hutch who climbed onto Garth's back as they ran. But the bear was actually in front of them as Shaky was in the way and got smacked and flew into a tree and was in pain as the others spread out while Kate got Shaky. But it looked at Humphrey as it was about to swipe at him too.

Kate-''Humphrey!'' She yelled but he didn't look it time but was pushed out of the way by someone as Humphrey got up quickly he saw that it was Autumn who followed them as she then used her claws to scratch the bears left leg as it fell for a minute as she ran to Humphrey.

Autumn-''You okay?'' She asked him and he nodded as they all then ran as they were only a few minutes away from Jasper.

Humphrey-''Hey, Thanks for saving me.'' He said to her.

Autumn-''Your welcome, you would've done the same for Kate.'' She said as they were almost there, as they kept going almost near jasper at least.

 _Back in Jasper…_

We see that Winston, Eve, and Tony were completely scared. It's been hours since they've seen anyone they sent to look for Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and Hutch. They even thought of sending 3 alpha's but decided not to since they heard roars from the forest and they could be dead they thought and that they didn't want to waist anymore lives.

Winston-''That's it, I'm going out there!'' He said but Eve stopped him.

Eve-''Winston, Are you out of your mind?! Look, I love them all too, but it's been hours and the storms only getting worse and worse.'' She said as he knew this too, but he just had to try as he walked out before kissing her and left, but Eve send at least one alpha to follow Winston. But Winston was stopped by two wolves who were in front of him as it was Cando and Claw…..what? Did you think I forgot about them? But they tried to say something but were caught off with a roar and went outside.

 _Back with the others….._

We see that they made it back to Jasper park, but the bear was still following them as they came up with a plan that also involved Autumn as they all split up except for Humphrey and Garth as they're the ones that the bear was after as they kept going until they got to the top of the waterfall….

Humphrey-''Garth, if this plan doesn't work. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for dropping in on you and Kate when you both met, I didn't even know you at all and that with the way you treat and love Lilly, I was able to see clear as day that your actually a great guy, I'm so sorry.'' He said.

Garth-''I'm sorry for almost being with kate, I heard from some of my friends back in my old pack that you two were together, I knew that you both had some sort of feelings and yet I almost did what I did anyways and almost tore Lilly's heart apart.'' He said as he teared up a bit. ''I'm sorry.'' He said as the bear got closer.

Humphrey-''And I'm really sorry for this.'' He said as he pushed Garth off the cliff, as he landed in the water, but Garth knew what Humphrey was doing, as he was gonna sacrifice himself.

Garth-''No! Don't do it you idiot!'' He said as he swam as fast as he could out of the water to save Humphrey.

Back on the top the bear was getting closer and closer to Humphrey, but Humphrey still couldn't figure it out, why everything was happening.

Humphrey-''Listen! Whatever happened to you to make you think we did something to you, you're wrong! I don't know what we did, but whatever it is, were sorry. But if you must, then kill me, not them. There too important to me to lose them for something we don't even know what we did.'' He said as the bear was about to strike his…

 _Well guys, th- Okay I'm not gonna do that to you guys, so ladies and gentlemen the revel on why this bear was after them the whole entire time in….3…2…1…._

''They didn't kill your cubs!'' Someone yelled as it was autumn who was on the hill up to the cliff.

Humphrey-''Wait, you thought we killed your kids? How?'' He said talking to the bear.

Autumn-''I found out while I came to find you two, when I followed your foot prints Humphrey, I saw two wolves that were near her, as it turned out, the wolves wanted her cubs. She put up a fight, but one of them captured the cubs as a threat to kill them if she didn't stop fighting, they ran with the cubs as she chased them, but had found them dead as they were throw off a cliff onto s-some sharp rocks. She held one of them because it was still alive but died. The two wolves were psychopaths that killed other wolves and animals for fun.'' She said as she cried a little. ''Ma'am, I'm so sorry for your lost. Really I am, but they didn't do it. I found the two who did, after I knocked them out, I found Two more wolves who said they were from this pack, their names were Cando and Claw, I asked them to pick the two wolves back here and to tell Winston, they still have the blood on their paws so you can see for yourself, please, I know your mad, but you have to believe me. Please.'' She said as the bear looked at her and didn't look mad anymore, also just to let you all know, the bear had red eyes, and they weren't because she was mad, because the two wolves who were really responsible had cut her eyes in which that was her blood, but was still able to see a little bit, which is why she mistaken them for Humphrey and Garth, jet black fur and was the size of half a pine tree, and those are really tall also the bears look completely different than in the movies. She then backed away from Humphrey and followed Autumn, to the main den as so did Lilly, Garth who was soaking wet, Hutch was getting fixed up by the way, and Kate as they went inside to see the two wolves as they were dark grey and had a rust like color, but looked completely different.

Kate-''So, this is all their fault. Because of their sick fantasies, they nearly got us killed over and over again.'' She said.

Garth-''What do we do with them?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''Simple, we let the mother decided.'' He said as they brought the two sick wolves outside for the mother as she looked at them and remembered them as she then cuts them both loose as they wake up, they see her as she wanted to forgive them, but they didn't know that as they saw the wolves that knocked them out and ran at them. But the bear had smacked them both over a cliff but grabbed onto the ledge. She walked over but one of them clawed half her face off as she roared in pain.

Lilly-''STOP! She's trying to help!'' She said as Humphrey ran over to help as the bear was woozy from so much blood loss as she got up on all four, and fell of the cliff, but grabbed onto it in time, but the grey wolf fell onto the rocks at the bottom and died instantly. Humphrey reached over to help the wolf, as it accepted the help but was actually trying to kill Humphrey. She then grabbed the wolfs arm before it could reach Humphrey's neck as she grabbed the wolf and pulled him down hard as he also fell on the rocks which caused the bear to lose her grip on her other paw and fell as she died also as her organs were cut opened, but luckily had died on impact.

Humphrey-''…'' He couldn't say anything as she looked down at the 3 ripped to bits dead bodies as the others had made it.

Shaky-''What happened? Where's th- oh god.'' He said as he looked down to see them and had thrown up as the others were also upset about it too. They then went back to the bears den and buried her with her 4 cubs while they had humans take the wolves away somewhere, and really who cared anyways as to what happened to those sick jerks? But had then gone home as everyone was glad to see them as it had finally stopped raining and the sun was out.

 _2 days later…_

We see that Garth and Lilly were ready to leave as they look around there cave.

Lilly-''I'm gonna miss it here, there were so many great memories.'' She said as Garth agreed to that. ''What was your favorite memory?'' She asked him.

Garth-''Not sure yet but your right, we had some good moments and some bad ones, but that in the past now.'' He said as they hugged for a minute until they heard a knock as it was Humphrey. ''Oh, so the Coyote finally knocks this time.'' He said as Lilly play punched him. I had to say it at least once.

Humphrey-''Oh come on! You're still calling me that? Even after I saved you and apologized.'' He said.

Garth-''So you mean the time when you, me and a friend had decided to go log sledding and had nearly killed us and had caused the wolf to have his paws caught on fire? And even though you saved my life, you still pushed me down 2 stories worth of waterfall?''He explained.

Humphrey-''…..yeah, you were right about that first one, I think that wolfs name was Sebastian, yeah he was a great friend before he had to leave to take care of his parents, heard he's proposed to a girl named Katelyn, and he wanted me to be his best man.'' He said as he, Kate, Shaky, Salty, mooch, Winston, Eve, Candy, Sweets, Cando, Hutch, and both of them were invited, also Mooch had a long time friend there before he moved, her name was Savoy who he carried about who was also gonna be there. But anyways.

Garth-''Yeah, I remember that, greatest adventure I ever had and yet that was 3 months ago.'' He said.

Lilly-''But I'm sure we're gonna be there.'' She said. ''Goodbye Humphrey.'' She said as she kissed his cheeck, but Garth was okay with it as they went outside….

''SURPRISE!'' As it was every wolf from the whole pack, as they all wished Garth and Lilly luck on their journey.

Garth-''You sly dog! Did you do this?" He said.

Humphrey-''Yeah, and I had some huge help.'' He said as Eve and Winston walked over to them.

Eve-''We're all gonna miss you both so much.'' She said as she hugged them as so did Humphrey, The omegas, the alpha's, Hutch, Cando, Candy, Autumn and a bunch of others, but they didn't see Sweets anywhere until they saw her running up to them.

Sweets-''Sorry I'm late, I made you this Lilly, to remember us, well mostly made it.'' She said as it was a diamond with a crystal neck tie to but around her neck. I have no idea how she made that.

Lilly-''Oh thank you Sweets, but how did you make this?'' She asked her as everyone was wondering the same thing.

Sweets-''Well ever since I heard I had the help of a human, he didn't understand me, but for some reason gave me the crystal string and the diamond and all I had to do was make it.'' She said as they both hugged as Garth and Lilly had then said there last goodbyes and left for the train. About 12 minutes later, they find the train and get on it to head to wherever the wind takes them, more like the train actually.

Lilly-''So, you never answered my question, what was your favorite moment here in jasper?'' She asked him.

Garth-''Getting married to you.'' He said as they made out again, on the train. Okay the time for bed.

 _Well, that was my Halloween chapter for you guys, the ending of the wrath of the bear, not I know that it may not have been scary or at least that scary. But just imagine being in the characters paws, yeah now it scary, but anyways it is now the end of October, or it probably is already for whenever someone or a group of people are reading this story, but anyways later, and stay safe this Halloween 2016._


	7. Chapter 7:The decision

_6:54am/November 8_ _th_

We see that autumn had just woken up in her new den that Sweets had helped her make. She wanted to be there for Sweets since she was really upset with Lilly's departure, even though she didn't know Lilly that well, but she still wanted to be there for her. She decided to go over and talk to her, but not in a way in which Candy would get jealous. She then got up and went outside to see the sun rise as the sky was a mix of blue, pink and orange. She then stretched out as she was a bit nervous to walk around the park as she then left and decided to go see Sweets to see how she was doing. On the way there, she didn't see that many wolves out, probably because it was really early and that she didn't hear about any alpha responses so maybe this was their day off as she then made it to Sweets den which was located near all the trees that really showed the leaves changing due to the session. She then knocked on the door.

Autumn-''H-Hello?'' She asked to see if she was there.

''Come in.'' Someone said as it was Sweets who was barely awake as Autumn came in and saw her, to Autumn she looked cute in her sleep as she nudged her a bit so that she could wake up, a minute later she did as she stretched also and yawned.

Sweets-''…(Yawn) Morning.'' She said as autumn then sat down also.

Autumn-''Morning to you too, so how's Candy?'' She asked.

Sweets-''She's fine now, to tell you the truth, she didn't really want to get together with someone. She thought that everyone would've just had felt pity on her and that they only showed love so that they didn't wanna look like a jerk in front of others or their friends.'' She said a bit upset. ''But I was thinking that maybe, I was never ther-.'' She tried to say, but autumn stopped her and said.

''Your wrong.'' Someone said as it was Candy who was outside the den and walked in.

Sweets-''Candy, I was-'' she tried to say but was stopped.

Candy-''No! No sweets, you're wrong. You were there for me, even when I pushed you aside; you still wanted to help me. You and autumn saved me from whatever it was that knocked me out in that cave, you risked your own life to save me, and I could never thank you enough for that. Don't ever say that you weren't there for me because you were, all of you were.'' She said as Sweets looked at Candy as she hugged her crying a bit as she was right, she was there but just didn't feel like she was at the moment.

Sweets-''I'm so sorry.'' She said but candy let go for her and said.

Candy-''There's nothing to be sorry for.'' She said as Sweets then wiped her tears away as autumn looks at them, she just froze there, not knowing what to do or say as Candy came over and asked her something. ''Autumn, you alright?'' She asked her as she was just in a deep thought but snapped out of it and said.

Autumn-''Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that.'' She said as Candy said _'Okay'_ and Sweets came over as they all talked and hung out that morning together.

 _Main den…._

We see in the main den Humphrey waking up but did it quietly so that he didn't wake Kate up and just watched her sleeping. He never got a chance to watch her sleep because she usually wakes up first, but her father told her that today everyone had a break, they really took advantage of that to get as much sleep as possible. This happened rarely but the only reason why this happened was because they found a new caribou location, most of the wolves started to get along, but anyways he just kept watching her until he yawned on accident but she was still asleep.

Humphrey-''Ya know kate, I'm not sure if you're listening but, I just hope I never take you for granted. Your fun, sm- No, I gotta think of something original ummmmm…(sighs in defeat) Nothin' but still I love you.'' He said as he walks outside to see the sun coming up as 16 minutes later Kate wakes up.

Kate-''(Yawns) Morning Humphrey, how'd you sleep?'' She asked and Humphrey was a little confused, she never asked that question that way, as if she planned to say that for a while, but he just went with it anyways.

Humphrey-''Fine, how about you?'' He asked her.

Kate-''Great.'' She says softly to him as the wind was cool and there weren't any clouds in the air and it just felt great.

Humphrey-''Say, do you umm wanna go for a walk?'' He asked her.

Kate-''Sure….'' She said as they did walk for a good hour and a half as Kate looked a bit upset and Humphrey had a guess as to why but wanted her to say it just so that he wouldn't make her think he was annoyed.

Humphrey-''You okay Kate? You can always talk to me if s-'' He tried to say but she stopped him and said.

Kate-''I'm fine I just, I just miss my little sister so much.'' She said crying a bit. ''I remember everything we did together, she was so curious of the world around her, that I never really got to talk to her.'' She said as they stopped walking as Humphrey wiped her tears away. ''And garth of course, he's a great guy when you get to know him, I'm glad your both friends.'' She said as he then said.

Humphrey-''Kate, don't beat yourself up, you were with her, and she said she'll visit, plus she'll come back and you two can be together again, hanging out, playing in the snow, talking to each other about me.'' He said not realizing what he just said until it was too late.

Kate-''How do you know that?'' She asked him with a hint of humor as he gulped in fear.

Humphrey-''Well, I wanted to see you and I heard you both talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I just listen, but that was it I swear!'' He said as she laughed.

Kate-''We knew you were there, we spotted you and we hung out, but when we played tag, you fell off a cliff and were knocked out, and all you remembered was walking up the hill and listening to us.'' She said as he remembered her telling her what happened as he was still dazed so he didn't really remember her telling him. She then thought about what he was saying and realized what he was doing as she kissed him and he didn't really know why so she decided to tell him. ''Thanks for making me feel better, I really appreciate it.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Oh, you're welcome.'' He said as he knew what he was doing.

Kate-''I still miss them though.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Yeah I miss em too, I wonder what they're doing now?'' He asked, as she thought that they were already either finding a den or already did and just made some new friends, or are still on the train. But she was only guessing and she knew that.

Kate-''Who knows, I just hope that they're happy.'' She said. ''Ya know, I wasn't really able to spend time with Lilly. Only when we were two young pups that would go on adventures together and be the best wolves ever, god where we naïve back then.'' She said as she started to smile again. ''But we were kids, and who knew that we would have great lives now. Oh I remember one time when we both had went into the caribou grounds, Lilly was really young at the time, at least 2-3 months old and yet I was stupid enough to do it, twice.'' She said as he remembered that as she was grounded by not going to her friend's sleepover.

Humphrey-''Oh yeah, that was me and my friends first sleep over too.'' He said as they continued walking having a conversation. ''I also remember the time your mom nearly kicked me out of the pack for getting you hurt while log sledding.'' He said as her leg got broken, but luckily I helped heal her before her Eve got there and instead of kicking me out, she had forbidden me to see Kate, but since I healed her, the punishment only lasted an hour.

Kate-''Yeah, but it really was my fault. You didn't have to ta-'' She tried to say but was interrupted.

Humphrey-''It really was my fault, plus I wanted to. Who knows how much trouble you could've been in.'' He said as they also remembered the time that he and his friends were picked on for being omegas and his mom worried about him.

Kate-''Yeah, they were such a*sholes to you guys, I wish I could've done more.'' She said, also I don't like cursing so that's why curse words are like that, but anyways she felt really bad about what happened to them, some omegas sadly nearly took there own lives.

Humphrey-''You did Kate, you told your father about it, plus we showed those alphas and look at us now. We're all friends, we most of us, we can live happy lives here.'' He said as he then decided It was time. ''Kate, I need you to do me a favor.'' He said to her.

Kate-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked curious and suspicious.

Humphrey-''Close your eyes, and I'll take you there.'' He said as she did and just in case she opened her eyes on accident she used her left arm to cover her eyes as Humphrey helped her navigate. ''Okay so a little to the left, no! right I mean. Okay keep straight, now turn a slight right.'' He kept helping her for about 2 minutes until he stopped her. ''Okay stop, now on 3 you can look okay?'' He said.

Kate-''Okay Humphrey.'' She giggled a little as she was excited as to what Humphrey was gonna show her.

Humphrey-''Okay on 3, 1…2…..3!'' He said as she opened her eyes to see that they were on top of a mountain with a view of jasper including a mountain or two and a lot of trees, there was also a stream and waterfall and a stream heading out towards the ocean as some humans they heard called it as they went fishing.

 _(Play Most Emotional music: ''Swept away'' by Fired Earth Music.)_

Kate-''…Humphrey, T-This is so beautiful, how did you find this?'' She asked him with tears of joy.

Humphrey-''Well, when you were sick I looked for some followers that had pollen to open your sinuses and I found them up here and thought that I would bring you up here sometime.'' He said as she pounced on him and kissed him on the lips or muzzle whichever you want to call it.

(You can stop the song now, if you want.)

Kate-''Thank you.'' She said as they made out for about 13 minutes until she got off him and laded next to him and thought of something. ''Humphrey.'' She said as she looked at the moon before it would go away for the day.

Humphrey-''Yeah Kate?'' He asked her.

Kate-''Do you think about pups?'' She asked him as his heart skipped a beat as he blinked.

Humphrey-''I'm sorry, w-what was the question?'' He asked her again.

Kate-''(Laugh) I asked you what do you think about kids?'' She said as he then thought about it and was really thinking about it and said.

Humphrey-''Well, I think that pups would be great, but.

Kate-''What Humphrey? You can tell me.'' She asked with so much care in her voice.

Humphrey-''Well, I love pups Kate, but I don't think we should have any.'' He said with as much heart as he could as she gave him a look in which she was curious as to why and looked a bit upset.

Kate-''Why?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Well Kate, I just don't feel like I'm ready. I'm an omega, I can be responsible but that would mean we would have to put everyone last and our kids first, I know they would understand but it would still hurt them because they could feel like we had kids as an excuse so that we wouldn't be with them anymore. Plus, I love you, and we don't need kids to show that, you, Lilly, Garth, your parents and our friends are all I need. Especially you.'' He said as she looked down for a while and looked back at him and said.

Kate-''You're right, I don't feel like I ready either, I love kids too but I thought that you would want kids.'' She said as a tear escaped her eye.

Humphrey-''We still have each other, but if you want kids, then I'll try my best to be the best fath-'' He tried to say

Kate-''No Humphrey, like you said, we don't need kids to show that we love each other, like you said; all we need is our friends and family. Nothing more, and nothing less.'' She said as they hugged but she whispered in his ear and said. ''But, who said we couldn't do it?'' She said giggling a bit as he was taken aback by that as he was about to say something but was pushed playfully to the ground as Kate was on top. ''You ready?'' She asked sexually.

Humphrey-''Since we got married.'' He said as they kissed and yeah ummm, I'm gonna not show that because I respect their privacy and that I'm their friend, plus they'd kill me.

 _Well, that's chapter 7. I don't really know what else to say, but make sure to leave a review, and later! Oh and by the way, nobody has kids in this story, except for one couple._


	8. Chapter 8:Adventures of Willamette Park

_10:32pm/November 8_ _th_

We see that Lilly and Garth are still on the train; yeah they've been on it for a while now as we see them having a conversation.

Lilly-''So let's try to get back at least a week before the winter season.'' She said as they we're already talking about how they were gonna get back home, even if it was gonna be a while they still wanted to plan ahead of time so that they could enjoy their time alone and worry about getting back when they crossed that bridge.

Garth-''Wait, how do we know if the trains gonna come back then?'' He asked her as she thought about it as she explained that they could try looking at a schedule that's on a poster board, I forgot what they were called, but I believe that they would have a schedule for when the train arrives and departures, so when they fine it they can look to see if the train would come back too late or too early. ''Alright, but were would we go? I mean yeah it can't be too far away, but not so close.'' He said as they decided to sleep on it and think of something.

 _7 hours later….._

We see that it's a bit dark out and that Garth had woken up first and saw Lilly still asleep as he sees that the train was at its stop and woke her up.

Garth-''Lilly, it's time to wake up.'' He said as she woke up.

Lilly-''Why? Did we stop?'' She asked him as he nodded and they both got off the train and ran before anyone could see them. As they keep going they come across a sign that says ''Willamette National Forest'' as they had then found a sign for the train schedules and the date that they need to leave in less than 8 days as they planned to stay for the week. So in case you still don't understand there plan, they're going to stay at wherever they stop at and go back in a week's before the winter season and not because it will start snowing, because at that time it will start to get colder outside and even for wolves, they still can't be out for that long.

 _4 Hours later…._

As they continue searching, Garth's stomach growls as he was hungry, he saw that Lilly was hungry too but didn't want to say anything so that he wouldn't make it worse for her. They keep going until they saw a black tailed deer as Lilly and Garth hid from it until it's guard was down as Garth was about to get it, but Lilly beaten him to it as she bit down on its neck until it stopped moving as Garth was shocked and impressed, shocked because she took it down so silently.

Garth-''That was amazing Lilly! Who taught you that?'' He asked her.

Lilly-''Kate though me, the day we all got back to the pack from the mother bear. She taught me on how to take down prey silently in case you were gone somewhere and so I could help you.'' She said as he thought in his head that when he got back he needed to ask kate to teach him that move, but they took the stag and ate since they still didn't have a den and buried the bones, they weren't gonna just leave the carcass out in the open, that would be a bit messed up. They then continue there search for about 12 more minutes but they were both exhausted so they needed to find a place quick as they heard a waterfall as it was proxy falls as they both crossed the huge log to get to the other side. Garth looked over to see that Lilly was slowing down a bit.

Garth-''Lilly, are you okay?'' He asked her.

Lilly-''I-I-I'm fine.'' She said as she yawned as Garth then went underneath her as she was on his back now.

Garth-''Lilly I know you're tired, just go to sleep.'' He said as she gave him a look saying _'Are you sure?'_ as he nodded as she then drifted off to sleep in a few seconds as he had gotten a drink from the stream from the waterfall and kept going for about 20 minutes until he found a den, the entrance had a view of the beach as there was brown like sand, a rock that was on the beach but wasn't in front of the view as it was a few yards away in the water as looked up in the night sky and mouthed the words _'Thank you'_ as he walked in and had set Lilly down softly as he could as he was beyond tired, It was Lilly's fault by the way, even if he was dead tired he still wouldn't have a problem, he was just really tired after walking for so long, hunting and countless walking as he just feel onto the ground and was out like a light but Lilly scooted over to him as they both smiled.

 _4:45am/November 9_ _th_

We see that it was still night time as there wasn't a cloud in the sky, only the stars and the moon but we see that Lilly is stirring in her sleep as she was having a nightmare about bad things back in jasper. She wakes up sweating a bit as Garth woke up too worried for her.

Garth-''Lilly, are you alright?'' He asked as she hugged him tearing up a bit as she told him what happened. ''Shhh, it's okay Lilly, it was just a bad dream.'' He said hugging her as they then go back to sleep for about 3 more hours until they both wake and Garth told Lilly that he's going out to look for food as he left. We see that Lilly was just about to fall asleep until she heard something outside; she didn't want to but had to as she left to see a cub. Run Lilly.

Cub-''Hello, can anybody help me?'' He asked as Lilly did need to be told not to go near the cub. She and her friends had been through h*ll with that black bear about 3-4 days ago, and she was not gonna go through that again. EVER! ''Somebody, anybody?'' He said as she just ignored it and went back inside the cave but heard growling as she looked back to see some wolves that were about to eat the cub. Fate, it comes with a lot of surprises doesn't it? She then sees that there were only 3 of them as she decided to distract them by having the mother get there, so she had found some raspberries for fake blood, some dirt and messy hair and had pretended to have ran as she was fake hyperventilating as she ran up to the wolves and told them to run as the mother bear was coming, and sadly she really was as we then hear a roar. There will be more enemies than just bears and wolves, just to let ya know.

 _Back with Garth…._

We see that he was still looking for something, but couldn't find any tracks or scent so there wasn't any type of prey out there until.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

He heard Lilly's scream and ran towards it as he retraced his steps as he did he tripped over a stump and landed on a rock with his back as he groaned in pain but got back up and kept running. About 3 minutes later he gets back to the beach but doesn't see anybody.

Garth-''LILLY!? LILLY?!'' He screamed in fear until he heard coughing and looked behind a bush to see one of the 2 wolves that tried to eat the cub, only to have his guts spilled out.

Wolf-''T-they went (Cough) north, hurry, save your friend.'' He said as Garth then tried to help but they both knew that he was gonna die so Garth then gave the wolf water and patched him up as fast as he could. ''Thank Y-you, now go.'' He said as Garth then ran North for about a mile until he saw a dead wolf up against a tree with his ribs showing and a broken neck as this must've happened when he hit the tree somehow but closed the wolfs eyes as he then kept going until he found Lilly with the cub as she gave him back to the mother as they both left.

Garth-''LILLY!'' He yelled as they both hugged. ''I'm so glad your okay,(As he was breathing heavily, because 100% was because he was worried and that 1% was that he remembered what Eve told him if something happened to her while they were gone.'' He said for it would take a while to forget that moment. ''But What happened?'' He asked.

Lilly-''That cub you saw came near the den and these wolves were about to eat it, then the mother bear came and attacked as one wolf ran with the cub, while the other distracted the bear for us to run so I took that chance to chased after him, he fell and I grabbed the cub to get away, but I didn't see him coming after me so I guess he ran or something.'' She said, yeah let's not tell her what happened to that wolf. ''Are you okay?'' She asked as he had a bruise on his back.

Garth-''I should be asking you that.'' He said as they both just went back to their home.

Lilly-''You wanna go back home?'' She asked.

Garth-''Yeah, but we still have like 4-5 days left, but atle- Oh I forgot about that.'' He said as he then found a deer as they both ate it.

 _15 Hours later…_

We see that there both asleep on the beach after the _events_ that took place today as then the same cub that was captured today came back to them as it left a note in the sand that said _'Thank you for saving me female wolf.'_ As he then left to go back to his mother, luckily they slept outside so neither the cub nor the mother bear knew where they lived, so that a plus. Also that wolf that Garth helped had left and left a note saying that he was leaving as he was as they didn't know it, but the wolf had gotten on a train to leave for Montana, not that it matters but, I just thought that you all would wanna know, also so that I wouldn't leave any plot holes.

 _Hey, so yeah this was a bit shorter than usual but I just wanted to let you all know how Lilly and Garth were doing, what? Did you think I would cut them out of the story? No! But anyways Review, Favorite and follow, and I'll see you in chapter 9. Also how does a Sonic One-shots sound? Tell me in the reviews! Also Favorite and Follow._


	9. Chapter 9:Hutch and ?

_So, I've been thinking about this story and I just wanted people to know to leave reviews, I know that some people do but it's so I can get feedback and know if I'm doing good or not, so please, please leave a review, I just can't stretch this out enough, If I don't get feedback then I don't know if what I'm writing is good or not, don't get me wrong I'm not desperate, I just want to know to see if I need to improve, so that's one of the reasons why the updates are slow, it's so I can give people time to read and wow is this a long message, but anyways enjoy the chapter._

 _November 12_ _th_ _, 2016_

It was another great morning in jasper; also the reason why I skipped 2 days was because nothing was really happening then. We see that Hutch was back to normal, he's scars were still healing, but nobody could tell because of his fur. He was able to walk normally and decided to take a walk. As he did Hutch wanted to hang out with Kate and Humphrey, because let's be honest, he hasn't really seen them that much. He then wanted to see if he could run as at first he felt a bit of sting in his ribs, but had gotten use to it and was there in less than a few minutes, but stopped as he saw Eve talking with Humphrey and Kate as they then walked out and saw them laughing.

Hutch-''Hey guys.'' He said as they said hi back to him. ''So what are you guys laughing about?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''(Laugh) Well, Kate and I had talked to Eve about something, and it turns out, do you wanna tell him?'' He asked her and she said _'yes'_ as she walked up to Hutch and told him.

Hutch-''You're kidding?'' He said as he chucked a bit. ''Your okay with this?'' He asked.

Kate-''Yes it's fine.'' She said.

Hutch-''So, you told your mother this? And Humphrey's okay?'' He asked.

Kate-''Yeah, but the whole 'almost doing it' thing, she surprisingly didn't mind. She knew that we were together and that I would defend him from her.'' She said as Hutch thought that Humphrey would be chased up a tree by Eve, but didn't want that to happen and luckily it didn't.

Humphrey-''Well I gotta go, omega calls. Love you Kate.'' He said as he kissed her forehead and ran off.

Kate-''Love you too.'' She said as she then left to go talk to her father as Hutch then decided to go home.

We see him walking off back to his home when he sees Candy, as she was in a meadow by herself and looked a little upset and was shivering a bit, so he walked over to talk to her. Candy was just thinking about things, and the meadow she was in usually help her clear her mind so she could focus. But then she saw Hutch coming towards her, as she was happy to see him she was a bit scared, but didn't know why.

Hutch-''Ummm, hey Candy.'' He said a bit nervous since he didn't know how to talk to girls, not in a really bad way, but it was because he never really talked to a female omega before, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Candy-''Hey Hutch.'' She said looking at the far stretches of the meadow as Hutch didn't know what to say or do.

Hutch-''Are you okay?'' He asked her.

Candy-''Yes, you?'' She asked him.

Hutch-''I'm okay, mind it I lay here with you?'' He asked her.

Candy-''No, I don't mind.'' She said as he did lay next to her, but not too close to invade her space. ''I feel a bit lonely sometimes, before what happened to me. And I just don't know who to talk to about it.'' She said as Hutch had thought about what she said and then.

Hutch-''You can always talk to Sweets, or Me if you want.'' He said.

Candy-''I always wondered this but, do you take after an Indian? Sorry if it of-'' She tried to say but he stopped her and said.

Hutch-''It doesn't offend me, and no, I'm American but I have no problem when someone ask me about it.'' He said.

Candy-''So how are you wounds?'' She asked as she looked at them as like I said, they healed up well.

Hutch-''Oh, they healed up fine. I'm happy that my friends were there to help me get back on my paws.'' He said as Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, Shaky, Salty helped him be able to recover after his incident before Garth and Lilly left. They continued talking for about 2 good hours before Hutch heard a howl and that it was time to hunt again. ''Have to go, it was nice talking to you.'' He said as he got up.

Candy-''Yeah and Thank you Hutch, maybe we should hang out again sometime.'' She said.

Hutch-''Yeah, I would like that.'' He said smiling as he went off as she then looked at the rising sun.

As Hutch was on his way back home he saw Cando waiting for him.

Cando-''Hey Hutch.'' He said.

Hutch-''Hey Cando, not to be rude but, why are you here?'' He asked.

Cando-''Oh well I just wanted to tell you that I f-I mean I needed to talk to you about Winston.'' He said, but Hutch knew that he was lying and just decided to go along with it but sighed in his mind.

Hutch-''So what do you wanna talk about? Or do you have something else you'd like to tell me?'' He said as Cando was starting to get scared and was trying to think of something. ''I'm waiting.'' He said.

Cando-''Well, umm-(sigh) Okay, I followed you and saw you talking to Candy.'' He said.

Hutch-''Why were you following me?'' He asked.

Cando-''Well, I just don't get to hang out with you anymore. We use to hang out all the time, but after Alpha school, you barley look at me unless it was for hunting or scouting.'' He said a bit upset, but hutch wondered why he couldn't just tell him the truth when he asked him. But felt bad for Cando since he hasn't really been around him for a while.

Hutch-''I'm sorry Cando, I just had other things on my mind and I- never mind, but the point is that I'm sorry, and we can always hang out, okay?'' He said.

Cando-''Yeah, thanks dude.'' He said as he walked off as Hutch went inside his den, he then decided to go to sleep.

 _Yeah, that's a little short but i'm working on things for the finale but until then, review, favorite, and follow! Plus this was so I would have something updated._


	10. Chapter 10:A lost soilder

_Hey, o 2 chapters in a day because I know that the last chapter was too short, so he ya go!_

 _Sunday 6:56am/November 13_ _th_

We see that Kate and Humphrey are asleep, By the way, yesterday; they both found a den and moved in it. It was near the meadow were Hutch and Candy hung out. Humphrey was a bit closer to the entrance of the den as a snowflake landed on his nose, as he wiped it off until another one landed on his nose and then wiped it off again as he then got until to see that jasper was snowing, well it was starting but anyways he knew what that meant, in which Lilly and Garth would be coming back home to visit. He then decided to go hunt today for him and kate, Kate taught him how to since it was a trait that wolves or most wolves should know. About 13 minutes later he comes back with a medium sized Caribou, even though he had a few cuts and bruises. As he dropped the corpse silently and wanted to watch kate but decided not to as he then nudged her.

Humphrey-''Kate, Kate wake up.'' He said as she did and saw him and kissed him.

Kate-''(Yawn) Morning Humphrey, i- Did you-'' She stopped when she saw the caribou.

Humphrey-''Yep, and it's all thanks to you.''

Kate-''Thank you Humphrey, I knew that you weren't that useless.'' She said as he had a shocked expression on his face as she laughed. ''I'm kidding, t-that was a joke right?'' She asked worried that she hurt his feelings.

Humphrey-''Well, yes and no. Yes it shocked me, but in a sad kinda way, but it's fine really.'' He said but saw that she was upset and said.

Kate-''I'm sorry Humphrey, I wanted to try being funny. Guess I suck at it.'' She said but Humphrey walked up to her and said.

Humphrey-''Kate, I'm fine really. It's gonna take a lot more than that to break me into tears.'' He said as she smiled.

Kate-''Thanks, wait why is your eye b-Humphrey.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Kate, it's fine real-AH!'' He said as she pushed some of his fur from his eye to see his eye was a bit swollen and he had a some bruises and cuts on his body. ''I lived?'' He said as she laughed a little and said.

Kate-''Humphrey, you need to be more careful out there hunting by yourself, because one day you may get something worse than a black eye and some bruises.'' She said as he knew what she meant by that.

Humphrey-''Yah, I probably should've asked for Hutch's help.'' He suggested.

Kate-''Well, you're still here in one peace which I'm happy for, but just be more careful next time okay?'' She said.

Humphrey-''I promise mom.'' He said as they both ate the Caribou and Kate had to get to her alpha meeting and said goodbye to Humphrey as he was left alone, but had decided to talk to Winston, he hasn't seen him in a while, He walked for about a good 20 minutes as he seen other alpha's and omegas hanging out together either learning new things from one another, or having conversations as he then made it to see Winston talking to Hutch and a few other Alphas. But Winston heard him and turned around to greet him.

Winston-''Ah, morning Humphrey.'' He said happily.

Humphrey-''Morning Winston, is this a bad time? Cause I ca-'' He was stopped.

Winston-''No, we were just finished.'' He said as the other alphas left and Hutch stayed to say something quick to Winston and left, but said _'good morning'_ to Humphrey and left. ''So, what do you need son?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''Oh, well it's just that I haven't seen you around lately, are you sure that your okay?'' He asked concerned.

Winston-''…..(sigh) I knew it would come to this.'' He said to himself. ''Humphrey, there's something I need to tell you. But I need you to promise me something.'' He said.

Humphrey-''anything sir.'' He said as he sat down.

Winston-''You must not tell anyone about this, especially my daughters yet.'' He said, also if you're confused a bit, he knows that Garth and Lilly will be returning in about 2 days, ya know time flies sometimes.

Humphrey-''Okay.'' He said.

Winston-''I'm dead serious Humphrey.'' He said.

Humphrey-''I know Winston, now please tell me what's wrong.'' He said.

Winston-''(Sigh) I'm dying Humphrey.'' He said as Humphrey was taken back by this. He knew that Winston was a bit old, but not that old.

Humphrey-''But how exactly?'' He asked.

Winston-''There is this sickness that's injuring my organs.'' He said. ''The healer says that I might not make it past winter if it continues. It's not contagious at all, but very deadly.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Oh god, I'm sorry Winston. But I'm gonna had to ignore this order, what if something happened to you right now, or when I been left and I didn't say anything about it? I would feel horrible knowing that I could've saved you by telling someone.'' He said as Humphrey looked down and said. ''I can keep promises, but not something like this. Not from Eve, not from Tony, not my friends or the pack…..especially Kate.'' He said as Winston knew he was right, that people would blame him for this,

Winston-''Look Humphrey, your right. This is so- '' He stopped as he looked behind Humphrey as he did to see Kate there. ''Kate, how much did you here?'' He asked scared.

Kate-''enough (sniff), dad. Why didn't you wanna tell me, or mom or anybody about this?'' She said close to tears as Humphrey walked over to help her.

Winston-''your mother had know since it began, we didn't want to say anything because we didn't want to worry you about it. But I didn't want anyone to worry about me in case this was going to go away, I'm sorry sweet heart.'' He said.

Kate-''you were gonna keep this from me and mom? Dad, why would you do that! Yes we would be worried about you, the whole pack would be. But keeping it away like you planned, what if something happened to you in a few days, or in a few hours, or any second at that matter.'' She said trying not to cry. ''You could've been dead a-at anytime, and nobody would've know until it was too late.'' She said crying as Humphrey hugged her.

Humphrey-''Kate, I'm so-'' He tried to say, but Kate stopped him.

Kate-''none of this was your fault Humphrey. I heard everything, and I'm glad that you didn't go through with it.'' She said as he wiped her tears away. ''Dad, we want to help you. But you need to talk about this to mom, or else she'll be heartbroken about this. She's your wife and you need to tell her this. Including Lilly and Garth when they get here and if this isn't solved in time.'' She said as Winston was ashamed at himself.

Winston-''your right, I was wrong for keeping this from you all for so long. I don't know what I was thinking.'' He said.

Humphrey-''There maybe still time Winston, just let us help you.'' He said as he howled for a pack meeting for everyone, Alphas, Omegas, betas, deltas and just about everyone from all 4 packs. 5 minutes later, everyone showed up as it was starting to snow a bit more.

Winston-''Attention everyone, I have some terrible news for you all.'' He said as he saw Eve coming up the ramp as she went to talk to Tony and his alphas.

Eve-''Winston, are you sure?'' She asked him as Kate and Humphrey gave her a look saying that they know.

Winston-''Yes Eve, it's time. Everyone, I called you here to inform you that I'm not well. I have a sickness in me that could kill me.'' He said as the crowds were all shocked, worried, and upset. ''But there is still hope, but we shouldn't celebrate too early fo-AHHH!'' He yelled as he fell shaking as he was coughing up blood and Kate ran over.

Kate-''DAD!'' She yelled in fear.

Eve-''Winston!? Get the healers now!'' She yelled with tears as 2 alphas headed out to the healer den as 2 more wolves carried him.

 _At the healer's den….._

We see that everyone was waiting outside as it's been 17 minutes since Winston's heart attack as you can say, it was the diese but like he said, it was damaging his organs as everyone waited outside but Kate, Humphrey, Eve and Hutch were inside waiting for the procedure to start as Winston was asleep.

Eve-''Winston, we just wanted to say that if you don't make it through this, we all love you so much.'' She said then one of the healers came in and said that they needed to start as everyone left and waited outside with the others

 _15 Hours later…_

We see that most of the wolves were asleep, as it was 9:52pm at night as a healer came out with a bit of blood in her fur as she walked over to Kate and Eve.

Female Healer-''I'm sorry, we did everything we could. You have a few minutes left, I'm so sorry.'' She said as Kate and Eve were heartbroken as Kate woke Humphrey up as Hutch woke up also as the four of them walked in to see Winston covered in bandages from surgery as he looked over to see them.

Winston-''I'm so sorry, t-that I kept this from you a-all. If I had said something e-earlier, then maybe, there was a chance.''

Kate-''Shhh, save your energy.'' She said as tears were falling of her cheek.

Winston-''you all gave me so much purpose in life. B-but now, it's my time. H-Humphrey, take care of my daughters and my wife for me. They're a-all I have left.'' He said.

Humphrey-''I promise Winston.'' He said crying, they had no clue as to how they could tell Garth, especially Lilly. ''With everything in me, I promise.'' He said.

Winston-''I'm so proud of you H-Humphrey. I need you and Kate to be the leaders of the pack W-When I'm gone. And Hutch.'' He said.

Hutch-''Yes sir?'' He asked trying not to cry.

Winston-''I'm sorry, about everything that happened to you, from your mother, to the marriage. I-I was wrong, can you forgive me?'' He said.

Hutch-''O-of course sir, I already did, that's in the past and I've moved forward.'' He said.

Winston-''Please, D-don't call me sir, just call me by M-my name.'' He said.

Hutch-''Yes Winston.'' He said still trying not to cry.

Winston-''I Love you all.'' He said as he closed him eyes for the last time as Hutch couldn't take it as he cried his eyes out as Kate hugged him, Humphrey was completely fine with it as he hugged Eve as Winston has passed away.

( _Play ''Close to you''_ By Rihanna)

Everyone had gotten word from one of the healer's as everyone howled in sadness as one of the best leaders they had passed away. They had went along way to get to where they were going to bury Winston as it was on the beach for Winston always wanted to go there as he did when Eve was pregnant with Kate as they buried him at a good enough range from the currents as everyone had flowers and peace keeping's to give as there were about 8,000+ flowers over Winston's grave as Kate had put down the flower that he gave her when she was little as she always kept it. They all grieved for about 3 straight hours until everyone left, except Kate as she still sat there. Eve wanted to go but Humphrey said that he would do it as she needed some sleep after what happened.

Humphrey-''Kate. I understand what you're going through, but we need to go.'' He said. ''Your father wouldn't want you to be like this.'' He said.

Kate-''…... I know. I just, can't.'' She said as Humphrey walked over and hugged her as she hugged back and cried as he did too, Humphrey saw Winston as his father, and now he's gone. But they were Happy, because Winston couldn't feel pain, or get sick anymore for he was in a better place, watching over them. As they both then walked back home as a star shined bright in the clear sky from miles and miles away just look outside right now as your reading this if you can see the moon and the stars, for Winston wasn't dead.

 _He was free._


	11. Chapter 11:Memories and Celebration

_Hey everyone, so the last chapter was…well it was really sad to lose Winston. But anyways Thanks for the reviews, really. Don't forget to favorite and follow! Also I just wanted to say again make sure to leave a review about everything in this chapter, also the 2_ _nd_ _chapter were Humphrey said what was taking them so long, he heard Autumn's voice and thought that there was someone else with Candy but didn't address it._

 _6:12am_

We see Kate and Humphrey asleep in their den as Humphrey then wakes up to see that Kate was gone, he looked around for a note but didn't see one but instead saw blood and water on the floor as he hears screaming as it was a female scream as he followed the sound for about a few minutes as he was then somehow near were the new lake was dug up only there was still grass and flowers as he sees a den, but the entrance was blocked off with depree of rocks as when he tried to remove the rocks, the screaming got louder and louder.

Humphrey-''Hang on! I'm coming!'' He said as he made it inside to see a wolf was giving birth to a pup as there were 4 other wolves in the den, a healer who was helping the wolf, Eve, a male wolf and…..Winston, the female kept screaming and was trying to control her breathing as she had silver fur, blue eyes, and had a long grey tail as she pushed one more time until she heard crying as the pup was born. Humphrey tried to walk over to the wolf, but couldn't as he felt a bit weak and sat down. ''What's going on?'' He said to them but they didn't hear him.

Healer-''Congratulations Crystal, it's a boy.'' She said as she handed over the new born pup.

Winston-''Are you alright?'' He asked her.

Crystal-''W-well (breaths in and out) I just gave birth literally a few seconds ago, I lost a bit of blood, and I nearly broke my husband's paw when he tried to help me.'' She said. ''But in other words fine.'' She said as everyone laughed and so did Humphrey as the pup looked weird, not in a bad way, but as if he knew the pup.

Male wolf-''Crystal, I'm so proud of you.'' He said as he and Crystal kissed. ''What should we call him?'' He asked as Crystal was thinking out it.

Eve-''Well, I hope it didn't hurt you too bad, cause I'm about a month away from our pups.'' She said rubbing her stomach as Humphrey was confused. Very confused, like everyone reading this part of the story.

Humphrey-''Eve was pregnant with Kate?'' He said to himself. ''Okay, this had to be a dream or flashback of some sort, but i don't remember any of this, I-I wasn't even in the pack when Eve was pregnant so how was this possible?'' He said as he kept listening to the conversation.

Crystal-''Well it wasn't that bad….Okay yes it was, it was torture. But worth it.'' She said. Oh and the male wolf had grey and white fur, the white fur was mostly under his belly, he had a black and grey tail and brown eyes.

Male wolf-''so what are we gonna call him?'' He asked as she had a thinking look.

Crystal-''I think, Humphrey. I always wanted a boy named Humphrey.'' She said as Humphrey was shocked, that was his mother and father. But that still didn't explain how he was seeing all of this.

''I think I can help.'' Someone said as it was Winston walking over to Humphrey as the others looked at him.

Winston-''Hello Humphrey, it's great to see you again.'' He said as Humphrey tried to walk forward but decided not to since Winston was coming towards him.

Humphrey-''H….h….HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!'' He yelled confused.

Winston-''I know, and I can explain. This is what I wanted to tell you about your parents. But I passed away before I could tell you any of this, so I thought that maybe I could show you them, but I don't have much time.'' He said as the other wolves in the cave then disappeared in gold dust into the clear blue sky.

Humphrey-''Where are they going?'' He asked.

Winston-''I didn't need them anymore, since I showed you. I thought that I could show them to you so that you could remember them, well I would've told you but….sorry.'' He said as he accidentally brought up the memory to Humphrey that he passed.

Humphrey-''its fine Winston, but what was with the rocks blocking the entrance?'' He asked.

Winston-''When me and Eve got there, your father blocked the entrance from some wolves, on our way we saw 2-3 wolves chasing you, but me and Eve stopped them from hurting you and your mother. So in case they came back, he used some heavy rocks to block the entrance.'' He said. ''Sorry, I forgot to unblock it for when me and Eve entered, we blocked it up, but had some of our alphas get the 3 wolves. But the rocks were too heavy and we needed your mothers help but you know why she couldn't help at the moment.'' He explained.

Humphrey-''but what about Lilly and Garth? What can we tell them when they get back? Kate, Eve and the others I mean.'' He said.

Winston-''Just tell them what you would tell them, the truth.'' He said as parts of his started to disappear.

Humphrey-''Wait! Where are you going?'' He said.

Winston-''I have to go back, but Humphrey, you remember what I promi-'' He tried to say but Humphrey hugged him and was crying but felt his chest being pressed on a few times. It didn't show but he felt it, but didn't mind that as it stopped.

Humphrey-''How could I forget?'' He said as they both laughed a little. ''So, this is it? The last time I'll see you?'' He asked as Winston nodded.

Winston-''Humphrey, just remember, that I always loved you all.'' He said. ''Tell Kate, Lilly and Eve this to them.'' He said as more and more of him started to disappear.

Humphrey-''Goodbye Winston.'' He said as Winston then disappeared as Humphrey felt sleepy and heard his name.

 _Humphrey? Humphrey? HUMPHREY?!_

''AHH!'' He screamed as Kate and Shaky were in the den.

Kate-''Thank goodness your okay.'' She said hugging him as he hugged back.

Humphrey-''Oh Kate, I'm so happy to see you! I saw your- Wait, what happened?'' He said.

Kate-''I was trying to wake you up because I heard you crying and then just stopped; I saw that you weren't breathing so I tried to wake you up. But you were still out and Shaky heard me and came in to see what was wrong. I was about to ask to call for help.'' She said. ''But your okay now. Also what were you trying to tell me when you said, _I saw your_?'' She asked as he didn't know if he should tell her or not for it was only 7 hours ago when they buried Winston, he didn't want her to be depressed. But he promised that he would tell her.

Humphrey-''Ummm, guys, not to be rude but I need to talk to Kate for a bit.'' He said as he nodded and left.

Kate-''Okay so, what happened?'' She asked curious as he breathed out and told her.

Humphrey-''before I tell you, promise me you won't think that I'm joking or anything because I'm serious?'' He said as she did take him seriously and said.

Kate-''Okay.'' She said as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself some more.

Humphrey-''Okay, when I was asleep, I woke up and you weren't there, no note, scent or anything. It was as if you never were even there. I heard screaming and ran towards it. I ran until I was at this den that was where the new lake made, but things looked different, like years and years back. When I went inside I saw 5 wolves, A healer, a male, a female, your mother and…your father.'' He said as she looked at him shocked but said.

Kate-''Keep going.'' She said as he did.

Humphrey-''When I went inside, I saw the female wolf was in labor and gave birth to a boy pup. Now here's where it gets crazy, they named the pup _Humphrey,_ me! And it was me because the pup had the exact same fur as me. Then your father broke the fourth wall on me as it was all him as he wanted me to see my parents, I was too shocked to ask him about them like if they were alive or if they passed somehow and if they were still alive, I would've asked if he knew where they were.'' He said. ''Your still with me?'' He asked as she nodded and continued. ''Okay, so then he talks to me about them and like I said, he wanted me to see them. He told me that he always loved you all. You, Lilly, and Eve. Then I woke up.'' He said as Kate looked at the ground for a few seconds and looked up at Humphrey and said.

Kate-''Humphrey, is this true?'' She asked as he nodded and she hugged him crying a bit.

Humphrey-''I know Kate.'' He said as she then wiped her tears away and kissed him.

Kate-''Thank you for telling me this Humphrey.'' She said. ''Okay, come on.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Wait, where are we going?'' He asked.

Kate-''Oh, I forgot to tell you that Eve would have a celebration for Lilly and Garth coming back to visit before the Winter Season.'' She said as they both left.

 _With Lilly and Garth….._

We see that Lilly and Garth were on the train on their way back. As Lilly wanted to ask Garth a certain question from a while back.

Lilly-''Garth.'' She said as he woke up.

Garth-''Yeah Lilly?'' He asked kindly.

Lilly-''Can you tell me about your mother?'' She asked as Garth looked, normal, like he knew that she would ask that question sooner or later and said.

Garth-''Sure, my mother….Was an Omega, my dad had a secret relationship with her and the pack he was in never knew about it. One day, he asked her to marry him and she said yes, then a week later she was told by a healer who was friends with her that she was pregnant. She told my dad this and they were beyond excited about it.'' He said as he laughed a little. ''Then a few months later I was born and then someone from outside the pack had found out.'' He said.

Lilly-''and who was it?'' She asked.

Garth-''your father.'' He said as he kept going. ''When he first found out, both my mom and dad were scared that he would tell the others, but he was best friends with my dad so he didn't. He was happy for my dad and that he would never tell anyone.'' He said as he continued. ''But my mom was afraid that sooner or later someone else would find out, so they both decided that one of them had to leave in order to protect me. My mom decided that she would leave, since not many wolves in my pack that my dad knew of didn't know her. So she left and I never saw her again after that.'' He said. ''Then, my grandpa had passed because of old age and my dad took over as pack leader. He helped me train day and night and a few years later, he tells me about this arranged meeting at the moonlight howl, were I met you and your sister.'' He said and well, for those who watched the first movie you know the rest.

Lilly-''Wow, I'm sorry garth.'' She said, but he was okay.

Garth-''its okay Lilly, it's in the past. Plus I know that my mom did what she did was to protect me and my dad.'' He said as they continued to ride the train as they were still a few miles away. I felt like that would be a cool explanation, what do you guys think? Anyways let's continue back in Jasper.

 _Back in Jasper….7:56pm_

We see that the wolves were all setting up for Lilly and Garths return, the alphas and omegas helped get food for everyone, and they heard from campers about streamers and lights for parties. So Kate and Humphrey called in a friend of theirs to get some celebration supplies as a truck pulled up and the person who came out was a kid. P.s. Just let me have this.

Kate-''Thanks for getting the party stuff Biker.'' She said as yeah, this was me.

Biker-''No problem Kate, oh and tell Lilly and Garth I said hi.'' He said. ''Wish I could stay, but I need to make it to my plane, later guys.'' He said as he hugged Kate and left.

Humphrey-''Oh was that Bikerboy? Dang it I missed him.'' He said.

Kate-''He said he had to make it to his plane, but anyways how's everything going?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Okay, so we got the food, the decorations are set up, all we need is something big for a surprise.'' He said. ''But we'll think of something.'' He said as autumn was walking around wondering what was going on and saw Kate.

Autumn-''H-Hey Kate, what's going on?'' She asked her, since she moved from Montana, she knew about a lot of human thing, including celebrations like this, but just wondered what they were celebrating.

Kate-''Oh, you didn't hear? Well my sister and my brother in law are coming back home before Winter, after the party I think they may leave to officially leave for a bit longer, so technically this is a goodbye party.'' She said.

Autumn-''that's great, I-is there any way I can help?'' She asked.

Kate-''It's okay, we're almost finished, but you can help with the Kate.'' She said as we see 3 wolves making it.

Autumn-''How do you guys know about a cake?'' She asked.

Kate-''we have a human friend named AD, he told us about this stuff a while back when Humphrey, Lilly and I were kids.'' She said as Kate told her were the cake was. I know this isn't possible, well it is since AD told them about it.

Eve-''Okay, I just got word from some birds, they will be here in about an hour or so.'' She said as about 56 minutes later, they were completely finished.

Kate-''Okay everyone, there gonna be here in a few minutes! Get to your places.'' She yelled as everyone did and Kate, Humphrey, and Eve were going to meet up with Lilly and Garth. ''Hutch, if we don't make it back, just stall them, but if we take too long just start the party.'' She said as he agreed and they went off to the train tracks.

 _With Lilly and Garth….._

We see that they both made it off the train and followed the tracks to jasper, but Kate and the others were following the track.

Lilly-''So Garth, do you think about your mother?'' She asked him.

Garth-''Yep, every day I train, hunt, and dream. I know this sounds a little creepy to yo-'' He said but Lilly stopped him.

Lilly-''Of course not! After what you told me, I would be the same way if I were you, well if I was an alpha.'' She said as they both continued talking. But there was someone else with them, as we see Candy was just alone thinking to herself, but she was going to leave so she could make it back to Jasper, but heard Lilly and Garth as she walked towards them.

Candy-''Hey Lilly! Garth!'' She yelled from a few yards away in front of them as they met up and Lilly hugged Candy.

Lilly-''Oh is so good to see you, so how's it been?'' She asked.

Candy-''Well, everything fine, also I need to talk to you tomorrow about something but, where's-'' She was saying but saw the moon as it was almost time. ''Oh come on, Kate and Humphrey wanted to talk to you when you got back, follow me.'' She said as she lied so they wouldn't know about the party as the 3 of them went off.

 _With Kate…._

We see that there still looking for Lilly and Garth, but saw that the moon as it was almost time.

Kate-''Guys, we gotta go.'' She said.

Humphrey-''But what if they haven't made it yet?'' He said.

Kate-''they probably had gotten off and are heading towards jasper, but if they're not there we'll come back.'' She said as the 3 had ran back to Jasper, but let's see how they're doing.

 _Back in Jasper….._

We see that everyone was still waiting, as Mooch was at the switch to turn the lights on, Cando and 3 other alphas were checking other areas for Lilly and Garth, Reba and Janice were watching the pups, Autumn had finished the cake and was hiding behind it, and Hutch was hiding behind trees while everyone else was hiding in different areas. Cando then came back a bit tired from running.

Cando-''were are they?'' He asked as he sees Candy with Lilly and Garth and Hutch went to go distract Lilly and Garth until Kate and the others came back.

Hutch-''Hey guys!'' He said.

Garth-''Hey dude, say where is everyone?'' He asked.

Hutch's thoughts-'' _Okay Hutch, think of something, anything.''_ He thought to himself and said.

Hutch-''Well….ummm…..'' He tried to think of something.

Garth-''you okay man?'' He said.

Lilly-''Yeah, are you alright?'' She asked as he hated lying, especially towards Lilly and never has lied, but had to as he was about to say something until Candy had beaten him to it.

Candy-''Well there was a marriage today before you got here, 2 friends of Eve's and they needed a place to be married, there was a party but we had to celebrate it early so that we all could get some sleep.'' She said, as Hutch looked relived and Garth and Lilly accepted that answer.

Garth-''Oh, well are the 2 wolves still here?'' He asked.

Candy-''No, they left about an hour or so ago.'' She said as they agreed and kept going as she slowed down from being in front.

Hutch-''Thank you.'' He said quietly.

Candy-''No problem, I know that you hate Lying and never had, or when I'm around. I didn't want you to feel guilty of something.'' She said quietly also.

Hutch-''Thanks.'' He said as they kept going and had made it to jasper, but had gone a different directions so that Lilly and Garth were a bit behind. ''Okay everyone, on 3…1….2…3!'' He said as Kate, Humphrey and Eve made it to say….

Everyone-''SURPRISE! AGAIN!'' They all said as Mooch turned on the lights as we see the cake and the decorations.

(Play a song that you would have a party for!)

Lilly-''Oh my god!'' She said as her and Garth's friends came by and said there _''Hi's''_ and _''Welcome back's''_ from both Alpha's and Omega's.

Sweets-''Oh Lilly, it's good to see you guys back!'' She said as they both hugged.

Lilly-''I missed you too, still got the necklace.'' She said as it was around her neck.

Sweets-''Great, come on your-ummm where're they?'' She said as Eve called out as she made it.

Lilly-''Mom!'' She said as they both hugged.

Eve-''Oh Sweetheart, we missed you.'' She said hugging her and then hugged Garth. ''And how could we forget about you?" She said and hugged him to.

Garth-''Umm, E-eve, your squeezing to tie!'' He said as she had let go and said ''sorry'' as Kate and Humphrey were back too.

Kate-''LILLY!'' She said hugging her sister really tie.

Lilly-''H-hey sis…..n-not…breathi-'' She said as Kate had let go.

Kate-''Sorry, I just missed you so so much.'' She said with a tear in her eye.

Humphrey-''me too.'' He said as Lilly hugged her. ''Don't think you can avoid me Garthy!'' He said as everyone had a confused and a _''what did he say?''_ look as the music stopped and garth had decided to end the shock.

Garth-''Garthy? Yeah I liked barf way better.'' He said as all laughed and had then all celebrated.

 _3 hours later…._

We see that everyone had either left to go home, danced, passed out, or was talking and eating some cake. But we see that Lilly was on a hill watching the party as she laded down on her stomach as we see Candy walk up to her and laded down next to her.

Candy-''so, how'd you two like the party?'' She asked.

Lilly-''It was fun, but how did you guys g-Biker?'' She asked.

Candy-''Biker.'' She said as they laughed a bit. ''So, did you and Garth-

Lilly-''Nothing happened, I'm gonna stop you right there. We had gotten attacked by another bear, we went fishing and sang under the moon before we left.'' She said.

Candy-''Oh sorry, I just wanted to know.'' She said as she drank some water from a bottle she had in her mouth.

Lilly-''…Okay, we did it once!'' She said as Candy had spat out the water in shock and said.

Candy-''I KNEW IT! But I won't tell anyone, unless you're a-okay with it.'' She said as she really did promise Lilly that.

Lilly-''Only me and Kate can you talk about this too, but I'm gonna tell Kate when I see her, promise?''She said.

Candy-''Promise.'' She said as they continued talking, until…..Lilly looked a bit upset and Candy noticed it. ''Lilly, what's wrong?'' She asked in a caring kind voice.

Lilly-''Well, when I talked to other wolves about it, they just look upset and walk away from me and all I asked was a simple questions.'' She said as Candy was worried and asked.

Candy-''what was the question?'' She asked.

Lilly-''Where my dad was?" She said.


	12. Chapter 12:Finding out

We see that Candy was shocked by what Lilly just said. If you don't know, read chapter 11. As she didn't know what to say except.

Candy-''What?'' She said frozen as Lilly looked a bit confused.

Lilly-''I asked where my father was, are you alright?'' She asked as Candy snapped out of it and said.

Candy-''Yeah, I'm fine. Lilly, I-I'll be right back.'' She said as she got up and ran as Lilly was confused again, but just watched the stars for she felt that someone was close by her, but after looking she didn't hear or see anyone as she got tired and decided to sleep a little as she did.

 _In Jasper….._

We see that the wolves that stayed and weren't passed out or sick had finished cleaning up as we see Garth talking with Cando and a omega, as Kate see's Candy walking towards her.

Kate-''Hey Candy, what's wrong?'' She asked as Candy gave her the look and Kate knew what that meant. ''Oh no.'' She said as she ran towards Humphrey before he got too far.

Humphrey-''Hey Kate, what's wrong?'' He asked her.

Kate-''Humphrey, it's time we tell them.'' He said as he understood as he nodded as they asked were Lilly was and Candy said she was on the top of a hill near the river, the one that was in jasper all the time just to let you know, not the new one. As they then go to Eve who was on the ground sad that her husband was gone, as she heard Kate, Humphrey and Candy coming.

Humphrey-''Hey Eve, Listen it L-'' He tried to say.

Eve-''I know dear, I knew that we had to tell her sooner than her finding out herself. Where is she?'' She asked as they told her and they went towards the hill.

 _Back with Lilly….._

We see that she was shaking a bit but then finally had went to sleep as we see that she was then inside of a cave as it was the winter season. She felt cold as she shivered a bit and looked outside to see that it was snowing a little hard, even though there was like a complete white blanket of snow as it was night time. She then got up and looked around her to see a puppy as she then walks towards it and sees that it was a female pup, as it had silver fur, a long tail, and was a bit skinny, not near death skinny, but like not chubby or fat like some pups. Lilly then goes outside to see if anyone was there but didn't see anything as she then went back inside as she saw the pup was shivering and whimpered a bit. Lilly then laded down next to it to keep the pup warm as the pup stopped whimpering. Lilly didn't know what was going on but she was gonna wait out the weather as she then decided to go to sleep as she did.

 _5:23am_

We see that Lilly stirring a bit as she woke up and yawned, but made sure not to make much noise as the pup was still asleep as she then decided to lay there for a minute because she was cold, in a good way and wasn't hot or freezing. After about 10 minutes she got up and looked to see that the snow storm was gone and that it was still night time, but the sky was as clear as there were billions of bright dots in the night sky as she saw the moon was full also. She then looked back at the pup as she started to feel dizzy as she then went back inside the cave before lying down knocked out. But she hears a voice as she looks up to see-

Lilly-''Dad?'' She said as she got up and was hug him but she just went through him. ''Oh, I guess this is a dream.'' She said to herself.

Winston-''Lilly, this isn't a dream. Well kinda, but I have to tell you something.'' He said looking sad.

Lilly-''what is it dad?" She asked wanting to know.

Winston-''this is the last time you'll see me.'' He said as she froze there.

Lilly-''…what?'' She said in shock and a bit of sadness for she didn't understand.

Winston-''Yesterday, or 2 days ago I passed away Lilly, I was really sick for a long time.'' He said as she didn't know what to say as she had a few tears in her eyes.

Lilly-''B-But how? You were fine before Garth and I left….wake up Lilly.'' She said to herself. ''WAKE UP!'' She screamed over and over but couldn't as she then had a few more tears in her eyes as her tears fell onto the snow making the snow look a bit bright were they fell. ''Why? Maybe if I didn't leave….then I could've found out earlier or somethin-'' She tried to say but Winston stopped her and said.

Winston-''Sweetheart. Look at me, I'm so sorry, but I'm not sure if there was a way to keep me from dying, even if the others found out earlier.'' He said as she wanted to hug him, but knew that she couldn't since this was a vision or dream. But that didn't stop him as she then got up but sat down and was suddenly able to hug him, when really it was Winston who was hugging her. ''I have to go now, I want to spend more time with you, but this was my second time coming back this way.'' He said as she wiped her tears away and said.

Lilly-''W-What do you mean _second time_?'' She asked him.

Winston-''I talked to Humphrey first today, or yesterday and told him to take care of you, Kate, and your mother.'' He said as he was disappearing like before.

Lilly-''Where are you going?'' She said.

Winston-''I have to go back now, I love you Lilly.'' He said as she hugged him and said.

Lilly-''I love you too.'' She said as Winston disappeared in her arms as it was only her as she then looked back at the pup who was still sound asleep as she then decided to sleep. ''Maybe, I can wake up.'' She thought as she did in an instant we see her wake up again only she was on the same hill she was on. ''I'm back.'' She said as she rubbed her eyes as they had streams of tears but had then went to the river, the original and washed herself as she got out and shook of the water the was still on her. She then goes back to the hill and looks up at the stars again as she turns around to see that it was Garth.

Garth-''Hey Lilly, I was looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere.'' He said.

Lilly-''Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to think for a bit.'' She said clearly upset as Garth noticed that.

Garth-''There's nothing to be sorry for, I just wanted to see you. Lilly what's wr-'' He tried to say but she started crying as he ran over and hugged her as she hugged back. ''Lilly, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help.'' He said as she told him as he was shocked to what she said. He wasn't sure at first, but then thought about how his friends and the other pack members reacted when he asked about were Winston was. He believed her, because why would she make up a lie like this as he then saw Kate, Humphrey, Candy, and Eve coming towards them.

Kate-''Lilly, Garth. There's something we need to tell you, about dad.'' She said.

Lilly-''I know, I fell asleep and saw dad. He told me and I told Garth.'' She said as they all hugged it out and went back home. But Lilly was happy because she at least was able to see her father again as it got colder that night as in a few more days it would begin to snow completely.

 _Hey, so I know I haven't updated in a bit but still I'm gonna try something tomorrow. But please review, favorite, and follow_


	13. Chapter 13:Happy Thanksgiving

_6:23am/ November 24_

We see that the snow was coming, it was a little but not anything terrible. So let me tell you what's happened in the passage of time since the last chapter, Lilly was told about her father's passing, Hutch and Candy were about to go on there first date, Candy was a bit shy and scared because of what happened to her but Hutch and Sweets helped her as she was better again. Eve had stepped down from leader and Kate and Humphrey are the leaders of the western pack along with Lilly and Garth. Lilly was still trying to get over the info she had gotten, but was doing fine. Autumn had started hanging out with Candy and Sweets a lot and with others in the pack, Salty, Shaky and Mooch were looking for more log sledding locations instead of the same one they've been riding for the past few years. Even though they liked log sledding better when it snows because they would go faster than normal. Now let's see what's going on now as somehow there were more Caribou in the hunting grounds than ever this year.

We see Kate, Hutch, autumn, and 2 more alphas were hunting down some caribou when they saw that there were 7 that were out.

Kate-''Okay Hutch, I need you and Lewis to distract the caribou. Autumn and I will take 2 down each, Matt keep watch for enemies.'' She said as everyone got to their spots as Kate gave the signal and Hutch and Lewis had ran towards the caribou and growled as loud as they could as the plan was working. They kept going until they saw Kate and autumn as they both jumped the 2 caribou and killed them easily while Hutch and the other wolf had took one of the other caribou down. They had 3 whole caribou as they called for some help.

Hutch-''ya know, there are a lot of Caribou out this year.'' He said as he continued to drag the carcass.

Kate-''autumn, you sure you've never went hunting before? I mean I know you've hunted small things for food to survive but. A full grown Caribou by yourself?'' She asked her.

Autumn-''Well, like I said. My mom taught me certain skills when I was little.'' She said as they continued until they saw 3 alpha's from a different pack hunt the other Caribou that were left at the Hunting grounds. ''Who are they?'' She asked.

Hutch-''those are the Southern pack wolves. We've been friends with them for a while.'' He answered her question.

Autumn-''Oh, but how?'' She asked.

Hutch-''Well, what I can remember was that there was this war with a pack from Washington and they needed help so the East and West came to help em out and we've been friends ever since.'' He explained as they had made it everyone was fed, but what worried Kate was that there was still a good amount of meat left but everyone looked full. Also Kate had remembered over hearing about today being special for Humans called _'Thanksgiving'_ and that it was a time for giving thanks to others, she felt like they kinda celebrate every day. Looking out for each other, hunting together and sharing with all wolves. But today felt really special to her for some reason.

Kate-''Maybe it's that holiday the humans celebrate. Maybe when Biker gets back he can explain it to us.'' She thought to herself as she took her share back to Humphrey and her den. About a few minutes later she got back and saw Humphrey was gone and saw a note saying that he needed to talk to Hutch after their hunt as she had decided to sleep for a little bit until he got back.

 _8:55pm/With Sweets….._

We see that Sweets was helping Candy out with her fur as she was going on her first day, oh wait you already know that. But anyways she was almost finished.

Sweets-''so, what's hutch like?'' She asked.

Candy-''He's very sweet, a bit naïve but, in a cute way. He a bit shy around other girls, my guess is that he didn't want anyone else to try to flirt with him.'' She said as she really liked that about him, how he wouldn't look at other girls if he was in a relationship with someone.

Sweets-''Sounds like a keeper, now play nice.'' She said in a sarcastic motherly tone.

Candy-''Yes mom.'' She said as they laughed as they hugged and Sweets said something else before she left.

Sweets-''But seriously, have fun and don't worry about anything. Just relax and have fun.'' She said.

Candy-''Okay, we will. But what if something went wrong? That he has to leave e-'' She was saying but Sweets gave her a look saying _'Take a deep breath and relax'_ as Candy did about 4 times and said. ''Thanks, see you later.'' She said as they said bye to each other as Sweets then decided to hang out with her other friends, or follow Candy to see how they're doing. But decided not to since she respected her friend's privacy.

 _With Hutch…._

We see that he was setting up for his date, he was extremely nervous about it. I'm sure you all did too when you were dating, or some of you I'm not sure I'm not a stalker. Anyways he had set up a date on the beach as he caught a large Caribou for him and Candy; he had started a bonfire, and got some blankets in case they got cold, he also found a part of the beach were they could walk and have the ocean be on both sides, I'm sure some know what I mean. He got the supplies from biker. About 12 minutes later Candy had made it but didn't see him anywhere.

Candy-''Hutch?'' She said looking for him but didn't see him anywhere but heard someone behind her as she turned around in defense but it was Hutch. ''Oh, hey.'' She was relieved

Hutch-''Hey, sorry if I scared you.'' He apologized.

Candy-''I'm okay, sorry for almost hurting you.'' She said as they both felt awkward but Hutch broke the 12 second silence.

Hutch-''so, you wanna get going?'' He asked.

Candy-''Yeah.'' She said as she smiled so that this wasn't any more awkward then it already was as they made it to the beach, just to let you all know that the beach was about an hour away from jasper, so they had privacy. About 2 minutes later they made to the spot and the stars were out with no clouds, it's amazing. ''Hutch, this looks amazing. How long did this take you?''She asked.

Hutch-''It wasn't long…..2-3…..Weeks.'' He admitted as she walked over and said.

Candy-''Hutch, you didn't have to do all that for me. We could've just taken a walk on the beach and that would've been enough. But thank you.'' She said as he was a bit surprised, okay he was really surprised because he thought that he had to go all out for girls, clearly that was wrong. They then ate the Caribou and had washed the blood off when they got done and took a walk on the beach as they had a nice conversation.

Hutch-''so, ummm how are you?'' He asked, he has no clue on what to say.

Candy-''I'm fine, thanks for dinner. That was a great caribou you caught. Ya know, things for omega's have been pretty easy.'' She said.

Hutch-''Oh what do ya mean?'' He asked.

Candy-''Well, we barely get into any fights, most of the omega's are friends with alpha's which is great.'' She said. ''Ya know, sometimes back when Alpha's and Omega's couldn't be together. I dreamed that this would happen, everyone getting along and no fights.'' She said.

Hutch-''me too.'' He said as he looked a bit upset.

Candy-''Are you alright Hutch?'' She asked worried.

Hutch-''I'm fine, really.'' He said as he was thinking of something else to talk about, they still had a little while before they got to the spot he wanted to show her. ''So what do Omegas do in there spare time?'' He asked.

Candy-''Well….one time when I was taking a walk, I noticed some of them watching female alpha's taking a bath and while they w- Ya know let's change the subject.'' She said.

Hutch-''Thank you, I didn't want those images in my head.'' He said as they laughed it off, but seriously that's disgusting. He was panicking a bit for he didn't know what else to say.

Candy-''Hutch, do you think I'm boring?'' She asked him.

Hutch-''Of course not, Candy, I know this was the most awkward conversation we've ever had, and this is our 3rd or 4th, but let's just talk. Ya know, instead of trying to impress one another.'' He said.

Candy-''Yeah, I was running out of ideas.'' She said.

Hutch-''Trust me, you had more ideas then me.'' He said and laughed.

Candy-''so where did you wanna take me?'' She asked as they had made it.

Hutch-''Here'' He said as they both hanged out together for about an hour until it started to get really cold as Candy was shivering a bit as Hutch sat close to her.

Candy-''Thanks.'' She said as they both talked some more and then left as Hutch used some water he got from the ocean to put out the fire, got the blankets and buried the remains of the caribou as they went back home.

 _20 Minutes later…._

We see that there both still walking as Candy was getting tired and yawned. Hutch then got underneath her as she was then on his back.

Candy-''you don't (Yawn) have to do thi-'' she tried to as Hutch wanted to do this.

Hutch-''it's fine, besides I'm not tir-'' He stopped as he heard something as he saw a pair of eyes. ''When I tell you to, run.'' He said as she got of his as the pair of eyes then disappeared and Hutch couldn't see or hear anything. But the wolf jumped at Candy but Hutch pushed her out of the way as the wolf was choking Hutch, but Candy had clawed the wolf in the face and had got him off of Hutch. The wolf then howled as 3 more wolves came out of nowhere as they both fought them off. But one wolf had jumped Hutch and nearly bit his throat but Candy had grabbed the wolf and threw him into a tree knocking him out. ''RUN!'' He said as they both did and there was one wolf after them but hutch had took a different route as he was on a hill, jumped off the hill and landed on the wolf and had his claws on his throat, but instead knocked him out as he noticed the last one was chasing Candy and was after the wolf but had hurt his leg as it was bleeding but fought through the pain and ran, even though he was breathing hard from the pain.

 _With Candy…._

We see that she was still running as she was she got kicked in the face and rolled onto the ground.

'' _You thought you could run from me?''_ He said in a calm voice as he kicked her In the stomach as she cough up a bit of blood.

Candy-''Please, S-st-AH!'' She screamed as he was chocking her.

'' _Shut up. Ya know, I usually murder a girl before I have my way with them. It helps me get aroused easier.''_ He said. _''I remember this one wolf that I almost got done with, I gave her a chance. But no, she just wanted to stay with her best friend. A month later, here we are_ _ **again**_ _. I missed you so much Candy, I dreamed about you, your hair, your eyes, and how sexy you were. You still are, always hav-.''_ He tried to say but she swiped him and punched him really hard in the mouth that 2 of his teeth came out.

Candy-''who are you!? How do you know my name?'' She said ready to attack. ''A-Adam!?" She said in shock.

'' _Sorry, but Adam's dead. He died when he was humiliated in front_ _ **OF THE WHOLE PACK!**_ _''_ He yelled as he charged at her but she dodged it and ran. _''You're so much fun!''_ He said as he ran after her. Candy kept running until she found a hiding spot and hid there. She saw him walking by talking. _''This all your fault! You just had to be difficult! I was generous enough to let you walk, and this is how you repay me?!''_ He yelled as he swiped at a tree and nearly took it down. _''When I find you, your gonna beg me to kill you, but I'm not. I'm just gonna cut you open and f*ck you with your blood all over me.''_ He yelled. She had tears in her eyes because she was terrified and didn't know what to do, she knew she had to run, but didn't know when since he was still so close. _''Enough with these games Candy, The longer you hide, the longer I'm gonna hurt you.''_ He said as he kept looking. She looked behind her and saw an opening and crawled as carefully as possible as she made it out to the other side as she ran silently. But that's what he wanted as he saw her and went a different direction. She kept going as she made it to a stream as she needed to hide but got punched in the face as she was on the ground. _''You brought this on yourself.''_ He said as she was crying while he was dragging her by her hair to the stream as he had held her head in the water as she couldn't breathe as he pulled her back up. By the way they were next to a waterfall.

Candy-''S-Stop, A-'' She tried to say but he punched her in the face again.

'' _Don't call me that again.''_ He said, but she punched him and clawed his stomach as he was bleeding heavily now but shoved her head back in the water as she was seeing black, but had used her left paw and claws to puncture his stomach as more blood came out as he screamed and pulled her out and threw her to the ground.

Candy-''Look at yourself Adam, is this really what you want? You did this yourself! This is nobody else's fault but yours!'' She said with tears in her eyes still. ''I d-don't want to hurt you, please just go! I know you don't want to hurt me anymore.'' She said as he just looked at her and then looked at his reflection in the water as blood was dripping down into the stream as he had flashbacks of all his memories and started crying.

'' _What have I done?''_ He said as he cried and fell onto the ground. _''Candy, I'm so sorry! About everything. Please, don't forgive me for this, just leave me.''_ He said as she walked over to him and said.

Candy-''There's still time, you may be kicked out of the pack, but you can still change. Please!'' She said.

'' _No, it won't be.''_ He said as Hutch had made it and was watching, but still had his claws out in case this was a trap.

Hutch-''Candy, are you alright?'' He asked, he saw her wounds but she looked fine as she turned her head and nodded as Adam then grabbed Candy and had his claws on her throat. ''LET HER GO NOW!'' He said as he was backing up towards the waterfall.

'' _Stay back Hutch, please!''_ He said as he was backing up with Candy towards the water fall.

Hutch-''Please, D-don't take her. Take me! Not just for me, she's too special to be taken from the ones who love her! You know that, you've dated her. So please, let her go and don't take your li-'' He tried to say but the wolf interrupted him.

'' _Why? Why are you trying to help me? After all I've done?!''_ He yelled as he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Hutch-''because, you weren't what you are now. This isn't you. You were an omega when you were a teen, but wanted more so you became an alpha.'' He said. ''I know how it feels when your life is s*it and that the world's against you in so many ways! I lost my mother, and the girl that I've been friends with since Alpha school!'' He yelled as both Candy and the wolf were stocked. But mostly Candy.

Candy-''Hutch, I-I'm so sorry.'' She said crying as hutch looked down at the ground as tears were forming up in his eyes.

Hutch-''I-I-It's okay Candy. Please Adam, let Candy go. Get away from the waterfall. And let us help you.'' He said crying for he never told anyone about what he said. Adam had then let Candy go as she ran towards Hutch and hugged him as he was crying.

Candy-''Shhh, its okay Hutch.'' She said crying to as they looked at Adam who was about to walk off the edge but fell.

Both-''ADAM!'' They yelled as they ran towards the edge and didn't see him but Candy jumped from the edge as Hutch did also as they were further from the rocks so they landed safely in the water as they looked and saw his body as blood was leaking out as Hutch and Candy had swam over and looked at him.

'' _I'm sorry C-Candy, for what I did, and W-what I was about to do….Can you forgive me?''_ He asked as she nodded and said.

Candy-''Yes. I do.'' She said.

'' _Thank you, Hutch was Right. You are a special girl…''_ He said as a tear escaped his eye and he closed his eyes as his body went limb as he died.

Candy-''let's burry him, it's the right thing to do.'' She said as Hutch couldn't agree more as they did about a few feet away from the waterfall as they had healed each other up and had left for the pack. ''You came back for me.'' She said.

Hutch-''Of course, I l-'' He tried to say as he was trying to say it. ''I-I-'' He said and laughed. ''I'm kidding.'' He said as they hugged for about 15 seconds.

Candy-''I needed that.'' She said as about 23 minutes later they made it back to jasper. ''Home sweet home.'' She said as they and saw the main den had a orange glow inside as they both went over to see what was in there. They both went in to see Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Eve, Cando, Salty, Shaky, Mooch, Reba, and Janice all asleep while there was caribou, deer, and fruit all eaten.

Hutch-''Ya know what, Let's just ask them tomorrow about this.'' He said as Candy agreed and left as they said their goodbyes, Candy had went back to her den as Sweets was asleep as she had got to her spot and went to sleep. Hutch on the other hand was on a tall hill were Lilly was when Garth and her returned and watched the stars as he did every night before he went to sleep. ''I miss you mom, if only I knew. But it's alright now, I'm with the best omega on the planet, I wish you were here to see her.'' He said as turned around and saw his mom. His mom's name was Mina; she had grey fur and hazel colored eyes.

'' _Hutch, I miss you so much.''_ She said as she sounded young like she did when Hutch saw her last. _''Me and your father have been watching over you for the past few years, yes it sounds a bit creepy but in a good way.''_ She said as Hutch was still in shock as he hugged her.

Hutch-''I missed you both, even if I never saw my dad.'' He said.

'' _You've been through so much in your life, you deserve to be happy. But I see that you already found someone.''_ She said. _''My big strong alpha.''_ She said as Hutch was laughing as she use to call him that before he left.

Hutch-''Mom, what was dad like?'' He asked her as she stopped for a second.

''… _your father was a great man. He always looked for a way to end something without fighting unless he had too; he never took a life unless it was to save another. In other words, your just like him, but there's one difference.''_ She said.

Hutch-''Oh, what's that?'' He asked.

'' _No matter what anyone said or did, you never had let it get to you. You always found peace and cared for others than yourself.''_ She said as she kissed his forehead and they both hugged as he cried. _''I love you so much sweet heart…..you've finally become what you always wanted to be, like your father…''_ She said as she disappeared into gold dust into the night sky.

(Play _''Most beautiful Music Ever:_ ''Everdream'' by Epic soul Factory)

He looked up at the sky and thought of something as he ran to Candy's den. A few minutes later as he got there he saw her asleep as he nudged her slightly as she woke up, he said he had one more thing to show her as she got up and walked with him, they got back to the spot as Candy thought they would go to that same spot that Lilly and her had been when Lilly came back, but instead they went further and found a hill taller than the mountain that they have the moon light howls on as she was scared to go up.

Hutch-''Do you trust me?'' He asked as she nodded and took his paw as he helped her climb up until they got to the top and saw the stars and there were more than ever.

Candy-''this is beautiful.'' She said as a tear escaped her eye as they watched as the stars shined in the sky.

Hutch-''Candy, I think I finally know what to say.'' He said as she was confused as he never really talked about this. ''Candy, we've been together for about a month at least and I just wanted to say I love you.'' He said as she was shocked as to what he just said as slowly they kissed as the stars shined brighter.

Candy-''I love you too.'' She said.

 _Well, to those reading this, I know it's a bit too early but Happy Thanksgiving. Also I wanted to thank everyone who viewed this story it's not over but I just wanted to thank you. I'm sure some of you or most of you didn't think I would bring Adam back, I wanted him to try and redeem himself, but once again make sure to spend time with the one and ones you love and care about. So until then thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 14:The day after

_Hey, I haven't done this in a while but I wanted to say thanks for the support from all around the globe._

 _7:54am/November 25_

We see that Hutch was sleeping in Candy's den with Sweets sleeping in their too. He then wakes up and see's her as he remembered last night.

Hutch-''Morning Candy.'' He said.

Candy-''(Yawn) How do you alpha's wake up so early?'' She asked getting up as he explains.

Hutch-''It's because we know that we have to so we don't really need sleep that much sometimes.'' He said as he stretched out and walked outside the den as Candy did.

Candy-''Oh yeah we need to go check on everyone in the main den.'' She said.

Hutch-''Ya I remember, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to.'' He said as she decided to say to talk with Sweets when she wakes up as he then left as he wanted to go see what happened to Humphrey, Kate and the others that were in the den. About a few minutes later he reaches the den but as he goes inside, he only sees Salty as he was asleep holding what looks like a turkey's breast half eaten as he talks in his sleep.

Salty-''No, I-I don't want any more….I feel si-(Snore's) No, I'm sexy ladies…(Snores)…Come on-'' He said, but what was weird was that he never snores unless he was woozy when he was awake and fell asleep.

Hutch-''Salty?'' He said.

Salty-''Yes baby…'' He said in a pleasured tone.

Hutch-''Salty!'' He said.

Salty-''Come on girls, give me a-'' He tried to say but Hutch stopped him, thank god.

Hutch-''SALTY!?'' He yelled as Salty screamed awake as he then shot straight up breathing heavily.

Salty-''AHH!'' He screamed. ''Where is everyone?'' He asked but saw Hutch. ''Hey Hutch, so how are you?'' He asked.

Hutch-''that's what I'm trying to find out, also I'm good.'' He said. ''but I have to ask, what happened last night?'' He asked. ''When Candy and I got back from our date, we went to check on you guys and we saw you all passed out with eaten food in the center of the den.'' He said as Salty was trying to remember, but couldn't.

Salty-''I'm sorry dude, I don't remember anything…..Oh wait, go see if the others know something. I'll go look for the others too and if I find anything out I'll come looking for you.'' He said as they both went separate ways to look for everyone.

 _20 minutes later…_

As Hutch asked other wolves if he seen any of the others, they all said that the last time they saw them was last night, but two kids said they saw the new leader heading towards the hunting grounds acting funny as he then ran there. About 2 minutes later he saw Humphrey asleep as 2 females wolfs were near asking if he was alright as he went towards them.

Hutch-''Excuses me, um, do either of you know what happened to him?'' He asked as they said they didn't know as they helped Hutch take Humphrey to a healer. They reached the healer's then as Hutch thanked the two wolves that helped as they said if they saw the others, they would come back to him as they both left. So he then talked to the healer's. ''So, how is he?'' He asked the healer.

Healer-''He should be up by now, do you want to go see him?" He asked as Hutch nodded and went inside to see Humphrey playing with some of the pups that were there.

Hutch-''Hey Humphrey.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Hey Hutch, later kids.'' He said as the pups left. ''So, you're probably wondering about last night?'' He asked.

Hutch-''Yeah, how did ya know?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''While I was just waking up, I heard you talking to one of the healer's and two other girls about _'If they saw the others'_ I believe.'' He said. ''Where are the others?" He asked.

Hutch-''I have no idea. That's why I was gonna you about anything that you remember, or can.'' He said as Humphrey thought about it.

Humphrey-''Yeah, I remember that we had a thanksgiving party, or celebration.'' He said as Hutch unsurprisingly looked clueless. ''It's a holiday were friends and family get together and be thankful for one another over the years. Now I remember Janice just came in for a piece of food to try. She left but before I was knocked out I heard her in scream in pain for some reason, but it was near the main den.'' He said.

Hutch-''But, what happened to you?''He said.

Humphrey-''Oh, I ate too much and got this huge headache and felt really tired, I believe that's what happened.'' He said as Hutch left, he had enough people helping him and Humphrey was still recovering so he didn't want to but Humphrey in any type of pain. He makes it to the main den and looks around for Janice as he gets to the back and sees both Janice and Shaky asleep as he woke them up.

Hutch-''Hey guys, have y- Janice, what happened to you?'' He asked as she had 4 claw marks on her left cheek luckily not close to her eye.

Janice-''Eve attacked me, but it's not her fault.'' She said. ''I saw her acting strange and I went over to see what was wrong with her, and she hits me. I didn't know why, but when Shaky found me, he explained everything to me.'' She said. ''I'm not mad at Eve, Shaky told me that she drank something that made her hit me.'' She said. ''After she hits me, I saw that she was about to run at me but Kate and Shaky stopped her and Kate told me to run and I ran a few feet away just in case.'' She said.

Shaky-''Kate knocked her out and told me to go look for her to tell her everything was fine and that Eve was knocked out.'' He said. ''After about 10 minutes, Eve woke up and ran towards the river, but was going west.'' He said as they took Janice to a healer to get her wounds cleaned up and fixed as he left.

 _With Salty…_

We see that he was still looking for everyone from the party as he sees Mooch….sleeping next to a pile of fish. Okay.

Salty-''Mooch, wake up buddy.'' He said shaking him as he does as Salty explains what's going on as Mooch then said that he was going back to his den. Hutch is still getting to the river when he sees the 2 female wolves that he met up with earlier, they told them that an omega named 'Reba' was fine and that she had went to sleep in her den and decided to go swimming. Hutch told them that they could leave as he only needed to find Eve, Cando, Mooch, Kate, Lilly, and Garth. But Shaky went to him and said that he found Mooch and that he went home.

 _3 Minutes later….._

We see that Eve and Cando were throwing up in some bushes as Hutch then found them and said to go home to get some rest as they did. He then went to look for Kate as he went to were Humphrey and her live as she was getting up and was about to look for Humphrey as he told her that he was at the healer's den, but told her that he was fine of course and that he thought something happened so he and two wolves took him there as she thanked him and left as he needed to find Garth as it only took five minutes to find him as he was on a hill looking for someone, possibly Lilly.

Hutch-''Hey Garth, you alright?'' He asked.

Garth-''Yeah I'm fine, have you seen Lilly anywhere?'' He asked.

Hutch-''No, I haven't seen her, but I found everyone else.'' He said.

Garth-''Alright, thanks for helping.'' He said grateful as they then heard moaning as they looked and found Lilly asleep with her right arm cut. ''Lilly, come on wake up! What happened?'' He asked worried for her as she woke up.

Lilly-''Garth…..(Yawn)….What happened to me?'' She asked about her arm as she tried to stand up but fell as her arm was bleeding out.

Hutch-''Just relax, We'll help you.'' He said as Garth picked her up and had put her on his back while Hutch mended the wound.

Garth-''How did you cut yourself?'' He asked. ''Also, what do you remember?'' He asked.

Lilly-''I'm not sure about the cut, but I do remember most of what happened. Not everything, but most of it.'' She said. ''After Mom and Cando tried some of that weird drink that Salty found, we all tried it except for Shaky, Kate. They all acted funny and Humphrey had said that he ate too much when it was actually the drink he had. Janice came in and just wanted to try some food, but Humphrey went to sleep and when Janice went outside she saw my mother acting weird, so she walked over to help but Eve scratched her and was about to attack, but Shaky and Kate got her off of Janice and told her to run as Kate knocked mom out. After that she told Shaky to tell her that Eve was knocked out. Humphrey then went outside and threw up all the food he ate and then ran somewhere. I was gonna help him but Eve woke up and ran somewhere, and that's all that I can remember.'' She said as they all then went back to the main den as everyone but Kate and Humphrey were there.

Cando-''My head, my stomach, My head!'' He said over and over as he rubbed both.

Eve-''I'm so sorry Janice; I wasn't in the right mind. Can you forgive me?'' She said.

Janice-''You don't have to, Shaky told me everything. It wasn't your fault.'' She said as everything was back to normal, except for the fact that there was throw up food in some places of the valley, and that Janice and Lilly got hurt. But other than that everything was fine as Hutch had then gone back to Candy's den to spend time with her.

 _Back at Candy's den…._

We see that Candy was asleep and was the only one in the den because Sweets said to her that she needed to talk to Lilly about something. When Hutch got to the den, he saw her sleeping and decided to sleep next to her as he laded down and rested his head next to hers but she yawned and had placed her head on top of his which he thought was cute as he just decided to think about certain things and then went to sleep.

 _1 hours later…._

Candy wakes up to see Hutch was asleep next to her as she kisses him and goes back to sleep. Sweets comes back to see this and was shocked because she didn't know that they became a couple yet, but she decided to talk about this when Candy woke up. She decided to watch the leaves swirl like a tornado. She enjoyed watching it for some reason, but it didn't matter to her as two minutes later Candy woke up and saw Hutch and didn't realize that he was there as she was about to wake Hutch but saw Sweets.

Candy-''Hey Sweets.'' She said as Sweets looked back at her and smiled.

Sweets-''Hey Candy, say can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Candy-''Sure, what?'' She said.

Sweets-''Why was Hutch sleeping next to you?'' She asked. Also if this doesn't make sense to you I'll explain, Sweets thought that Candy and Hutch were gonna hang out together so she told Candy to have fun and relax. She didn't know that it was actually a date, and neither did Candy which surprised her because Hutch only said to her to meet him there. Okay so now that you understand let's continue.

Candy-''Oh, I guess it's time we told you.'' She said as she nudged Hutch as he woke up.

Hutch-''Um, what's going on?'' He asked.

Candy-''Hutch, we need to tell Sweets about last night.'' She said as Hutch understood. ''Okay so Sweets promise me you won't freak out.'' She said as Sweets sat down.

Sweets-''I promise.'' She said.

Candy-''Well, Hutch and I are together.'' She said as Sweets was in shock and what happened next is shocking also.

 _Happy thanksgiving! Okay it's tomorrow but still. Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story….were not close to the end by the way!_


	15. Chapter 15:Missing

_10:54am/December 1_ _st_ _, 2016_

I know, that's a pretty huge skip in time. But it's because nothing really happened during the period of time, but anyways it's FINALLY SNOWING! Okay not that much, but it's still snow. Also I have to ask, why do people keep using Idaho as another location in their stories? I know that it's probably what they want but that's like 89% of the stories that have that location, so that's why I decided to use different locations, because I didn't want to be like other people, and be creative but like I said for those who are people that are inspired by this story but don't write a review or PM me if there are people out there here's A tip: _ **Be creative and don't let anyone bring you down and don't let the hate get to your mind, also sometimes you gotta take criticisms so that way you can get better at what you do.**_ But anyways that was just a message I wanted to tell people. So where were we? Oh yeah, IT'S FINALLY SNOWING! We see that Jasper was covered in a huge white blanket of snow, as we see Lilly walk outside, she was a bit cold but she was fine. Lilly wanted to hang out with Garth but she knew he needed to lead the eastern pack, so she decided to go see her sister since she felt like she doesn't visit Kate enough so about 13 minutes later she made it to the den. When she went inside she saw her awake while Humphrey was still asleep.

Lilly-''Hey Kate.'' She said quietly trying not to wake Humphrey.

Kate-''Morning Lilly.'' She said hugging her. ''How are ya?'' She asked as Lilly could tell that something was wrong with her, and that she probably needed Lilly.

Lilly-''I'm good, Kate is something wrong?'' She asked her as Kate froze for a second and said.

Kate-''No I'm fine Lilly.'' She said as Kate sighed and said. ''Lilly, I want to spend time with you. Ya know just the two of us.'' She said with a bit of a sad expression as Lilly was surprised but happy, she didn't know what to say but.

Lilly-''I'd love too.'' She said as Kate looked happy again. ''But, NO! Caribou practices. Promise?'' She said laughing while saying it but a bit stern.

Kate-''I promise Lilly, besides that was just practice like you said.'' She said as she left a note and went outside with Lilly. But Humphrey was awake the whole time and whistled for someone as Garth came out from behind the cave.

Humphrey-''Told you it would work.'' He said. ''Even as Leader, she still needs to take a break from time to time. Plus, who better to spend that time with than her own sister?'' He said getting up.

Garth-''Yeah, So what do you wanna do while their gone?'' He asked.

Humphrey-''Say Garth, remember when I thought you about log sledding?'' He asked as Garth remembered, lord knows he wish he didn't.

 _With Kate and Lilly…._

We see that there still walking towards somewhere as Kate then broke the silence.

Kate-''So, how's Garth?'' She asked her.

Lilly-''Amazing, he treats me well, and he really cares about me.'' She said as she was trying to decide if she should tell Kate that they, well, just read chapter 12 if you don't remember. ''How's Humphrey?'' She asked.

Kate-''A dream come true. Ya know, I don't know how I would've turned out if it weren't for him.'' She said as they kept talking until Kate fell into a huge pile of snow. What I mean is that it's a pile of soft snow and since it was so light, you can easily fall into it, like Kate did. Lilly then helps her out of the snow as Kate shakes some of the snow of her fur while shivering a bit.

Lilly-''Are you okay?'' She asked trying not to laugh as Kate saw this and threw snow at Lilly.

Kate-''Fine, yo-AH!'' She said as Lilly threw a snowball at her as Kate growled and they had a snowball fight. Kate was winning, but sometimes she let's Lilly hit her with a snowball so that it would be more fun. Also if some of you haven't noticed, or no one has but remember the goose and the French Canadian geese? Ya there completely pointless and annoying to me and I might have someone talk about them in a future chapter, and even most of the A&O fans find them annoying too, just wanted to put that out there so that no one would ask where they were.

 _4 Hours later…._

Kate and Lilly were still outside as they were making snow angles and just hanging out together. It started to get a bit colder out and Lilly was shivering as Kate noticed. Also it was starting to snow a lot and it was kinda hard to see, when really it was the beginning of a blizzard.

Kate-''We should get back, it's really starting to get cold.'' She said as Lilly agreed and they left were they hung out. About 5 minutes later while they were walking, Lilly was starting to get a bit lightheaded and was losing sight of Kate but Kate kept looking behind her to see if Lilly was okay but saw that she wasn't and ran towards her. ''You okay Lilly?'' She asked concerned but Lilly nodded, but Kate saw that she wasn't, even though she couldn't really see that much. ''Lilly, get on my back.'' She said as she did and they kept going but heard screaming from somewhere as it was female as they looked around as Kate heard a clicking sound for it was a hunter.

 _With Humphrey and Garth….._

They were looking for Kate and Lilly and brought a search party with them since it's been a while since they got back, 4 alphas, Hutch, and Scar as they kept searching.

Humphrey-''Kate!? Lilly!?'' He said as they heard gunshots and scattered in case, but it was from a distance.

Hutch-''Keep going!'' He yelled because it was getting harder to hear so he had to yell as they kept looking.

 _Back to Kate and Lilly…._

We see that they both heard the gunshots and Lilly got of off Kate's back so that if they needed to run, they could.

Lilly-''Kate, I can barely see you, what are we gonna do?''She said as Kate was thinking about something as she heard more gunshots and they were getting closer and closer towards them and in fear Kate had a plan, but it was risky.

Kate-''RUN!'' She yelled as they both ran as they were dodging bullets left and right as Kate saw the hunter. ''Keep going! I'm right behind you!'' She lied as she turned around and got the hunters attention away from Lilly's direction as they shot at her but she dodged them easily as she ran toward one of the hunter and smacked the gun out of his hands as t landed in the snow were the hunter couldn't reach as she saw that it was a teenager as she then got of him and ran. Kate saw 2 more hunters as they shot at her and a bullet had nearly hit her leg as she hid behind a tree and saw them looking for her as one of them ran a different direction as she then covered herself in snow so that it was harder for them to see her. She hated doing this as she was freezing, but it's the only way for her not to get caught as she ran but kept getting in the snow and deeper into the forest in case some snow fell off as she then ran into a wolf. ''Go! Hunters are near!'' She said as she got a better look at the wolf as it was. ''Humphrey?!'' She asked in happiness as it was him as she jumped him and hugged him.

Humphrey-''Kate! Thank goodness you're alright. I thought I'd never see you or Lilly again.'' He said as he howled and the rest of the team had come out from the snow.

Garth-''Glad to see that your alright, but where's Lilly?'' He asked worried for her life.

Kate-''I t-told her to run, hunters were near us and I didn't want them to spot us, so I ran from her and attacked one of them, I didn't kill him because it was a kid.'' She said. ''But, I'm not sure if Lilly's safe, even if the hunters didn't find her, she'll still get sick.'' She said as they were searching for her.

 _A few minutes ago…_

Lilly was told to run by Kate as she then said.

Kate-'' _Keep going! I'm right behind you!_ '' She said as Lilly kept running, but looked back to see that Kate was nowhere to be seen, but heard gun shots and kept going. 20 Minutes later Lilly then was walking as she had no idea where she was as she sees an old train car halfway buried in snow and was about to go inside, but saw that there was one hunter behind her looking for her as she blended in with the snow and walked right past him as the hunter than went back the way he came as Lilly kept going. She didn't know if she should go back or not, but didn't want to take that chance as she had then walked for at least 5 miles as she was getting really tired as her legs began to wobble and she fell exhausted as she was about to fall asleep until she heard footsteps and saw that it was another hunter, as he saw her he was putting his gun away until growling was heard and a wolf jumped the hunter but Lilly got up.

Lilly-''Stop! I'm fine!'' She said as the wolf was about to claw the humans throat but stopped and got off the human as it was the teenager that Kate took down.

Teenager-''I don't wanna hurt any of you! I promise!'' He said scared for they understood him, and that they could talk back but didn't because they clearly didn't know him as the one wolf nodded and the human got up and took his gun and completely unloaded it as he then ran and left the two of them.

Lilly-''Thank you, What's your name?'' She asked as the wolf was female, had very light grey fur, brown eyes, a long tail that was white and was almost as long as Autumn's and was shown that she was pregnant.

Wolf-''My name is Mindy. What's your name?'' She asked sitting down, but Lilly saw that the wolf had a caring like expression, and she sounded very calm. She had a caring motherly like voice, very soft, caring and warm hearted.

Lilly-''My name is Lilly, and again thank you for protecting me.'' She said.

Mindy-''Your welcome, you can stay with me if you want.'' She said.

Lilly-''I can't, my sister is out there somewhere and I need to head back to my pack.'' She said while shivering and was walking back the way she came but fell down as Lilly tried to get back up but was about to fall until Mindy caught her and helped her up. ''Thank you.'' She said.

Mindy-''I'm not going to stop you if you want to go, but you have a fever, please let me help you.'' She said as Lilly thought about it and that there were so many reasons why to go with Mindy, do I even need to tell you person reading this part of the story? But I will anyway, nah I'm not gonna but still I'm sure you know. But for those who don't, the hunters could be after them, the snow storm was only going to get worse, and Lilly knew that she wasn't gonna make it back home, heck she didn't even know which way was home. So she nodded as Mindy asked if she needed to carry her if she was hurt, but Lilly said that she was fine, but was going to tell her if she needed help as Lilly followed Mindy, she noticed that Mindy's stomach was a bit big.

Lilly-''Mindy, A-are you pregnant?'' She asked as Mindy nodded for Lilly was a bit surprised that she was able to take a hunter down in her condition, but in a good way that she was surprised. ''Congratulations, and again thank you for saving me.'' She said.

Mindy-''No problem.'' She said, About a mile later, Lilly was wondering how Kate was doing and if she was okay.

 _With Kate and the others…_

They were still looking for Lilly, but one of the alpha's had threw up because of the cold wind and was coughing badly.

Garth-''I hate to admit it, but we need to go back while we still are close to the pack.'' He said with hurt in his voice, he loved Lilly, but he and Kate knew that they were going to get lost and possibly die from hypothermia if they kept going.

Kate-''No, we have to kee- ''She stopped as she looked and saw that everyone was either exhausted, freezing, starting to get sick, or was shivering from the cold. ''(Sigh) Okay, we'll re-group tomorrow when everyone is better.'' She said as they all wanted to keep going but knew that they couldn't for they had a better chance to look for Lilly when they were better as Kate left an _''X''_ on a tree so they would know how far they've gotten as they all turned back but Kate looked back at where they were going and tried not to cry hoping that Lilly was okay.

Humphrey-''Kate, I miss her too. But we can't keep going like this.'' He said.

Kate-''I know Humphrey, I just hope she's okay.'' She said as they both followed the rest of the group, but Kate turned back again and said. _''I hope your okay, we all do.''_ She said as she ran to catch up with the group back home, and they were miles away from home.

 _9 hours later…..1:23am_

We're back with Lilly and Mindy as it was still snowing and Lilly was on Mindy's back as she had been for about an hour as Lilly was starting to get hungry and she didn't want to tell Mindy because she didn't want her to worry about her when she already has to worry about her pregnancy.

Mindy-''Are you hungry?'' She asked as Lilly's eyes widened.

Lilly's thoughts- '' _How did she know? I guess motherly instinct.''_ She thought as Lilly then said.

Lilly-''No, I'm good.'' She said but her stomach rumbled and she held in a bit of pain.

Mindy-''Someone doesn't agree with you.'' She said jokingly as Lilly laughed and was set down softly. ''I know that you don't want to be a bother to me, but its fine, really.'' She said. ''I'll be back.'' She said and before she left, she had made a bon fire for Lilly and so that she knew were to get back as she left. Lilly then got a bit closer to the fire as 2 minutes later; Mindy came back with 2 rabbits. ''I know it's not much, but at least you won't starve out here.'' She said and gave the rabbits to Lilly. But Lilly didn't want to eat both, for she thought that Mindy was hungry too, and she especially needed them. ''I'll be fine.'' She said and sat down, but Lilly gave her one of the rabbits anyways and they both ate them.

Lilly-''Thanks.'' She said.

Mindy-''No problem, let's rest here for the night.'' She said as she sat down and had made sure she was in the right position for her stomach. ''I'll take first watch.'' She said.

Lilly-''No, you saved me, carried me, and gave me food. I should return a favor, plus you need sleep way more than I do.'' She said as Mindy knew that she was gonna lose this and agreed and went to sleep, but said if she saw or heard anything to run North for 4 miles and she would get to her den as Lilly looked out for anyone for about 2 hours before falling asleep.

 _Hey, I had some things to deal with, but anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, and for all the people who are new comers, tell me what you think. But anyways Thank you for watching and I'll see you in a few hours, yeah I decided to post another chapter because this was supposed to be posted yesterday but anyways leave a review, follow, and favorite so that you'll know when this story updates. Also how do you like the music? For those that read on a computer just play the songs in the background or if you have a phone you can do that also. But I was serious about that message at the top, but still. Also this was fixed._


	16. Chapter 16:The past

_5:10am_

We see that Lilly is still asleep and the fire was still blazing, not that much but it was still enough for someone to stay warm. Lilly then woke up from a bit of snow falling on her face from a tree branch and shook it off to see that Mindy was gone. She didn't know if she should call out to her for she thought that she went out to get breakfast as 3 minutes later, she saw Mindy coming with a deer and Lilly came over and helped her. The sky was clear and was a nice morning blue color as there were no clouds in the sky.

Mindy-''Thank you, are you feeling better?'' She asked her as Lilly was starting to get better since if you didn't know she had a fever.

Lilly-''Yeah, I'm good.'' She said as they both ate and buried the bones and continued on. ''Umm, can I ask you a question?'' She said and Mindy replied 'Yes'. ''Well, are you an Alpha or an Omega? I'm just asking.'' She said honestly.

Mindy-''Neither, I was alone for a while.'' She said looking back at her. ''So, i guess i'm a lone wolf.'' She said.

Lilly-''Oh, also one more question.'' She said.

Mindy-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked very kind and warm hearted.

Lilly-''Where's your husband?'' She asked as Mindy stopped walking and Lilly was worried. ''Oh, I'm sorry if- Mindy? A-Are you okay?'' She said but, just watch.

 _Flashback…._

 _8 months ago…...6:54pm_

 _We see that Mindy was outside near a stream asleep but her stomach was hurting a bit as she rubbed it and said._

 _Mindy-''Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay.'' She said kissing her stomach and then she didn't feel pain anymore as she then went back to sleep but heard a car crash as she got up and went to see what happened. After she ran for about a mile, she had gotten to a road and saw 3 cars destroyed. One car was upside down next to a cliff, the second was a truck that was in half, and the third was truck on fire. She heard a female woman try to say ''help'' in the 3_ _rd_ _car which was a before passing out from the pain she was in as Mindy ran over and saw the woman was bleeding from her stomach and a child was in the back knocked out with blood coming from the head. She then tired to open the door to try and unbuckle the seat pelt. (P.s. This is in the real world, so don't imagine the humans in this to be like from the movie, the environment, or the whole world in general. I just wanted to let all of you know that so you can imagine this and other parts easier because like I said, this was in the real world so you just have to imagine 3 hunters and one was a teenager, and here you can let the story tell you itself but anyways like I said, I just wanted you all to know that.) Mindy then saw the woman wake up, but barely was awake but managed to say something._

 _Woman-''Save my baby, pleas-'' She said but passed out again from the blood loss as Mindy then went into the back and tired to get the back door open but couldn't as the child woke up and was a boy._

 _Boy-''Mom?'' He said trying to wake her up but couldn't as Mindy saw the fire getting bigger._

 _Mindy-''Sweetie, open the door.'' She said trying to get the boys attention as she did as the boy looked and saw the wolf and looked scared, but she knew that would happen but had to try and gain his trust, and fast. ''I know you're afraid right now, but you have to trust me, I can help you and your mother. Just please open the door!'' She said backing up._

 _Boy-''How can I understand you?'' He said._

 _Mindy-''I'll explain later, but please your running out of time!'' She said as the boy saw the fire and unlocked the door and opened it.''Thank you.'' She said as Mindy climbed inside and got the seatbelt of the boy. ''Go, I'll get your mother!'' She said as the boy nodded and left._

 _Boy-''Promise?'' He said as she nodded and he ran far from the truck, but still close so that Mindy could see him as she climbed to the front and the seatbelt was stuck and used her claws to cut them. She then unlocked the side door and pushed the woman out and got out herself. She then dragged the woman as fast as she could and the boy ran over to help and got a good enough distance from the car. ''Thank you.'' He said hugging Mindy._

 _Mindy-''It's okay sweety.'' She said as the truck was completely on fire. ''Stay here with your mother, I'm gonna go see if anyone else is alright. Call for help.'' She said and ran towards the other cars as the boy dialed 911. The boy was 11 by the way. Mindy checked the 1_ _st_ _car she saw and looked inside to see 3 teenagers, one was a girl bleeding from the stomach, another was a boy knocked out and the 3_ _rd_ _was knocked out also. The boy's mother then woke up._

 _Woman-''Ja-cob?'' She said getting up as she hugged her son as the boy saw Mindy and the car she was near as it was beginning to get set on fire as he then ran over to help. ''Jacob!'' She said trying to get up but had glass in her leg and kept trying. Mindy on the other hand was trying to open the door as the girl saw Mindy and screamed._

 _Teenage girl-''STAY AWAY!'' She screamed in fear trying to get out faster._

 _Mindy-''Stop! Your leaning over a cliff!'' She said as the girl stopped moving, not because of the cliff for she looked and saw that. But with the fact that a wolf just talked to her._

 _Teenage girl-''D-Did you just talk?!'' She said in fear and confusion._

 _Mindy-''I know this is scary to you, but just unbuckle your friends, and come out throw this door!'' She said trying to open it but it was stuck, then Jacob came by and helped as they then opened the door. ''How did this happen?'' She asked herself but was focus on the scared girl._

 _Jacob-''Come on!'' He yelled and the teen got out and took the boy away from the wolf. ''No, s-she helping!'' He said but she was too scared to listen as Mindy then got one of the other teens out and Jacob then got out of the girls grip and helped get the last one out as she did too._

 _Mindy-''Get them away from the car, I need to check the last car!'' She said as she went over to the second car and looked to see that an elderly man flew out and was impaled by a tree branch and was dead. But saw something underneath that froze her. It was her husband, he had brown fur, brown eyes, and also had a long tail that was brown but nowhere near as long as Mindy's. ''J-John?'' She said as he woke up but was coughing up a lot of blood. ''John!?'' She said trying to help him out, but was impaled by a piece of the truck._

 _John-''M-Min-dy (Coughs up more blood) Y-You, hav-e t-t-to g-'' He tried to say but Mindy interrupted him not wanting to here that_

 _Mindy-''NO! Don't s-say that! I'm not leaving you!'' She said sobbing trying to get him out but couldn't._

 _John-''I-I L-ov-e, yo-u-u.'' He said as he threw up blood and was slowly dying._

 _Mindy-''Please god, please!'' She said as John had then passed as he looked at Mindy and his head then laded on the ground and turned to the side. ''John?...john?...John!?'' She screamed in horror as she sobbed and hugged him. ''J-John, I l-love you t-oo.'' She said as she kissed his forehead and laded his head down and closed his eyes and ran from the truck before it exploded as she wasn't far enough and got hit by the shock wave and rolled in the grass 5 times and got up and saw the truck on fire and so was john's body as she saw the police and fire department show up as she then ran for about 5 minutes straight before she accidentally tripped on a rock and rolled over as she then was sobbing. As she went back to see if the others were okay Back at the accident, the woman, was explain what happened as it turned out that the elderly man was swerving on the road, and tried to stop but her breaks weren't working and turned away but had turned and flipped over 3 times and was knocked out, the teenage girl that was driving the car with her friends was behind the woman and tried to turn but got hit by the elderly mans truck and flipped upside down next to the cliff. They weren't sure as to what happened to the elderly man, but were going to find out soon. Jacob was being taken care of and his mother came over as Jacob asked if she heard the wolf talk, but decided not to say anything for the police wouldn't believe them and just thought they were hearing things because of the crash, but the boy thought that he saw Mindy and was about to go see her._

 _Jacob-''Wait!'' He said as Mindy saw him as he got close but saw that she was crying. ''What's wrong?'' He asked as she didn't say anything. She didn't want him to know about her husband because then it would scar him for seeing the body._

 _Mindy-''Umm, I-I just fell.'' She lied to him for he knew that it was something else._

 _Jacob-''Are you sure?'' He said as she knew that he wouldn't believe that._

 _Mindy-''Yes, also remember what I said about how you can understand me?'' She said trying to change the subject as he nodded. ''Well, the truth is, us wolves don't know either.'' She said laughing a bit._

 _Jacob-''What's your name?'' He asked as she wasn't sure if she should tell him, for she may never see this boy again. But decided to._

 _Mindy-''Mindy, my name is Mindy.'' She said as the woman saw her son and the wolf talking as she walked over. ''Ma'am, I'm not go-'' She tried to say but the woman stopped her and said._

 _Woman-''Thank you, for saving me and my son.'' She said as Mindy nodded as the mother and son walked away as she did also. But Jacob looked back and said something._

 _Jacob-''Bye Mindy.'' He said as she stopped and tried to hold back tears as she looked back._

 _Mindy-''Goodbye Jacob, take care of your mother.'' She said as she ran off._

 _5 hours later…._

 _After the police and fire department had shown up and took everyone to the hospital, there were still 3 officers that were looking at the crash to see how it all happened. But Mindy had managed to get Johns body and buried him 2 miles from her den as she laded there crying still rubbing her stomach._

 _Mindy-''I love you john, I love you so much…..'' She said as she got up and walked away, but stopped for a second and had then kept going as she heard something._

 _Mindy…_ _….._ _Mindy?...Mindy?!_

 _Flashback over….._

We see that she snapped out of it and saw Lilly who was worried about her.

Lilly-''Mindy, are you alright?'' She asked as Mindy didn't look at her.

Mindy-''I'm fine Lilly.'' She said as she kept going and Lilly followed. P.s. Mindy has a soft warm and caring voice by the way, that's caring and soothing. If you need more detail then I can explain the next chapter, but Mindy would be white and like I said, has a soft warm, caring voice, Not a mother like voice even though I probably said that in the last chapter but still , she doesn't have a motherly voice because I heard some voices like that and after hearing them, I didn't like them because it wouldn't fit Mindy at all, I mean just listen to some and you'll understand with the way Mindy talks and acts, that a motherly voice wouldn't fit her at all. About an hour later, they finally made it to Mindy's den as it was next to a stream and a cliff that had a view of a meadow with thousands of very tall trees, and 2-3 mountains in the distance and one was about a mile away from them.

Lilly-''Your den is amazing.'' She said in shock and in happiness.

Mindy-''Thanks, I found this place 2 years ago. There aren't any packs here. The closet is probably your pack, also I never got the chance to ask but what pack are you from exactly?'' She asked kindly. For Lilly wasn't sure if she should tell her for she knew nothing about her. But she said that she was a lone wolf, she didn't say it technically that's probably what she meant.

Lilly-''Not to be rude, but I'm not sure if I should tell you. I mean, I don't know you and you don't know me.'' She said as Mindy laughed and said.

Mindy-''It's alright.'' She said. ''I'll be back, I need to get the herbs to help you.'' She said and went into another room part of the den and 2 minutes later had came back with some herbs, berries and medicine. ''Lay down, this will help you from having headaches and stop your fever.'' She said as Lilly took the medicine, Mindy said that she had to sleep for it to work faster as she did. Mindy walked outside to cool down with the help of the snow and wind. ''Oh!'' She said holding her stomach in surprise for she felt a kick. ''Sorry.'' She said as She then adjusted herself so that she wouldn't hurt her stomach as she laded there thinking about her husband and all the fun they had. ''I wish you had the chance to meet your father. But I think he's watching over us.'' She said.

 _Back in Jasper…._

We see that Kate, Claw, and scar had gone out to find Lilly. Humphrey and Garth stayed because they needed someone to lead both packs. Yes Humphrey isn't really qualified to be a leader, but he's with Eve. Yeah anyways Kate has looked at different trees to see where she marked her _'X'_ as Claw noticed.

Claw-''Kate, what are you looking for?'' She asked.

Kate-''When you all left, I marked an X on a tree so we'd know where to go.'' She said, as 2 minutes later she found it and told everyone to follow her as they did, about 3 miles later they stopped to get something to eat as they found a caribou and took it down with ease. As they ate.

Scar-''Kate how long do you think were gonna be out here?'' He asked.

Kate-''As long as it takes.'' She said as they then kept going.

 _5 hours later…10:55am_

We see that Lilly had woke up from her sleep as she rubbed her head and got up to see Mindy was outside near the edge of the cliff watching the beautiful blue sky and view she had as Lilly came out of the den and sat next to her.

Mindy-''Looks like your getting better.'' She said smiling.

Lilly-''Well, it was your medicine that helped me.'' She said. ''So how does it feel?'' She asked.

Mindy-''You mean being pregnant?'' She asked as Lilly nodded. ''To be honest, it feels great. Carrying new life.'' She said rubbing her stomach.

Lilly-''Oh, well I was thinking about having pups with my husband. I know that he'll be shocked if I asked, but I'm sure he'd be happy to.'' She said. Also, Mindy would be 19-20 just to let you know, and that I wouldn't have her talk like Eve or else it would make you and others think that she's old when she's young like I said. As Lilly said that, Mindy looked a upset and had a tear running down her face. ''Mindy, please tell me what happened to you.'' She said as Mindy looked at her and wiped the tears away.

Mindy-''I was in my den when I was 2 months pregnant, I heard a huge crash outside with my hearing and that I was actually close to a road, I saw a horrible car accident that involved a car, and 2 trucks. I saved most of the humans with some help from a human child that was a boy, but one was already dead, and…..my husband was underneath the front half of the dead persons truck. He was bleeding out and I-I-I couldn't save him.'' She said as Lilly had tears in her eyes. ''But it's okay, he's in a better place, and I was able to let go after 3 months.'' She said as she was starting to feel better.

Lilly-''I'm so sorry Mindy.'' She said trying not to cry, but Mindy had wiped her tears away.

Mindy-''It's okay Lilly, like I said, he's in a better place now.'' She said.

Lilly-''What was his name?'' She asked. ''Also, if you want, talk to me about your lives together.'' She said as Mindy laughed a little and smiled.

Mindy-''His name was John.'' She said. ''But after the story, I'm helping you get back home.'' She said as Lilly was kinda glad, the reason why she was 'kinda' glad was because she wanted to know more about Mindy, and maybe get to see her pup or pups.

 _Okay, so it's official that it will be at least 2 or 3 days or a day. Also, I decided to talk about reviews, in the reviews you can leave a review about what you or others with you reading this thought about the chapter, it you like, love, hate or think that it's okay, and if there are some mistakes which I'm sure there are because everyone and everything makes mistakes, it's life and that we learn from those mistakes. But this is so I can fix them like in chapter 1._


	17. Chapter 17:A New life

_12:13am_

 _We see Mindy a bit younger walking in the snow as she was looking for a place to sleep, she heard some bushes rumbling as she turned around and didn't see anyone or anything and kept going. About 12 minutes later she found the den that we saw in the last chapter. She looks inside to see that nobody knew about this cave as she laded down and drifted to sleep. She dreamed about her mother and all the fun times they had, how her mother always had time for her and the training she had._

 _3 hours later….._

 _We see her still asleep as her stomach growled and was hurting as she was starving. She then decided to go out to try and look for something, she finds a deer and takes it down easily and drags it back to her den as she ate some of it and saved the rest for later as she felt better and went to sleep, but heard something and went outside, she stuck low to the ground due to her fur and was able to hide as she sees a wolf or another type of animal, either a jackal or a wolf as she jumped and bounced, but the wolf dodged and counter strike her on the side making her roll twice as he was on top as she kicked the wolf in the stomach and kicked it off her as she got up quick and was on top to see that it was a he. She looked to see that he wasn't a treat and got off him as he got up._

 _Mindy-''I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk.'' She said as the wolf or animal had brown fur, a long tail but nowhere near as long as hers and brown eyes. ''Come with me, you might be freezing out here.'' She said a bit shy for she didn't know this wolf as he followed her to her den. They both made it inside as he looked at the carcass and his stomach growled as he whimpered in pain. She saw this. ''You can have the rest, you need it more than me.'' She said as he didn't want to for he shook his head since it was hers but she said 'it was alright' as he then ate the whole thing in a few minutes, not the bones of course but you know what I mean. ''Ummm, so what's your name?'' She asked him as he wasn't sure but decided to speak._

 _Wolf-''My name is John, and I apologize about hitting you.'' He said, imagine he has Hutch's voice, but a bit deeper like he was Hutch's father or someone that you think off._

 _Mindy-''Mindy, and it's fine really, you were just protecting yourself.'' She said, like I said before Mindy is young and doesn't have a old persons voice, so please don't imagine her voice like that._

 _John-''Oh, but still I'm sorry.'' He said. ''Well, thank you for your food. But I don't want to over stay my welcome.'' He said._

 _Mindy-''Wait!'' She said as he stopped and looked back at her. ''You can stay here if you want. It's gets way too cold at night, I insist.'' She said as he nodded and laded down on the other side of the cave giving her space as she laded down. ''Good night, but don't try anything.'' She said._

 _John-'' I won't, and thank you.'' He said as he fell asleep as she was watching just in case as she was really tired and had gone to sleep herself._

 _5:33M_

 _We see that Mindy was still asleep as she then gets up and yawns to see that John was gone as she looked around and saw his foot prints as she looked at them closely._

'' _Morning.'' Someone said as she screamed and turned around and knocked the wolf down and had her claws on the wolfs throat as it was John._

 _Mindy-''John?!'' She said as she laughed and helped him up. ''Please, don't so that. I could've killed you.'' She said in a serious tone._

 _John-''Sorry, I thought it was a good idea. To help you wake up, but I got us some breakfast.'' He said as they was a dead caribou outside the den as they brought it in and ate it. ''Again, sorry about that.'' He said._

 _Mindy-''Water under the bridge.'' She said as he looked puzzled. ''It's something I heard my mother say to me once. It was funny to me and it felt like the right moment.'' She said as they finished eating they had buried the remains somewhere a few yards away from the den as they both walked back._

 _John-''This is a beautiful den, well the outside of it with the view and all.'' He said as she blushed._

 _Mindy-''T-Thanks.'' She said. ''So, were you from?'' She asked._

 _John-''I was born here, not in this area but in the same country.'' He said. ''Ya know, I'm surprised that there was any food that I could find.'' He said as she was a bit suspicious to what he said._

 _Mindy-''What do ya mean?'' She asked._

 _John-''Well, I've been near this place for a couple d- ''He stopped when he realized what he just said as Mindy stopped too._

 _Mindy-''So you were following me?'' She asked a bit upset._

 _John-''N-No! I was just walking around this area. After I saw yo- '' He said but that was when she looked at him in worry. ''Okay, I have since yesterday.'' He said but was surprised to see that she didn't do anything._

 _Mindy-''Why?'' She asked._

 _John-''B-Because I have no were to go.'' He said telling the truth as she looked down and then back at him. ''I know you think of me as a creep.'' He said as he walked the other way, but she knew that something bad could happen to him out there._

 _Mindy-''John, I don't. I actually find it cute. A bit creepy, but cute.'' She said and smiled as he did. ''Just promise me you won't do this again and we can put this behind us.'' She said as he was about to say something until they heard something in the snow covered bushes as they push it aside to see a baby cub as they wondered why it was here, Mindy had a scared expression on her face and said. ''Run, Now!'' She yelled as a bear jumped over the two and was in front of them growling. ''RUN!'' She said as she got smacked and rolls into the snow as John ran to help her, but the bear grabs him and throws him into a tree as he almost broke throw the tree as he was knocked out as the bear was going after him. Mindy saw this and got up in seconds as she gets a tree branch and has it swing to hit the bear straight in the face as it falls leaving a huge gash on it face but she wasn't done as she ran over to help John up. ''Come on! I got you!'' She said as he was coming back but he was already on her back as she ran away from her den as the bear chased them. She had a good distance from the bear as she lays John down as careful as possible as she sees a gash on his stomach. ''Oh god, okay just stay here and I'll handle the bear.'' She said and ran back as she distracts the bear. It was near John as he stayed low and quiet as she saw this and yelled. ''HEY!'' She yelled as it looks at her as it charges at her as she runs and then hides in the snow as it lost her but Mindy was actually laying low and crawling quietly in the snow as when the bear was looking at her direction she stopped moving and held her breath as she makes it past the bear and finds the bear cub. ''Hey, I know where your mom is.'' She said kindly as the cub listened and followed her as she makes it back and the bear sees her with its cub and runs towards her, but brings the cub in front of her as it stops. ''I found your cub in the bushes, sorry about the mix up.'' She said as the bear looked at her and the cub as it walks over to the bear and nudges the bear and they both walk away. ''(Sigh)….JOHN!'' She said as she ran over to him and drags him carefully for she didn't want the blood to leak out if she had put him on her back. They made it to the den as she lays him down somewhere warm and starts healing him. ''Okay, this is gonna suck, but I need you to bite down on this stick okay?'' She said as he nodded and bit down and she had squished some berries that would stop the bleeding as it stung him and he bit down really hard on the stick._

 _10:23pm_

 _(Play ''Most Emotional Music Ever: Stories From Elsewhere* (Mix) from)_

 _We see that the sky was clear and the stars were out as we see Mindy and John watching the stars together._

 _John-''Thank you for saving me.'' He said. ''For the fourth time.'' He said as she looked at him confused._

 _Mindy-''What do you mean?'' She asked._

 _John-''Well, the first time was when you had let me sleep in your cave, the second was when you had let me eat your kill, the third was from that bear attack and the fourth was when you stitched me up and save me from bleeding to death. I don't know hoe I could repay you honestly.'' He said as she thought about that and realized that he was right and laughed._

 _Mindy-''Well, you could start by hugging me.'' She said as he was too shy so she helped by holding his left paw as they had become friends as they enjoyed the stars. About 3 weeks later they became a couple and a week later, Mindy found out she was pregnant and they both were beyond happy when Mindy told him. But you all know the rest._

 _Flashback over…_

Mindy-''So, that's how I met John.'' She said as Lilly didn't know what to say but Mindy was starting to cry as Lilly hugged her and she hugged back and wiped the tears away. Just to let you know that before they left, Lilly helped Mindy practice for when she went into labor. ''I'm fine, thanks Lilly.'' She said as they both had then left to find Lilly's home.

 _With Kate and the others….._

It's been 7 Hours as they were all a bit tired and a little hungry, but in the distance Kate saw two wolves walking towards them as she got a closer look.

Kate-''Lilly?'' She said as she looked as it was her and was overjoyed with happiness to see her sister. ''LILLY!'' She said as she ran as Lilly did too and as they got close enough to each other they hugged as Kate had tears in her eyes. ''I missed you Lilly!'' She said.

Lilly-''I missed you too.'' She said as they stopped hugging as the other wolves saw Mindy.

Kate-''Lilly, who is this?'' She asked her.

Lilly-''This is Mindy, she saved me from the hunters and healed me when I was sick.'' She said and explained the rest. As she did, the others left.

Kate-''Thank you for looking out for her. If there's anyth- ''She said but saw Mindy put her paw up and said.

Mindy-''It's fine, you have a really special sister, take care of her.'' She said as Lilly ran back and hugged Mindy as she hugged back.

Lilly-''Once again, thanks for saving me. I'll be sure to visit, even if it takes a couple hours (Laughs).'' She said as Mindy said that it was no problem and left as so did Kate and Lilly. But Mindy looked back as she then kept going and had made it home in 2 hours as she has caught a deer for her and her pup as it started kicking, but it didn't hurt her, and even if it did she was somewhat use to it.

Mindy-''I kn- AH!'' She said in pain as she got up and saw that her water broke.

 _Back with Lilly and the others….._

We see that they were all heading back as another snow storm had started and was kinda a blur.

Kate-''Keep heading forward!'' She yelled over the wind as Lilly was pretty far away but heard a howl as she turned around and realized that it was Mindy's howl as it sounded like she was in pain as Lilly looked back at Kate and the group and decided to run back towards Mindy's den as the other's were focused on getting back. Kate had turned around to check on Lilly but didn't see her as she told everyone to keep going as she followed Lilly. Lilly was running as fast as she could until she was out of the storm as she had shook some of the snow of her as she ran for 10 more minutes until she saw Mindy's den and went inside to see Mindy clutching her stomach in pain.

Lilly-''Mindy!'' She said in fear as she ran and laded next to Mindy. ''Shhh, it's okay, we practiced this. Just breathe and push.'' She said as Mindy did that but Lilly had left to get some towels and cloth that Lilly found in her den as she had laded a large blanket over Mindy's stomach and had bunched one up for a pillow and laded her down on her back but because of the pillow it supported her back and head.

Mindy-''T-Thank you L-Lilly AHH!'' She said with tears in her eyes as Lilly helped her relax and breathed in and out as Lilly was on Mindy's right side.

Lilly-''Okay, I need you to push on 3.'' She said. ''1….2…..3!'' She said as she held Mindy's right paw and pushed, but she didn't want to hurt Lilly so she had let go of her paw and pushed. ''Okay, take a break and relax.'' She said as Mindy did this as while this was happening, Kate was outside as she sees Mindy's den and goes inside to see everything that was happening. ''Kate, I need you to get some more towels in the back!'' She said as Kate nodded and went to go get the towels. ''Okay, it's gonna be alright! Just breathe and push okay?'' She said as Mindy nodded.

Mindy-''O-Okay!'' She said as she was crying in pain as she pushed as crying was heard. Lilly then walked over and saw that the pup came.

Lilly-''Mindy, it's a boy.'' She said as she gently gave the pup to Mindy who licked it clean as the pup had brown fur, and a short tail. Mindy was so happy to see her son as she hugged him softly and kissed him.

Mindy-''Hi there, It's okay it's okay.'' She said holding the pup and rubbing its head as it stopped crying and was shaking a bit from the cold as Lilly had covered him in a blanket.

Lilly-''I'm so happy for you Mindy, What are you gonna name him?'' She asked as Mindy thought about it and remembered something.

Mindy-''I always wanted a son named Jack.'' She said.

(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: Usure Yuku Omoide*(Mix) 9:33)

 _2 hours later…_

We see that Mindy and her son Jack were asleep as they both had a rough day. Kate and Lilly wanted to stay to watch out for them as Kate had went out to get some food as Lilly stayed and watched as Jack was curled up yawning as Lilly's heart melted for how adorable that was as she had pushed the pup closer to Mindy as she heard her pup yawn and smiled in her sleep as Lilly watched the stars.

 _Well, T-This was beautiful, but I swear you need to listen to the music while reading this. But anyways make sure to share this so that more people can read the story and I'll see you in chapter 18. Also was this a bit of a surprise ending to you? If so tell me in your review and what you think, don't forget to follow and favorite._


	18. Chapter 18:Hellos and Goodbyes

_So I just wanted to let everyone know that I just wanted to thank all of you viewers and reviewers (Didn't mean for that to rhyme.) From around the globe for reading this story, to Americans which I'm proud to be one, Australia thanks for the views mates, Germany, Netherland, Poland and many other countries. Also I know that some people who are either just getting into the Alpha and Omega fandom who enjoyed the first film and didn't want to look at the sequels and look at this story thank you for taking a look and giving this story a chance and that in case some people are confused about the title, this is what I thought would be a cool sequel to the first movie and that's it, there will be nothing in this story that was from those sequels so for those who hate the movies also, imagine this as your very early special Christmas present. But for those who like the sequels, then you like them I don't and that doesn't mean you have to hate them. But god this is a long intro but anyways review, follow and favorite and enjoy!_

 _9:07am..._

We see that Lilly and Mindy were watching over Jack. Kate had left about a few hours ago to tell the pack that they were fine. While Mindy was watching over Jack, her stomach was rumbling.

Lilly-''Are you okay Mindy?'' She asked as Mindy was a bit taken back from the question, she wasn't quiet sure but as she did she looked down at Jack who was smiling at his mom and she smiled.

Mindy-''Yeah, i-'' She stopped as her stomach rumbled for after the labor, she lost a lot of energy. ''I guess I'm a bit hungry.'' She said as Lilly then got up and said she would get some breakfast. While Lilly was gone, she rubbed her son's head as he giggled but then his stomach rumbled as Mindy picked him up and had let him feed of her chest.

 _12 minutes later….._

Lilly come back with a deer as she sees Mindy rocking jack to sleep and had set him on a pile of towels and rapped him with some to stay warm.

Lilly-''He's so adorable.'' She said as Mindy had eaten a bit more since she needed it and Lilly had her share when she went outside to bury the remains she heard someone as she ducked in cover and saw a wolf as she bounced on the wolf as it was… ''Garth?!'' She said in joy as they kissed. ''I'm missed you!'' She said in near tears.

Garth-''I missed you too.'' He said as Kate came back. ''Kate knew that you really missed me so she brought me with her. But Claw and scar said that they would take over for us until we got back.'' She said as Lilly hugged Kate and said 'Thanks' to her.

Kate-''No problem.'' She said as it was time for them to go, but Lilly wanted to say goodbye to Mindy and Jack, and while she explained and said her goodbyes, she introduced Garth.

Lilly-''But before I go, Garth this is Mindy and her new born son Jack.'' She said.

Garth-''So you helped my wife, even while you were pregnant? I can't thank you enough.'' He said as he saw Jack had woke up. ''Hey little guy, it's nice to meet you.'' He said as Jack grabbed onto Garth's noise and giggled as the others found this adorable. ''He's adorable.'' He said as Jack had let go.

Lilly-''Okay, time for bed sweetie.'' She said picking him up and Mindy helped him sleep again. ''This isn't goodbye, I'll be sure to visit you two often.'' She said.

Mindy-''Before you go, thank you both for helping me while I was in labor, I'm not sure what I would've done without any help.'' She said, also I figured that Mindy would be 19, but anyways Lilly and Kate hugged Jack while he was asleep and everyone left as Mindy watched over her son before going to sleep too.

 _7 hours later…..4:15pm_

We see that Kate, Lilly and Garth were almost home as they had found a train track to ride on till they got to Jasper which had cut back some time for them as they had made it back. Kate had made it to her den were Humphrey was and was glad to see her, while Lilly and Garth went to their den. While trying to get through the snow.

Garth-''So how was your time awa- A-after the hunting incident?'' He asked, nice save Garth.

Lilly-''Well, it was great, and a bit scary.'' She said.

Garth-''What was scary about it?'' He asked as she explained. ''Oh.'' He said for he would faint if he was in Lilly's paws.

Lilly-''Well, it was a bit gross but at least we were finally able to see her pup.'' She said for that was the only good thing. _'Child birth, amazing isn't it?'_ Liars.

As they got back to their den but before they got there they told Claw and Scar that they didn't need to be in charge anymore.

 _9:54pm…._

Garth decided that he wanted to go on a date with Lilly since they haven't had a date in a while and they really enjoyed them as they were on a cliff and in front of them was the beach as it was a clear night as they had a great view of the ocean. Lilly actually wants to bring Mindy and Jack here when Mindy gets better which won't be for about a few days. Then, the talk.

Lilly-''Thanks again for the date.'' She said.

Garth-''Of course, it's my job to make you happy, plus we haven't been on a date since the bear incident.'' He said.

Lilly-''Which one?'' She asked while laughing a bit.

Garth-''The one when Humphrey and I got lost in the forest and we all tried to avoid the mother bear.'' He said as Lilly felt a bit sad about that attack, for it was all a misunderstanding the whole time.

Lilly-''Yeah, but anyways I wanted to ask you something.'' She said.

Garth-''Sure, what?'' He asked.

Lilly-''What do you think about little wolves running around our den?'' She asked.

Garth-''Well, we should return the pups back to their parents. It's kinda the right thing to do.'' He said thinking that's what she meant. Oh Garth your adorable. They then lay on their backs and look at the stars.

Lilly-''No, I mean ours.'' She said.

Garth-''Well you'd ha- '' He said and stopped wide eyed and looked at her as she laughed. ''Oh, little, wolves.'' He said in a bit of a shock state.

Lilly-''So what do you think? If you d-don't t-'' She tried to say but Garth stopped her as he got up.

Garth-''No no no no no! I would love to have Kids, especially with you Lilly.'' He said getting up.

Lilly-''Garth, please don't say that if you don't want any. I don't want to f-.'' She said as Garth got up and hugged her.

Garth-''No, Lilly I'm serious. I want pups too, I just thought that you didn't want any, and I would never force you to do any.'' He said as she smiled with a tear in her eye. ''Lilly don't cry, I said- '' He tried to say but she kissed him making them roll down the hill onto the beach as she stopped kissing him to tell him something.

Lilly-''I know, I'm just happy that your always honest with me.'' She said.

Garth-''I would never hurt you Lilly, or lye unless I had too.'' He said. ''So when do y-'' He tried to say but was stopped when she kissed him and they started making out.

 _ **Sorry, but I respect their privacy and I really like Lilly so to all you per's who were hoping for a Lemon, yah you're looking at the wrong place.**_

 _With Autumn….._

Ya know, we haven't seen her in a while but anyways she was taking a while on a path that the pack made so none of them would have to walk in the snow and get a cold or get sick easier. There was still snow, but not as much that it would hurt anyone as she watched as the stars were starting to show and how beautiful the tree branches looked while being covered in snow as she wanted to go talk to Eve about something. When she went inside the den she didn't see anyone in there and went looking for her as 12 minutes later she found her on top of a hill as she then went up there to talk to her.

Autumn-''Hey Eve.'' She said as Eve heard her.

Eve-''Hello Autumn, what is it?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Well, I need to talk to you about something important.'' She said as Eve moved over from her spot so Autumn could have somewhere to lay down.

Eve-''What is it dear?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Well, I wanted to tell you more about me.'' She said. ''I wasn't completely honest with you or your husband about my rank.'' She said.

Eve-''Oh, so are you actually an Alpha? Or a beta?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Neither, I was actually a lone wolf. I've never been with a pack, well other than with my mom who may have been in a pack but i don't think I was born in a pack.'' She said as she kept going. ''Even though she trained me since I was pup about how to hunt, how to fight unlike other wolves, to keep myself from being spotted, and other things. But yet what surprised her was that I learned all this so fast, I was at least 2 months old at the time when I learned everything she knew, and while I was on my own after she passed from a dieses, I learned a lot of news things and that I got stronger and stronger as time went by. She told me that there was something inside of me that no other wolf had and I think I found it along time ago and it scares me sometimes because when it happened, I thought that I had no control but I did but I was still afraid. I-I'm sorry if I'm just rambling about this.

Eve-''It's perfectly fine honey.'' She said.

Autumn-''Then, 4 years ago I found the cave were Sweets and Candy found me.'' She said. ''Thank you for listening.'' She said.

Eve-''No problem.'' She said as Autumn left as Eve laded there.

 _So because of the holiday's I'm gonna be busy but still Thank you for reading and_ _ **MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_ _Favorite and follow_.


	19. Chapter 19:What happened that day

_So, I know that chapter 14 was left on a bit of a cliff hanger so this is what happened, this chapter may be short but it's so I don't leave any plot holes. Also what I said in chapter 2 about Humphrey being found by Winston and yet in chapter 11 it shows that he was born, well it's unknown what happened, but Winston and Eve knew about Humphrey and that they found him miles away from jasper and had looked for his parents but couldn't find them. Just a little explanation for those who thought I forgot some things in this story, but anyways...…were going back a few days._

 _8:22am/November 25_

1 hour later Candy wakes up to see Hutch was asleep next to her as she kisses him and goes back to sleep. Sweets comes back to see this and was shocked because she didn't know that they became a couple yet, but she decided to watch the leaves twirl like a tornado. She enjoyed watching it for some reason, I still don't know, but it didn't matter to her as two minutes later Candy woke up and saw Hutch and was about to wake him up but saw Sweets.

Candy-''Hey Sweets.'' She said as Sweets looked back at her and smiled.

Sweets-''Hey Candy, say can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Candy-''Sure, what?'' She said.

Sweets-''Why is Hutch sleeping next to you?'' She asked. Also if this doesn't make sense, read chapter 14 because you probably already remember this and I don't want to bore anybody.

Candy-''I guess it's time I told you.'' She said. ''Follow me.'' She said as they both went outside and walked to the meadow. ''Okay Sweets, promise me you won't freak out.'' She said as Sweets sat down.

Sweets-''I promise.'' She said.

Candy-''Okay, so….Hutch and I are together.'' She said as Sweets was in shock until.

Sweets-''AHHHHHH!'' She said in joy as she bounced on Candy and hugged her. ''I know I promised but I'm just so happy for you!'' She said nearly in tears as she saw she was hugging her a bit too hard and had let go and apologized.

Candy-''It's alright, also Thank you, if it wasn't for you and everyone that helped, I probably would've never trusted another single guy ever again.'' She said.

Sweets-''No problem Candy, how could any of us just leave you after what happened to you?'' She said as they went back to Candy's den for Hutch then woke up and Candy told him that she told Sweets who was happy for them. They then told Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Autumn, and Humphrey's friends for they were all happy for them too.

 _Alright, so the reason why I did this was because I just wanted to let people know what happened, also I know that not many acknowledged this in chapters after chapter 14, and this is the shortest chapter I've ever written, for this story I mean but still what I'm gonna be doing is re-writing the other chapters because there are some mistakes but this was something so that people could read something while I do this, I'll probably have chapter 20 up on Friday or Saturday, but still make sure to read the other chapters because they'll make more sense after I check it over, but don't forget to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you then._


	20. Chapter 20:First film

_Hey, so I had this idea for a story from a comic know as_ _ **''Predators of Kilimanjaro''**_ _and for those who know about this comic, i saw this and read it because it turns out that this didn't have a story, also it 18+ so for kids who are reading this please don't look at it, but I'm not sure, it would have to come when Alpha and Omega 2 is finished. This was just to let people know and I wanted to know from the thousands of people if you would like to see this and for those who don't know what it is and are old enough then you can look at it or not but just to let you know I don't own the comic what so ever, I just think that this would be an actual story added to it but if not then I have another idea sp please leave a review or PM me o what you think, I will be able to reply to the PM just to let you all know, but here's a sneak peek at chapter 20 in which this was a celebration for I didn't expect to get this far but I'm glad and like I said before thank you all for reading, don't forget to Favorite, Follow and review._

 _We see that Autumn wakes up as she sees that she was in the other half of the plane as a blizzard was happening. She then gets up and tries to walk but has a pain in her left leg as it was cut, it was deep but it was still bad enough to feel pain as she gets a towel and then gets some water and pours it on the wound as she moaned in a bit of pain._

 _Autumn-''AH!'' She said as she then cleans up some of the blood on her leg and then stitches it up as there were 3 lines on her leg. She then raps it around with a towel and tightens it and had walked around to get use to it as she then goes outside to see that she was on a mountain, she was on a flattop and what I mean is like a flat area that's on the mountain, climbers use it as break areas when they try to climb to the top. Autumn then looks around to see if she could find the others as she here's a howl from a distance. She had no choice but to follow it for she ran down the mountain in that direction._

 _Well that's the teaser, but seriously let me know on what you all think about my first film. Because I looked and there was no stories for this what so ever, so I may actually be the first, but anyways tell me what you think about this and the teaser and please don't just talk about the teaser, I want to know mostly about the idea, not that I don't care about the story, and that if this becomes a reality, it will probably be in the Misc. Movies section or something else, if this gets started I'll inform you all in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I need at least_ _ **10 reviews or PMs for this,**_ _so thanks for taking the time to leave a review and see you in chapter 20. Also this isn't an update chapter, I'm probably never gonna do those or A/N's (Author announcements) I'm never gonna do those but still._


	21. Chapter 21:chapter 20 & 21

_Hey, so just a reminder to leave a review for the_ _ **''Predators of Kilimanjaro''**_ _Movie, I'd really appreciate that you take the time to tell me what you think about my story and take the time to think about the film,_ _ **I need 9 more reviews or 10 PMs**_ _so that I can get started with this, and if I can I have a special surprise for when I get those reviews, and it can't be from the same person. I need it to be different people so that I know that a lot of people would really like to see this. So here's chapter 20, I know that this is technically chapter 21, but I want it to be chapter 20, I try to figure something out so enjoy and make sure to review, favorite, and follow._

 _2:38pm/December 10_ _th_ _, 2016_

We see that Mindy was looking for food for her and jack because she wanted him to try meat, not too much but just so he wouldn't be disgusted by it in the future. As she then found a caribou, but decided that it would be too hard for Jack to chew and didn't want to do any pre-chew stuff which she finds gross, she then looked around a little bit longer and about 5 minutes later she finds a stag and takes it down easily and gets back to her den.

 _12 minutes later…._

Mindy gets back to her den as we see Lilly in there putting Jack to sleep as Lilly smells the deer or stag which ever you wanna call them and looks to see Mindy. She tucks Jack in and helps her bring it inside.

Mindy-''Thank you for watching Jack for me while I was gone, I didn't want to leave him alone in case it took hours to find food.'' She said

Lilly-''Your welcome Mindy, besides I enjoy being with Jack so if you need me, just give me a howl.'' She said.

Mindy-''You don't have to do that Lilly, but thank you.'' She said grateful. ''I mean, Jack isn't a handful but still I'm- Lilly, are you okay?'' She asked as Lilly held her stomach in pain and was about to say something but ran outside and threw up as Mindy ran towards her to see if she was okay. ''Lilly! What's wrong?!'' She asked her completely worried. But Lilly threw up again as it was 2 weeks worth of food as her legs gave out and she fell exhausted as Mindy then carried her to get some water. Also the trees weren't that tall as I said when we first saw Mindy's den, they were somewhat tall but were she was she had a view were she could look down at the trees as they were about 12 yards away from her being able to touch it and the mountains were 2-3 miles away from them. But anyways after about 2 minutes she found the lake as she used her left leg to kick a hole in the water close enough for Lilly to drink out of. ''It's alright Lilly, I'll see what I can do to help. But I'll call out to your pack when we get back.'' She said and 18, that's it, just imagine the Mindy has a soft nice caring voice who is young that's it, yeah it makes sense. She takes Lilly back to her den and gives her some towels and blankets to sleep on as she then covers her with a blanket. ''I'll be right back.'' She said as she howled for her sister to come with some help. She then gets some different type of herbs for her to eat; they would heal her stomach so that it wouldn't hurt anymore as she gives her some more water to wash out the vomit. Luckily before winter started she stocked up on as many herbs and fresh berries as possible, in case anyone or her got sick or injured, they were for her son but that was before she met Lilly. She had to go miles out to look for most of these herbs.

Lilly-''T-Thanks.'' She said as Mindy helped her sit up.

Mindy-''Okay, so now that your back to normal, I can ask you some questions. Is that okay?'' She asked and Lilly nodded. ''Okay, so did you eat anything rotten or something poisonous?'' She asked and Lilly said ''No'' for she only ate Caribou and Deer. ''Okay, do you have another fever, or another type of illness?'' She asked as Lilly again said ''No'' as Mindy then thought really hard on this one and said. ''Have you and Garth have, sex and if so when?'' She asked.

Lilly-''Yeah, about 7-8 days ago.'' She said as Mindy remembered this.

Mindy-''Oh my god, Lilly your pregnant!'' She said happy for her.

Lilly-''I-I'm pregnant?!'' She said as she hugged Mindy crying but not too loud to wake Jack up as Mindy hugged her back. ''Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be a mother! Thanks for your help Mindy.'' She said but. ''I-I'm g- gonn- n-'' She mumbled and then passed out from excitement as Mindy was surprised that happened and had but her on her back.

Mindy-''No problem Lilly, let's take you home.'' She said as she helped Lilly up and got Jack, but she had placed him in a blanket so he wouldn't freeze or get really sick. They then left when the snow had stopped and ran.

 _7 Hours later…._

We see that Kate is with Autumn teaching her certain stealth moves and attacks. But Autumn already knew these but wanted to see if there was something that needed to improve on or if there were moves she actually didn't know about and wanted to find out what those are exactly.

Kate-''So, when you see 2 or more wolves together, you spy on them without them knowing until they're separate from each other.'' She said, sadly she already knew this. It was the 3rd thing her mother taught her.

Autumn-''Okay, then what?'' She asked but Kate saw Mindy running toward the main den with Lilly on her back.

Kate-''Sorry, I'll be back.'' She said as she ran towards Lilly and Mindy and was confused at first and decided to follow.

 _With Garth and others….._

We see that Garth, Eve and some other alpha's were planning out on their next couple of hunts for winter.

Alpha 1-''So where's Kate?'' She asked for she usually planned out everything.

Garth-''She called in to help train Autumn, she said she'd be back in-'' He was interrupted by a female voice.

''Everyone we need some space!'' Someone called out as it was Kate as Mindy came in and had laded Lilly down.

Garth-''LILLY?!'' He said and walked over to her. ''What happened?'' He asked worried as Lilly was coming to.

Mindy-''(Laughs a little) I think you should let her tell you.'' She said and gave Jack to Eve for a minute.

Garth-''What a- Lilly, what happened?'' He asked as she was shy to say anything but looked to Mindy nodded.

Lilly-''Well Garth, remember a few days ago we, well, did it?'' She asked and he shyly nodded and a couple of wolves backed away from Eve, but secretly she was okay with it. ''Well Garth, I'm pregnant!'' She said as he was frozen there. ''Garth?'' She asked worried.

 _Garth's pov…._

Lilly-''Well Garth, I'm pregnant!'' She said… _ **WARNING, WARNING, OVERLOADED DATA…ACTIVATING SHUT DOWN SHUT DOWN…..**_ ''Garth! Garth!...'' She said as all he could see was darkness.

 _Nobody's pov…._

 _3 Hours later….Oh Garth…12:33am_

We see that Garth wakes up as it was only Lilly, Eve, Mindy and Jack asleep in the Cave for he didn't know why he fell asleep. When he got up and looked outside, he saw that it was snowing harder out and it was near bitch black, but there was a fireplace in the cave in case it got too cold even for them. He then thought about waking Lilly up or someone but thought that they needed their sleep and he thought that Lilly needed it the most for some reason and decided to talk to them about it in the morning. P.s. Please leave a review everyone who are reading this, especially for the Film that I need to know if you would all like the idea, for those that do thank you, I do read them and I appreciate it.

 _5:32am…._

We see that the sky was orange and pink as we see Mindy wakes up and looks o see that Garth had moved to a different spot from where he fell unconscious. She then looked down at Jack to see that he was stirring a bit and woke up as his eyes had opened for the first time as she saw that they were brown just like hers, in case some of you say that I revealed his eyes already, I forgot that new borns eyes don't open when there born, so that's why I had put it here. She wiped his eyes as he whimpered a bit but she rubbed his head and he stopped as he looked at her.

Mindy-''(Laughs) Hello jack, I'm your mother. It's great that your able to see me.'' She said as he giggled and hugged her snout as she licked him. ''I'm glad that your finally able to see, but go back to sleep okay.'' She said as he did and she helped him as in about a few seconds he was sound asleep as she got up and walked over to Garth. ''Garth, wake up.'' She said as he did.

Garth-''(Yawn) Morning Mindy, Can I ask you what the heck happened last night?'' He asked her as she remembered and giggled. ''What?'' He asked confused.

Mindy-''We'll Lilly already told you, but you passed out. Do you want me to tell you or Lilly?'' She asked as he thought about it.

Garth-''Yeah, I'll have her tell me. I feel like it's important.'' He said.

Mindy's thought's- _''You have no clue.''_ She thought as Garth walked over to her.

Garth-''Lilly, Lilly wake up.'' He said softly as she stirred and woke up.

Lilly-''(Yawn) Morning Gart- Garth!'' She said a bit loud but not loud enough to wake everyone. ''I'm so happy your okay! I thought you were dead.'' She said.

Garth-''Lilly it's okay, I would never leave you like that.'' He said. ''Now, can you please tell me why I fell asleep in a wierd way? It was like I was really happy, but terrified at the same time or something.'' He said as she looked down and thought of something.

Lilly-''Garth, let me see your paw.'' She asked him as he held his right paw towards her as she held it and placed it on her stomach and had him rub it for he didn't understand and thought really, really hard on what happened and then remembered as his eyes widened and looked at her and then her stomach again.

Garth-''You mean?'' He said as she nodded as he hugged her and she was crying.

Lilly-''Are you m-'' She said but Garth stopped her and said.

Garth-N-no no no! How could I? We're gonna be parents.'' He said. ''Thank you Lilly.'' He said for she wasn't quiet sure what he meant but said.

Lilly-''No Garth, thank you.'' She said as Eve then woke up.

Eve-''Morning everyone, umm Mindy, can I talk to you for a second?'' She asked her.

Mindy-''Sure.'' She said as they both left.

 _11:58pm_

We see that everyone was asleep while there was patrol outside, at least 12 wolves, as one of the wolves spot something and look but then gets shot in the head and so does the other wolves, but some of them did hear it. We then go to Kate who wakes up from the gun shots.

Kate-''Humphrey, Humphrey.'' She said as he wasn't waking up at all. ''Humphrey?'' She said worried as she turns him around to see a dart in his neck as she gets it out of him she feels a pain in her neck as a dart was there and was out in seconds unconscious as they were both dragged out. Garth and Lilly wake up and heard the gun shots.

Garth-''Lilly stay here.'' He said as he goes to check it out as something was thrown into their cave and then smoke comes out as they found it hard to breathe and had ran out, but Garth saw a bullet or dart heading towards Lilly as he takes it for her.

Lilly-''Garth!'' She said in shock and fear.

Garth-''Run….'' He said as she did run. Sweets hears this and wakes Candy up and told her to sneak out of the pack, but they hear movement and run but both get shot and fall on the ground rolling 3 times before they stop knocked out. But then Autumn wakes up and sees that there were a bunch of people, but only counted 20 as they saw one of the trucks that had Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Sweets, Candy, Hutch, Salty, Shaky, Reba, and a lot more wolves from both there packs as she then runs but trips onto something that made a cracking noise and the shooters heard it and started shooting at her but she ran. They tried to shoot her but dodged the bullets running in front of trees as fast as she could as she made it out of the pack as she hides in the snow. As she backs up she bumps into someone as it was Mindy.

Mindy-''Shhh, I heard them talking about taking them to a different country for something.'' She said.

Lilly-''What are you doing here? And what about Jack?'' She asked her.

Mindy-''I lost track of time and it was too cold so I slept here, Autumn had came by and after we heard the gun shots, were the humans using tranquilizers, I told Eve to take Jack far away from here and told her were my den was and Autumn is with them.'' She said as they needed to hurry but Mindy saw that some of the humans were heading towards the direction Eve was going. ''I'm going to go get your mother, keep moving and if their too close hide in the snow!'' She said as she ran towards them. But Lilly knew that she needed to slow the humans down from taking them so she had an idea.

 _With Autumn…._

We see that Autumn was outside looking for Eve, when she found her running towards her with Jack, It's been about a week and throughout time Mindy introduced Jack to them so that's how some or most of the characters know about him.

Autumn-''Humans are coming towards us. Take Jack to the closest mountain over there, I'll stall them and get back with Lilly. I'll howl to you when everything's okay and you can come back.'' She said as Eve was scared but had did what she said and ran towards the mountains. She then ran towards the trees to hide as saw one of the humans, she saw one was a bit far behind the other. But as she was about to attack, the human was taken down silently and saw that it was Mindy, she didn't kill the human but had just knocked him out. She then made signals and Autumn understood them as Mindy ran ahead of the human and had some red berries in her mouth and used them as fake blood and laded down motionless. The human saw Mindy as he looked curious at her and then Autumn took him down and knocked him out. ''You alright?'' She asked.

Mindy-''Yes, where's Eve?'' She asked and pointed towards the mountains as Autumn then howled for Eve to come back as in about 12 minutes she did. ''Are you two alright?'' She asked her.

Eve-''Yeah, were alright. What about the others?'' She asked as she handed Jack back to Mindy and made sure he was okay as they both weren't sure about the others as they told her and Eve had gotten even more worried. ''We have to do something!'' She said.

Autumn-''We know Eve, but we had to make sure that you two were alright. I'm sure Lilly has a plan.'' She said as an explosion was heard in the background.

Eve-''Go, I'll go and ma-'' She tried to say but Mindy stopped her.

Mindy-''No, No offense but you're a bit old to be out here especially alone with nowhere to go out here, Plus I can't leave my son if we get caught or worse.'' She said.

Autumn-''I'm going, but without them knowing. It's our only option.'' She said as they agreed and Eve and Mindy left with Jack while Autumn went back to see what happened as one of the trucks was on fire and Lilly came back. ''Wh-What happened?!'' She yelled in shock.

Lilly-''I needed to stall them for a few minutes so we can follow them.'' She said.

Autumn-''…That doesn't explain why a truck is on fire! Why did you do?'' She asked while they ran looking for the others.

Lilly-''I made a fire and connected the fire with some gasoline.'' She said as they looked around and saw that the truck was moving as they had gotten inside the truck that was behind them and followed. After about 12 hours on the road, they had then gotten to an airport as both Lilly and Autumn got on the plane for it was a Lockhead Martin C-130J Super Hercules as they entered inside. Autumn said that she would take watch and that Lilly went to sleep.

 _2 hours later….._

Lilly and Autumn were looking for the others, they wanted to look for them hours ago, but they had to knock out all the humans, except for the pilots of course and had tied them all up. But then the plane shook for Autumn had saw someone wearing all black and had opened a door and jumped out of the plane as a red light was blinking and so was an alarm as they felt a bit of gravity was loss. They then looked around more and found everyone, but Autumn went inside the front of the plane were the pilots are and they were both dead as she hears something blow up on the side as it was the wing on the left had blown up as they were going down fast as then to them everything was a blur and then pure darkness.

 _10:33pm_

We see that Autumn wakes up as she sees that she was in the other half of the plane as a blizzard was happening. She then gets up and tries to walk but has a pain in her left leg as it was cut, it was deep but it was still bad enough to feel pain as she gets a towel and then gets some water and pours it on the wound as she moaned in a bit of pain.

Autumn-''AH!'' She said as she then cleans up some of the blood on her leg and then stitches it up as there were 3 lines on her leg. She then raps it around with a towel and tightens it and had walked around to get use to it as she then goes outside to see that she was on a mountain, she was on a flattop and what I mean is like a flat area that's on the mountain, climbers use it as break areas when they try to climb to the top. Autumn then looks around to see if she could find the others but saw that Lilly was gone. ''Lilly?!'' She said but didn't hear anything as she then here's a howl from a distance. She had no choice but to follow it for she ran down the mountain in that direction. After about 20 minutes she found the other half of the plane and saw everyone down there except Garth for she ran down. ''GUYS!'' She yelled running down towards them as they saw her.

Sweets-''Autumn!'' She said as she hugged her. ''What are you doing here? Also where are we?'' She asked.

Autumn-''Thank god you guys are alright.'' She said for Kate, Hutch and Sweets were helping Humphrey who was injured. I mean they all had a few bruises of course but Humphrey was the only one with a bit of a serious injury.

Reba-''What happened?'' She asked.

Autumn-''You were all taken by hunters. Lilly and I knocked out the hunters that were on the plane but someone wearing all black had murdered the pilots, which caused the crash.'' She said.

Candy-''Were are we?'' She said.

Salty-''Your guess is better than mine.'' He said.

Garth-''My head, Autumn? Did they get you too?'' He asked just waking up.

Autumn-''No, Lilly and I snuck on an-'' She said but Garth interrupted her.

Garth-''Y-You brought Lilly?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Why?! Don't you know s-'' He tried to say but she interrupted him.

Autumn-''I know she's pregnant, but I couldn't go alone or else we both could've been caught. She caused a distraction and gave us time to sneak on a truck.'' She said. ''If she didn't then who knows what could've happened to you all if we didn't follow you.'' She said.

Humphrey-''Where exactly are we?'' He said as Kate helped him for he was limping a bit.

Garth-''That's what we're trying to figure out.'' He said.

''Mount Everest.'' Someone said as they turned around to see a wolf who had very light grey fur and had mostly white fur with a very long tail and had light blue eyes. The group look at her in shock as she looks around her. ''Was it something I said?'' She asked a bit confused.

 _Back in Jasper…._

Eve was worried about, well everyone really. Her daughters, her son in laws, her best alpha's and best omega's and most of both packs. The wolves that were on patrol that were shot had woken up with a bit of a headache for she was incredibly horrified for them as Cando comes in with alpha's and omega's behind him, all scared.

Cando-''Ma'am, what are we gonna do?'' He asked for she had no idea where the others went, or if she'd ever see them again as a tear left her right eye, but she had to be strong for them.

Eve-''I don't know, I know that none of you want to hear that. But I literally got nothin, most of our pack has been kidnapped, the only family I had left are all gone, boy we got our a*ses handed to us.'' She said.

Alpha1-''Eve, we've been through worse. But what happened last night, they took almost everyone.'' He said. ''It's just the 54 or more of us and who knows when they'll come back.'' He said.

Eve-''Then we get them back, but not now, we have to leave Jasper and think up a plan.'' She said. ''As for our friends and family, I'm not sure what to do. But we must pray that when and if the others get back, we figure out where they're taking our pack and get them back.'' She said as they all then got their families and pups and left Jasper, but not for good.

 _Back with the others…._

They were all still shocked to see the female wolf as she felt awkward because of the silence for it's been 3 minutes.

''(Coughs) Sorry, my name is Amina, what are your names?'' She asked for her voice sounded very sweet and caring for they snapped out of it.

Kate-''Oh Sorry, I'm Kate, this is my husband Humphrey, my si-Oh god, Ummm, have you seen a wolf with violet eyes with purple and silver fur? She's my little sister and her name is L-'' She was saying but the wolf stopped her.

''Lilly?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Yes, how do you know about her?'' He asked.

''Well, when I was done hunting, I saw the plane crash and went to see if anyone was alright.'' She said.

 _Flashback….._

 _We see that the female wolf had a gotten some fish at least 40. She carried 20 and used a sled to carry the rest, but here's something in the sky and sees a plane crash about a few yards in front of her, well the other half got separate but there was no explosion so she knows that someone had to survive since the plane looked fine except that it's in 2 pieces and a missing left wing. She goes near it but places the fish on her back onto the sled and looks to see if anyone was alive. It was the front half of the plane._

 _Amina-''Hello? Can anyone hear me?'' She asked. ''I won't hurt you, I came to help!'' She said as saw a white and light pale grey wolf knocked out for she saw another wolf but when she went over there she saw a lot of blood and thought it was hers when it was only her leg but because of the crash it looked like it was most of her blood, she then howled for help, but it would be a while. She then went over to the grey wolf. ''Can you hear me?'' She asked in a caring voice as she dragged the wolf outside and took some water and poured it on the wolf for it was really cold but not dangerously cold as she barely woke up._

 _Grey wolf-''A-A-Au-'' She tried to say but was breathing heavily._

 _Amina-''Shhh, it's okay, just rest I'll take you to my pack to help you.'' She said as she helped the wolf up and then had put the grey wolf on her back and left the fish and would come back for it later._

 _30 minutes later….._

 _She had made it to her pack for the other pack members were wondering what happened to the plane that crashed and who the wolf on her back was. Then she entered inside the main den and laded the grey wolf down as a healer wolves came towards her._

 _Healer-''Amina, who is this?'' She asked, the healer had grey fur, brown eyes, and a light grey underbelly._

 _Amina-''A wolf that i found that was in the plane crash.'' She said as she explained what she could._

 _Healer-''Of course well help her, but make sure to tell your father this time.'' She said as Amina then ran back to her parents den. ''Mom! Dad!'' She said as they were planning something with 3 of their alpha's._

 _Amina's father-''Yes honey?'' He asked for she told them about the grey wolf (P.s. It's Lilly for those who don't know, even though It's really freaking obvious)._

 _Amina's mother-''Of course we'll look after her, check on the other part of the plane in case there's anyone else.'' She said. P.s. They allow alpha's and omega's to get together, nobody in the pack understood why it was a thing in the first place, especially Amina and her mother._

 _Amina-''Way ahead of you.'' She said and ran back and about 25 minutes later, because the other half was down the mountain were she sees them and the wolf that she thought was dead, but was glad that she wasn't so maybe she can ask them a few questions._

 _Flashback over…._

Autumn-''Well thank you for saving her, and I completely understand why you left me. You didn't know so don't worry about that.'' She said.

Amina-''I know, but I felt like I didn't check enough, but thanks for understanding.'' She said.

Kate-''Okay, so now we know that were on Mount E-Everest?'' She asked as Amina nodded. ''Great, and that Lilly is safe, let's go to your pack to figure out what happened to the other wolves and how we're all gonna get back home.'' She said.

Amina-''By the way, were do you all live?'' She asked curious.

Garth-''Jasper park Canada, I'm sure it's like a few days away right?'' He asked as she knew she had to tell them as she stopped and so did the others and they all had worried faces. ''Right?'' He asked worried.

 _My longest chapter yet, and also for those reading this, make sure to tell me about what you think about ''Predators of Kilimanjaro''. Also make sue to leave a review, favorite and follow to stay in touch with the story. Also I've got a surprise for everyone if we can reach 30 reviews. But anyways I do read all reviews so please leave one, thank you and happy holidays._


	22. Chapter 22:Who are they?

_These next couple chapters are gonna be long in the good way. Also there's gonna be some music in this story like in other chapters, so if you want, listen to some of the music and read that part of the story, because I make sure that it fits._

 _10:30pm/Outside Jasper park/December 12_ _th_ _, 2016…._

We see that the remaining wolves were walking in the snow as they were leaving Jasper, but left 10 wolves so that they could keep an eye on the place while they were gone and so that no other packs would take Jasper. They had then went up the mountain for there was a secret tunnel inside that would lead them outside of Alberta, Fun fact if so people didn't know Jasper park is a real park and is located in Alberta, Canada. They had then left and are planning on moving to the place were Lilly and Garth went to about a month or two ago, Willamette park for it was safe. But they heard something as they all stopped.

 _Elsewhere…._

We see that there were two wolves that were walking one wolf was walking who was female was walking with a male wolf who had a bullet wound in his side while they barely escaped.

Female-''I-It's alright, we're out and we can find a new home. Your gonna be okay, I promise.'' She said with a few tears in her eyes for the wolf that she was helping that was limping was her best friend.

Male-''Ya know, this is the closet we've ever been together.'' He said with a laugh trying to make her feel better, but it made her feel a bit worse. ''Janice, I'll be fine.'' He said for that made her feel a mostly better. But while they were walking they were in front of a bunch of wolves.

Janice-''Please, don't hurt us! We're no threat!'' She said for they weren't gonna hurt them as a Eve came towards them. By the way Janice has black fur and a white underbelly and had nearly red eyes. (P.s. This isn't the same Janice as n the first movie; this is just another girl wolf who happens to have the same name.)

Eve-''What happened to him? And where did you come from?'' She asked worried.

Janice-''Humans came to our pack yesterday and took everyone, but I heard them and got my friend here whose name is Damian and he was about to get kidnapped but I attacked the human but he had a pistol and shot him. Please don't leave us.'' She said crying a bit for she was scared for herself and Damian. Then Mindy came out and said.

Mindy-''Were not gonna hurt you, we've been through the same thing. I'll help your friend, but if you want you can come with us, we know a safe place.'' She said.

Janice-''Really? You'd do that for us?'' She asked as Mindy nodded. ''Thank you.'' She said as they found a couple dens and made a few, they were a bit deep in the ground so that they wouldn't be out in the open. As for Mindy, she had her own den which was a little bit far from the rest of the pack as in an hour she got the bullet out of Damian and had fixed his wound as Janice came in and helped him get use to the pain with Mindy's help. ''Again, thanks for your help, we saw another pack, only there was 7 of them and they had 200.'' She said.

Mindy-''What was the name of their pack?'' She asked.

Janice-''They were from Banff.'' She said. ''They said that they met another pack that was from Wells Gray provincial and there were only 17 left that made it.'' She said as she helped Damian up, oh and he has dark red fur, a long tail that was a bit darker red and had red pupil eyes.

Damian-''Thank you for your help Mindy, I'm not sure what would've happened to me or Janice if she didn't rescue me.'' He said as they left to find a den as Mindy was about to go to sleep she saw Jack as he was trying to walk.

Mindy-''Okay Jack, you got this, just focus.'' She said encouraging him as he was getting closer. ''Come to mommy.'' She said as he then walked over and hugged her. ''Oh I'm so proud of you Jack!'' She said as he licked her cheek as Eve was watching and remembered when Kate and Lilly took their first steps, she thought that they would go towards her when they actually walked over to Winston. She was tired of looking like a psycho to keep the pack in line, truth is that was her main purpose for her treats and anger.

Tony-''You okay Eve? The storms coming so we need to get inside.'' He said. Ya we haven't seen Tony in awhile haven't we?

Eve-''I know, but I was just thinking about them.'' She said.

Tony-''I know you do, I miss them too. But I'm sure they'll be back sooner or later.'' He said. ''Goodness I miss Winston, he always had my back when I screwed up, good thing I was able to tell him how grateful I was at the time.'' He said. ''But what I truly liked about him, was that even after the things I said to him sometimes when I got mad, I had no darn clue how he puts up with me.'' He said.

Eve-''Wow, I never knew you were that close.'' She said a bit surprised for Winston did tell her things about his past but not _everything._

Tony-''Yeah, also I noticed that you haven't gonna psyc- I mean upset lately. Not that it's a bad thing it's just, what happened?'' He asked for I bet some of you didn't notice that.

Eve-''Yeah, well since my daughters are happily married, I'm going to be a grandmother and I get to relax instead of worrying about food 24/7. Even though I'll miss it, still it's time for me to retire from the roll.'' She said. ''Also I got boring after a little while and it's not that easy to try and make every wolf piss themselves. Plus I was running out of ideas and things to say.'' She said.

Tony-''And besides, I'm sure there fine.'' he said.

 _Back in Mt. Everest….._

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM HOME?!'' Someone yelled as it was Garth who was panicking a bit. No i tell a lie, he was freaking out.

Amina-''Please don't yell.'' She said nicely as Garth calmed down with the gangs help.

Garth-''Oh sorry, what do you mean were thousands of miles away?" He said in a shocked and yet.

Amina-''Your in a completely different country, and some countries aren't connected to each other and are very far away.'' She said.

Hutch-''Great, but guys let's get Lilly, and find our way back home.'' He said as they had continued following Amina as they make their way, Kate had walked up to Amina while walking. (P.s. These are not everyone, also this story is mine and I don't own the characters.)

Kate-''So Amina, how many wolves are in your pack?'' She asked.

Amina-''40.'' She said a bit quickly.

Kate-''Okay, so were you born here or did you get taken?'' She asked.

Amina-''I was born here, and was most of my pack, others were born in either a different part of the world, or a different area in this country.'' She said.

Humphrey-''So what is your pack like for ranks? All omegas, all alpha's etc.'' He said.

Amina-''Nope, we except any rank including rouge's as long as they don't steal from us and do their part to keep the pack together.'' She said. ''Also we're not like other packs that we hear from wolves who were taken here, we don't want war with wolves or other animals, or bite off more than we can chew with food.'' She said. ''What is your pack like? Or are some of you from different pack?'' She asked them.

Kate-''Well our pack is friendly, we've avoided wars in the past. Well that's what my father told me. Also we use to have this law were Alpha's and Omega's couldn't be together and nobody had figured out why, my parents just kept telling me and the pack for years and we just followed it. But we got rid of the law, thanks to my husband, Lilly, Garth and I.'' She said. ''Also, we're all from the same pack, well Garth use to live in the eastern pack with his pack and his father who is the leader there, but a while later we merged and became one big old pack.'' She said.

Garth-''So where do you Live on this mountain?'' He asked.

Amina-''About half of the mountain, the top is dangerous because of the weather and the bottom is dangerous because some avalanches don't stop until they reach the bottom were humans being climbing the mountain.'' She said, also Amina is a teenager so imagine a voice that's like that but sweet , kind, and a tiny bit of a jokester. ''So what is your pack like? You didn't really answer that question.'' She asked them.

Sweets-''Well, we use to fight over food because it was scarce and it was basically one caribou a week, but since the merge and with the law gone at our pack, we're all friends now.'' She said.

Hutch-''We also train anyone who would want to become an alpha, but not everyone for we still need omega's.'' He said.

Salty-''Say Hutch, I never understood that, why did most packs need omega's?'' He asked.

Hutch-''It's so that we wouldn't kill each other, I mean think about it, Alpha's get into fights from time to time, well use to but when Alpha's try to end the fight well…..They're not good at it. At all, but with Omega's, they can end fights in a few seconds with really good jokes and having us realizes how pointless it was to fight. I mean, imagine a whole pack with just Alpha's? I'd be surprise if the whole pack didn't try to kill each other at least once.'' He said.

Candy-''So what do you eat here?'' She asked.

Amina-''Well we eat Fish, well different kinds and fruits, but it does takes a while to get certain fruits like Apples, peaches and other fruits, but we manage on special occasions.'' She said. '' I had fish with me, but I left it so I could save Lilly, I hope it's still there though.''

Kate-''I'm sure you can find more right?'' She said.

Amina-''Yeah but, it took me all morning to find that much fish for everyone.'' She said as Autumn then remembered seeing the fish on a sled and went back for it, but nobody noticed. ''What does your pack back home eat?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''Well we eat Caribou, and sometimes berries. But outside Jasper in certain areas there's deer.'' He said.

Amina-''When we get to my pack, I'll have to introduce you all to my parents. Just don't act suspicious and you'll be fine.'' She said.

Shaky-''But w-what if we aren't?'' He asked a bit nervously.

Amina-''Well then, I pray that you said goodbye to your loved ones.'' She said as they all were scared as she started laughing a bit. ''I'm kidding. But seriously you'll be fine, after the conversation we had, I'm sure my pack can trust you. Including my parents.'' She said as they were a few minutes away.

Candy-''Who are your parents?'' She asked.

Amina-''The leaders of the pack.'' She said as in about 3 minutes, they made it to the pack as it was a large flat area on the mountain with caves in the walls as they were made to hold a bunch of wolves. There were only 12 out as they were all whispering things like '' _Who are they?'' ''More wolves?'' ''Where are they from?''_ and a bunch of other things.

Reba-''W-What the name of this pack?'' She asked.

Amina-''The Nepal pack, since we're the only wolves in this country. People have never seen wolves in Nepal, and we wanted to keep it that way.'' She said. ''Also what's your pack's name?'' She asked.

Kate-''The Western pack.'' She answered. ''Also, why stay hidden?'' She asked.

Humphrey-''I'm with Kate, why wouldn't you? Wouldn't the humans help you and make sure your safe?'' He asked.

Amina-''...Our pack has been here for generations and nobody has discovered us yet, also we're fine, we have food, friends outside our species that can come to us if there is any danger.'' She said. ''Also we don't know what these people will d if they discover us, maybe they will help, but some would just call people to collect us and take us to a zoo, or when people tell others, hunters will come to kill us for some twisted sport of theirs.'' She explained. ''We can't take the chance, but that doesn't mean all humans are bad, luckily most are good. But there's always some bad eggs in the bunch.'' She said.

Garth-''What does that mean?'' He asked.

Amina-''It means that there are still bad people in this world.'' She said.

Kate-''Why didn't you just say that?'' She asked.

Amina-''It sounded cool in my head.'' She answered as they laughed. They then made it to the healers den as Garth saw Lilly talking with the healer and saw him.

Lilly-''Garth!'' She said as he walked in and hugged her. ''I was so worried about you.

Garth-''You were worried about me?'' He said as the others were glad to see her too as the healer walked towards Amina.

Healer-''Amina, who are they?'' She asked.

Amina-''More wolves that I found at the plane crash, they were in the back half of the plane. I'm glad they survived but I wonder how they survived.'' She said.

Healer-''Amina, look I'm glad that you saved them, I really am. But we can't just keep bring wolves into our pack, were nearly low on resources as it is.'' She said as she looked at them. ''Plus, can we trust them?'' She asked.

Amina-''First, I already know about our resources and my parents are doing the best they can. Second, I trust them. Third I talked to them on the way to see if they were enemy's or not and they aren't so please get that thought out of your head.'' She said as the wolves were about to finish the conversation, the healer had one more thing to say.

Healer-''(Sigh) Alright, but like I said, they can't stay here.'' She said.

Amina-''Hiya, I know this. There's an Airport that they can go to and see which flight is going to Canada, or which flight is closet to Canada. Don't lose faith in me.'' She said.

Hiya-''Amina, you're my best friend; I would never lose faith in someone like you. But what if there's not a single flight to Canada? Or America? If any of the flight even go close to any of those places.'' She asked.

Amina-''I….I don't know. But let's just hope that there is a flight okay?'' She asked as Hiya nodded. ''Okay guys, I need to take you to my parents.'' She said.

Lilly-''Thank you both for saving me.'' She said.

Amina-''No problem Lilly, I wouldn't leave you or your pups to freeze out there.'' She said.

Garth-''H-How di- ''He asked but Amina stopped him.

Amina-''A skill my mother taught me.'' She said. ''Also, when I felt her stomach when I brought her here, I rubbed her stomach and felt a small kick, surprisingly early to tell you the truth.'' She said as she brought them to her parents den. ''Hi Mom, hi dad!'' She said.

Amina's Mother-''It's good to see you again Sweetheart.'' She said as they hugged her and she saw the others behind her. ''Amina, who are they?'' She asked shocked and worried.

Amina-''There more wolves that I found at the crash site when I went back to get our food.'' She said as Hutch looked around and noticed something.

Hutch-''Wait guys, someone's missing, there's only 10 of us.'' He said as they instantly realized who it was.

Humphrey-''Oh no Autumn! we must've lost her someh- ''He said but saw someone coming as Amina, her parents, Kate, Garth, Hutch, and Sweets got into defense position as it was Autumn.

Everyone-''Autumn?'' Everyone said except Amina's parents as The others got out of there defense positions and sat down.

Autumn-''H-Hey Guys, sorry about disappearing on you all, but when I heard that this was the fish she was hunting, I went back to get it.'' She said.

Amina-''(Sighs in relive.) Thank you so much, I thought other predators would've gotten it.'' She said.

Autumn-''Well it's the least I could do since you saved Lilly. Plus your pack needs it.'' She said.

Amina's father-''Where are you all from?'' He asked.

Hutch-''Were all from Jasper park Canada. We were taken here against our will and while we were going to wherever we were suppose to go, the plane crashed, we met your daughter, got our friend and here were are.'' He said.

Amina's father-''Well it's very nice too meet you all, now get out of our pack!'' He yelled shocking the others as Amina and her mother were surprised at his outburst.

Amina-''(Gasp)Dad!'' She said shocked and upset with her father.

Amina's mother-''Thakur!''She said also upset as he was laughing.

Thakur-''I'm kidding girls, it's nice to meet you all.'' He said as Amina and her mother calmed down, and the others were relieved. ''Anyways, this is my wife Agrima, and you already know my name from my daughter.'' He said.

Humphrey-''Well it's nice to meet you sir, before the outburst.'' He said.

Agrima-''Guys, I'll be back, I need to talk with some of the alpha's.'' She said as she left.

Thankur-''Like I said, I was kidding, um sweetheart, can I talk you to outside?'' He said smiling as she nodded and she followed him.

 _2 minutes later…._

Agrima-''Okay, so what do you guys think?'' She said, but before they could answer Thakur came back and had a shocked expression on his face. ''Hey so I talked to them about having them sta- Honey, where's Amina?'' She asked. Yeah, I'm wondering that too.

 _3 minutes ago…_

We go back to see the two were a few yards outside Amina's parents den as they stopped and sat down.

Amina-''So what did you wan-'' She tried to say but was stopped by her father.

Thakur-''I want them to leave!'' He said sternly.

Amina-''Dad. Did you not hear what I just told you? They crashed here, they had no idea that this place even exists! I know you do-

Thakur-''Sweetheart, I know that, but we don't need any more wolves in our pa-'' He tried to say but Amina interrupted her.

Amina-''There not staying here forever, it's only temporary until I find a way for them to go back home.'' She said.

Thakur-''I don't care Amina, I want them gone now. Do you know what happened to me last ti-'' He tried to say but she interrupted him.

Amina-''They have nowhere to go! Don't you understand that other predators would just see them as a threat or there next meal! They won't survive 10 minutes out there. We can't do that to them, I can't do that to them.'' She said. ''I may not know them yes, and that you all shouldn't trust them so easily until we all get to know them, but on our way here I talked to them about there pack, where they're from, and if they're enemies.'' She said

Thakur-''Sweetheart, you just don't understand.'' He said sternly and Amina well…..she was done with his bull.

 _Amina's pov….._

Amina-''I understand find Dad, We all know what happened; you hate all wolves outside our pack just because of one or two! They aren't all the same! Do you understand THAT!?'' I said. He was stunned that I'd stood up to him like that, and so was I, to be honest. I usually don't get mad at others, aside from some random jerk hitting on me. Before he could say anything more, I walked away from him in no real direction except away from there. I needed to cool off before Mom got back and Dad tells her what I said to him. I found a nice shady a nice shady spot to relax and sat down, just to clear my head, but I was worried that my dad would say or worse, DO something to the wolves while I was gone so I sucked it up and went back to the den.

 _Had to take care of something's but anyways don't forget to review, follow, and favorite, also that surprise is that_ _ **Predators of Kilimanjaro**_ _, yeah that's either not gonna happen or it may take a while but instead I have something a bit better. Also tell me in your reviews what you thought about everything but anyways until chapter 23. Also Dinofelis what were you talking about in your review for Chapter 1? Kid ent didn't come up with this story or write any of it, I did. He just saw some problems and helped, in case you thought of something else. I would've PM you about this but you don't have an account so that's why I'm talking about it here. But anyways thanks for the views, once again remember to Favorite, follow, and review. I actually read the reviews and until chapter 23._


	23. Chapter 23:How's the pack goin?

_Hey so I had a concert to perform to and I was planning out the next few chapters, also make sure to review (It's fixed now for those who didn't know.) Favorite and follow. Again I know that I haven't updated in a while but I needed to get some things done first, thanks for reading and I have an announcement at some point of the story._

 _11:12am…Yeah it was morning in Nepal…_

We see that Amina goes back inside the den to see everyone including her father.

Amina-''Dad, I wan-'' She tried to say but her father stopped her.

Thakur-''No Amina. I wanted to apologize. After what you said, I-I realized that what happened was in the past like you said, Can you forgive me?'' He said as she hugged him.

Amina-''Of course, besides it's in the past.'' She said as Thakur looked at the others.

Thakur-''As for you all, you can stay here or we can build you all dens until there's a flight for you all.'' He said.

Kate-''Thank you sir, but maybe we should all have our own dens if you don't mind.'' She said.

Agrima-''It's no problem at all.'' She said as she howled and 4 alpha's came towards the den entrance. ''Everyone these are some of our alpha's Yuvika, Abhik, Gopan, and Amodini.'' She said.

Yuvika-''It is very nice to meet you all.'' She said, for she had black fur, brown eyes, a dark grey stomach and a long tail.

Abhik-''I'm Abhik.'' He said for he had grey fur, green eyes, and a white stomach and a normal sized tail.

Gopan-''I'm Gopan, it's a pleasure to meet you all.'' He said for he had brown fur, brown eyes, and a short tail.

Amodini-''Good morning everyone.'' She said for she had light black fur, blue eyes, and a light black stomach with a long tail but wasn't as long as Yuvika's.

Humphrey-''It's great to meet you all.'' He said as the four wolves made 7 dens, one for Kate and Humphrey, another for Sweets, Candy, and Hutch, one for Lilly and Garth, one for Salty, shaky, and Reba, and the last one for Autumn. The dens had a view of the forest from where they were and it was breath taking even though they were only at the halfway point. Let's go see how the others are doing.

 _11:05pm/Back in Alberta….._

The group are moving as they're about to head towards the train, they saw a human walking around with sticks as they focused to see that it was just a camper and moved on as they saw the train was coming and that they remembered that at the point where they get on or off is when it slows down because the tracks were messed up. (P.s. That's what I think since trains moving in those areas, I would've thought that they would go a bit faster.) They all then ran towards it as it stopped and there were 5 train cars open for there were 48 of them, including Damian, Janice, Mindy, and Jack. They all then got in as fast and as quietly as possible as Eve went to hear or see where the train was going next for it was going to Mt. Jefferson for a stock goods as 21 minutes later the train started moving. They all then went to sleep, but Eve told Mindy to sleep behind some boxes in case something happened as she got Jack and went to sleep as she was about to go to sleep until….

 _BOOM!_

The train shook a bit as Eve looked outside to see the front of the train was on fire and saw the same humans that took out most of the packs in Alberta as they were on a bridge that was over a stream as the wolves were freaking out as Mindy then saw a part of the bridge so that they could jump. Janice then got Damian and jumped off the train and landed in the water as Mindy got Jack and jumped and as Eve was about to call the others to jump, the last train car then got blown up from one of the humans throwing a grenade to slow the train down as Eve could hear the wolves in there screaming in pain and agony dying as she called out to others but most of them had been got shot from the open doors that the train had as she saw other wolves trying to jump but either got hit by the parts of the train that kept it from leaning into the bridge, or didn't make it and rolled on the dirt as she saw an opening as the humans got in front as she jumped as she then fell in the water and had hit her head on a rock and was unconscious. But before she black out, she saw the train stop and humans were around the train stopping wolves from leaving as she then closed her eyes for a second only to see that she was a few yards away as she then saw a waterfall as she heard a voice scream her name as she then fell off into more water as she completely blacked out as a wolf she hasn't seen before jumped in the water. She was shivering still even knocked out as the wolf carried her.

 _3:11pm/December 13_ _th_ _, 2016…_

We see Eve wake up slowly she was shivering from the freezing water still as she sees that she was in a cave with a fire in the middle as she smelt meat as next to her was some deer and a note saying _''You can eat it…''_ For she was starving and even though she thought this was some kind of trap she ate and didn't feel sick, nauseous, or anything that would lead her to getting sick or dying as she got up and ran out the cave to look for the others. When she got back to the stream were she was rescued she saw Mindy and Jack and howled at them from where she was.

Eve-''Oh thank…goodness you two are okay, what happened?'' She asked as Mindy looked a bit surprised as she laded Jack on the ground as she had put him to sleep for a little while.

Mindy-''You don't remember?'' She asked.

Eve-''No, it was a bit of a blur.'' She said.

Mindy-''First are you okay?'' She asked worried as Eve nodded and proceed to tell her as they then laded down on the beach. ''There was an attack on the train, You, Damian, and Janice jumped off the train while the same humans found the train and killed some of your wolves by blowing up the last car, I saw it when I got to try land and saw it. Then I saw you jump a few seconds before the train completely stopped. I was trying to get to you, but the currents were fast and I saw you fall and when I went over the edge, I didn't see you until a wolf got you and I went looking for you.'' She explained as Eve didn't remember being saved.

Eve's thought's-'' _Maybe the den I woke up in was that wolfs den who saved me, but I don't want just jump to concussions.''_ She thought as Mindy called out her name.

Mindy-''Eve?'' She said as Eve shook out of it.

Eve-''I'm sorry I was thinking about something.'' She said as Jack woke up and Mindy had let Jack play where she could see him as he didn't run for he did know how to walk but didn't want to run yet so he wouldn't trip and get hurt. With Damian and Janice, they had found a cave to sleep in as Janice woke up (P.s. Janice is an Alpha and as for Damian, I'm not sure yet but in time you'll see if he's an Alpha or an Omega.) and saw Damian still asleep for she went out to find them both breakfast as in about 12 minutes she found a stag and was about to get it when she sees a calf and a doe for she then decided to leave them alone and go after some rabbits instead for she wasn't that hunger and got 3, one for her and two for Damian for it was a bit hard but was able to find some. As she then went back inside to see a wolf that was sitting in front of Damian as she snuck up on the wolf and tried to tackle the wolf but swiftly dodges as she rolls on the ground.

Wolf-''I don't wanna h-'' He tried to say but Janice growled and said.

Janice-''What do want?'' She said calmly with her claws out in case the wolf tried anything.

Wolf-''My name is Nischal, and I'm not a threat. I just came back to my den and I saw him and saw that he was sleeping and then you tried to jump me which was very impressive.'' He said with a smile as Janice calmed down as he woke up and looked around to see the two.

Damian-''What did I miss?'' He asked confused.

Janice-''Well Dame, this is Nis-chal right?'' She asked as he nodded saying that she got it right. ''Nice name but, it turns out were kinda, sort of in his den.'' She said as he looked back and got up.

Damian-''Well Nischal, were sorry for sleeping in your den. We'll leave right now and you-'' He tried to say but Nischal stopped him.

Nischal-''No, it's fine. It was an honest mistake.'' He said very, very calm.

Janice-''Umm, if you don't mind us asking, have you seen a golden wolf with-'' She was saying but Nischal interrupted .

Nischal-''Brown eyes and white underbelly?'' He asked knowing who she was talking about.

Janice-''…..Yes, have you seen her?'' She asked with a hint of nervousness.

Nischal-''Yeah, I left her some food and when I came back to take the leaves of her head, she was gone.'' He said.

Janice-''Oh well thank you, also sorry about trying to attack you.'' She said.

Nischal-''Water under the bridge, besides, I would've done the same to protect my wife if I was with someone.'' He said as Janice and Damian both looked confused and understood what he meant.

Both-''We're not a couple.'' They said.

Nischal-''Oh, sorry bout that. If you two need this den then I'll go make one or look for one.'' He offered.

Damian-''No, This is your den. If anything we're the ones that need to find or make a den.'' He said.

Janice-''Also, my name is Janice and this is my best friend Damian.'' She said as they said goodbye to the wolf as he laded down and thought about his old home back in Nepal. (I know some of you are shocked/ or surprised.) As Janice and Damian went looking for Mindy, Jack and Eve.

 _Back in Nepal….._

We see that Humphrey and the others get back to Jasper, but he sees a bunch of dead bodies all over the field as more humans show up from behind and shoot them all dead.

Humphrey-''AH!'' He yells as Kate then woke straight up and sees Humphrey shaking while curled up in a ball.

Kate-''Humphrey, are you okay?'' She asked him worried but he didn't say anything as she walked over and laded close right next to him hugging him. ''It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Just relax and talk to me.'' She said rubbing his back as he did.

Humphrey-''(sigh) I know, but it seemed like it happened in real life while we we're gone.'' He said as he had a few tears in his eyes. ''All of our friends, dead, like they were ribbed open like carcasses.'' He said.

Kate-''Just talk to me Humphrey, I want to help you.'' She said as he explained for it was more to it then what you read as he then calmed down. ''Like I said, it was j-just a nightmare.'' She said as she got up and walked outside.

Humphrey-''Kate, where are y-'' He asked but she interrupted him.

Kate-''I just need some fresh air.'' She said quietly as he heard sobbing and walked outside in a quick base as he saw her crying for he asked what was wrong. ''I miss them all so much. I wanted to try to make you feel better because, I think I had the same dream, only I was still alive to see them all dead while you died slowly and I just cried because I couldn't do anything!'' She said swiping the ground leaving 4 deep claw marks.

Humphrey-''Kate, just relax and talk to me.'' He said as she laughed as they talked about it and went back to sleep.

 _Like I said I had some things to take care of so that's why there hasn't been an update in a while. Also that announcement. Yes ladies and gentlemen it is that time…._

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND AS A SPECIAL EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT, I DECIDED TO TELL YOU THAT THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?**_

 _Yes, it's almost over. And I'll explain why in the next chapter which will be soon, either a few hours after this chapter or tomorrow but anyways see ya and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and follow._


	24. The final chapter

Kate-''So where are we?'' She asked walking around.

Lilly-''I…I don't know, maybe were in some kinda story or something. Maybe an update.'' She suggested.

Humphrey-''I don't know, either way it's kinda creepy.'' He said as they found a doorway as they all entered it.


	25. Chapter 25:The end

_This is it, I just wanted to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and by the way I have a surprise at some point….._

 _December 13_ _th_ _, 2016/3:21pm_

Eve kept looking for Damian and Janice for Mindy had stayed behind to watch over Jack. She then saw two wolves as it was them but before she howled to let them know she was there, Janice was sobbing soaked in water and had a bit of blood on her as Damian was holding her tight repeating the words. ' _'Just Don't look back, Don't look back, Don't look back.''_ She didn't understand for she looked at a stream that was behind them and saw nothing wrong until she smelled blood and looked at the water to see some blood mixed in with the water, and….wolves…dead, burned, shot at, and worse as they flowed in the stream including pups, a few humans and other wolves.

Eve-''How?'' She said holding back the tears as she runs down towards them. ''What happened?!'' She screamed scared as Janice explained.

 _10 minutes ago….._

 _We see that Janice and Damian were still looking for Eve and Mindy as they were getting a bit hungry but would be fine for a few hours._

 _Damian-''Do you think we can trust that Nischal guy?'' He asked for she didn't know._

 _Janice-''I'm not sure to be honest. But he seemed really calm when I tried to attack him.'' She said._

 _Damian-''Yeah it seemed kinda…..strange when ya think about it.'' He said._

 _Janice-''Hold on a minute, I'll be back.'' She said._

 _Damian-''Where are you going?'' He asked._

 _Janice-''To take a bath.'' She said._

 _Damian-''Can I watch?'' He asked as she looked at him with a serious face._

 _Janice-''What was that?'' She asked calmly as it scared him._

 _Damian-''….I'll wait here.'' He said a bit scared for what she would've done to him._

 _Janice-''Thought so.'' She said as she then left but had a small on her face. She looked for a river and about 2 minutes later she found on and was about to go until she heard something and got jumped by a wolf as she then swiped him in the face and swiped some of his fur of his neck as she got up and the wolf ran. ''Who was that?'' She asked herself but just shrugged it off and 12 Minutes later she was almost done when she rubbed her neck she saw blood and looked around to see if it was hers but turned around and saw dead wolves bodies. ''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' She screamed as Damian ran towards the sound and saw her running from the river but tripped on herself and cried as he ran over to her._

 _Damian-''JANICE WH- OH GOD!'' He said as she then hugged him crying still as he stroked the back of her head to help her calm down. ''It's okay, Just don't look back, don't look back, don't look back.'' He said as he saw a bunch of bodies floating in the water as she continued crying until Damian looked over and saw Eve running at them._

Flashback over…..

Eve-''Are you okay?'' She asked after Janice finished telling her as she nodded and Eve looked back at Damian. ''Come with me, I'm with Mindy.'' She said as they followed her as Eve looked back to see Janice who was still had a few tears in her eyes.

Janice-''How could this happen?'' She said as they kept going until Eve saw Mindy who was playing fighting with Jack for she was pretending to lose as she then looked over to see Eve with Janice and Damian, but saw that Janice had a bit of blood on her as she then got up slowly not to let Jack fall.

Mindy-''Stay here I'll be back.'' She said as he wasn't sure what she meant but saw a butterfly as it landed on his nose and had walked to a tall grass area were the butterfly could be safe as he went back to the spot and laded down and watched the sky. ''Hey guys, what happened Janic-'' She asked worried.

Janice-''Don't let Jack look at the river.'' She said worried and was still shaken as she didn't understand but she then got Jack and had him with her.

Mindy-''Why are you covered in a bit of blood.

Eve-''Take Jack inside please.'' She said. ''I don't want him to here this.'' She said as she then went inside a den that was near.

Mindy-''Stay here Jack.'' She said as she kissed him and left as he did and laded down in the den but heard something and went out. Mindy then came back. ''Okay so what's the problem?'' She asked.

Janice-''T-there are d-dead bodies in the water!'' She said. ''Wolves, and a couple humans.'' She said as Mindy was shocked and scared.

Mindy-''Oh god. But why are you c-

Janice-''I-I…I was taking a bath in the river and blood washed up on me when I turned around and saw it. We have to go, s-so Jack doesn't see i-JACK!'' She said as Jack ran towards them but got jumped as the wolf was about to kill him but swiped his claws leaving a 4 scratches on the wolfs cheek as he was about to hit Jack Mindy jumped the wolf and punched and swiped the wolf multiple times as he then kicked her but she still had a grip on him as he was on top choking her.

Mindy-''JACK RUN!'' She yelled as he did and Eve watched over him while Mindy fought off the attacker. She swiped the wolfs eye cutting the eyeball too as she kicked him off and rolled backwards to get up and binned him as he then saw Janice as she recognized him as the wolf who attacked her as she ran towards Mindy to see if she was alright.

Janice-''You okay?'' She asked her as Mindy took deep breathes and nodded for they didn't know what to do with the wolf as while Mindy looked at Janice the wolf got up and hit Mindy off him as she rolled on the ground. Janice then ran towards him and fought but got slapped.

Wolf-''Miss m-AH!'' He was saying until Damian jumped the wolf and broke his neck killing the wolf instantly.

Mindy-''Thanks for the help.'' She said walking back to Jack as he was shivering and Mindy tried to calm him down which helped.

Damian-''No problem, is he okay?

Mindy-''Yes, I don't see any marks but I'll check on him later when we're not out in the open.'' She said as she rubbed Jack's head as he calmed down. ''its okay, it's okay Shhh.'' She said soothingly as Jack hugged her.

Janice-''Damian, there's something I need to tell you.'' She said as he sat down and said.

Damian-''Shot, also why did you look at him like you did?'' He asked.

Janice-''Well, when I was trying to find a river, that wolf jumped me and I didn't know what he was trying to do, so I attacked him and he ran. But I guess he came back to finish the job.'' She said looking at the dead body as they then buried him and left the area. They then went back to the train to see that the train was abandoned and that the car that was on fire was in the river. 2 hours later, the gang make it to Willamette national park. But the group heard something behind them to see a group of wolves which was the last remaining wolves from Jasper were there as Cando was in front, Eve hugged him seeing that he and that most of the wolves made it, at least 39 of them, the others had either been captured or died. As they all entered into the park.

Eve-''Oh Cando, were so glad you guys made it.'' She said as they all then looked around for food. ''The only thing left is to hope that Kate, Humphrey and the others get back.'' She said.

 _Back in Nepal…._

We see that Amina was getting everyone read to go as they said goodbye to Amina's parents and thanked them for letting them stay. We see 3 of the Nepal packs wolves looking around for food when they saw humans with a bunch of wolves coming of a cargo plane as they then went back to tell the others. We see that Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Autumn, Hutch, Candy, Sweets, Reba, Shaky, and salty as they were about to head towards the closest airport which was the _''Bharatpur Airport''_ and as they left the 3 wolves showed up a bit tired from running.

Wolf hunt leader-''A-A-'' He tried to talk but was out of breath.

Amina-''Just take a deep breath and say what you need to say guys.'' She said as the leader of the hunting group told them that there were some wolves being sent here from Jasper as Kate and others had to do something before they leave as they adventured to the area as the 3 wolves took them there. Kate and the others then attacked the humans and had set all the wolves free. I know this seems rushed but this isn't the main part of the story as they had set all the wolves free and about an hour later had gotten a flight to British Columbia, Canada.

Kate-''Again, Thank you for helping us get home and saving our friends.'' She said as everyone in the gang thanked.

Amina-''No problem guys, even though we'll probably never see each other again. But hey, maybe someday we'll meet again somehow.'' She said as she then howled for her group to go back home as they all left. 3 days later when they got off without people noticing, they had walked all the way back to Jasper Park but saw nobody and saw the 10 wolves that stayed as they saw everyone. They told them about why they were the one ones there.

Wolf 1-''Well, when you all were gone, everyone moved to Willamette temporarily until you all got back.'' She said as they all then took the long way to get to Willamette. In about 17 hours they made it and said that it was safe to go back home as they did. They had a memorial for the wolves that died and that even though they didn't know why some of the humans were hunting them down but they overheard some of the park rangers saying that they were trying to keep the wolf population down in Alberta because there were too many they said. The pack them got back together as it may have been snowing a bit hard. They still were glad to be back home. (P.s. This would've been boring so that's why I rushed it, so nobody would be bored.)

 _10 days later…._

 _December 23_ _rd_ _, 2016…_

We see that everyone was getting ready for Sebastian's wedding as we see Sebastian who was a little- you all know the joke already…. He was with Garth, and Hutch

Shaky-''Dude, you okay?'' He asked as Sebastian was rocking back and forth scared.

Garth-''What do you think?'' He asked sarcastically as Humphrey walked in the den and saw him.

Humphrey-''Hey man, you ready for your big day?'' He said trying to comfort him.

Sebastian-''I…I-I…..I don't know Humphrey. I'm just so nervous about this, I mean, what if I screw up and fall in front of everyone, or pass out in front of her, or g-'' He said upset but Humphrey snapped him out of it.

Humphrey-''Look, we know how your feeling. But your gonna be fine, just breathe in and out and think about Katelyn.'' He said. ''Besides, we've all been married, well except Hutch who is planning on proposing.'' He said.

Hutch-''Yeah I was thinking about proposing on Sunday, I'm not sure why but it just feels like the right moment.'' He said.

Sebastian-''Well best of luck to you Hutch.'' He said. ''(Breaths in and out) Thanks you Garth.'' He said but was joking.

Humphrey-''Hey gave you that advise!'' He said upset.

Sebastian-''I know.'' He said for he was also trying to make jokes to calm himself as everyone laughed. ''But seriously thanks Humphrey.'' He said as Katelyn's mom said it was time. ''Well, wish us luck guys.'' He said. He was talking about him and Humphrey since he was the best man as they exit the den and head out to the lake where there was a frozen lake in front of them, well it was frozen for about a few yards and the rest that wasn't frozen was the ocean. ''Yeah, we've come a long way didn't we.'' He said as everyone was there, the wolves from other packs including there's for Sebastian led the biggest pack in the U.S with up to 1,043 wolves. How is that possible you may ask, well the pack is spread out to different states that were connected to Idaho, and some parts of Canada for a back up pack. We then go to Katelyn who was excited and was with Kate, Lilly, Eve, and Mindy.

Katelyn-''So, how do I look?'' She asked them while Kate was fixing her hair.

Lilly-''You look beautiful Katelyn.'' She said. ''But remember to Just relax and let everything settle.'' She said.

Eve-''So were you two thinking about pups?'' She asked.

Kate-''Mom.'' She said laughing a bit. ''So what are you two planning after the wedding?''

Katelyn-''Well, we talked about it and decided that there were enough wolves in our pack, But maybe someday.'' She said. ''Also I heard about this place that pretty far from some campers. California, I think that's what it's called.'' She said as everyone had confused faces, except for Mindy who knew about it.

Eve-''Where and what is that?' She asked.

Mindy-''It's a state in this country that's actually warm, even around this time of the year.'' She explained.

Katelyn-''Cool, so it's either that or Oregon.'' She said as Kate was finished fixing up her hair and fur. ''Thanks Kate.'' She said hugging her.

Kate-''No problem, just remember to bring us something back.'' She said.

Katelyn-''Of course. Well guys, I'll see you outside.'' She said as she and her father left, for it was suppose to be Winston, but Sebastian and Katelyn were told about his passing as they told them they were sorry for his passing as Katelyn had on a special crystal necklace that Sebastian gave to her. We see that Diana was the flower girl as Jack was with Lilly when they left as they had said their vows.

Wolf-''Katelyn, Do you take Sebastian to be your holy wedded husband? To hold and to cherish in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?'' He said as she looked at Sebastian.

Katelyn-''I do.'' She said.

Wolf-''And do you Sebastian, take Katelyn to be your holy wedded wife? To hold and cherish in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?'' He asked him as he looked nervous and Katelyn was worried about until he breathed in and out and said.

Sebastian-''….I…..I do.'' He said as Katelyn smiled.

Wolf-''You may now k-''He tried to say but they kissed as everyone cheered

 _3 Hours later…_

(Play Two steps from H*ll – Christmas Medley from 5:36-7:03)

We see that Kate and Humphrey were on top of a hill watching the snow fall and had a view of the lake after the wedding ended. They said goodbye to bride and groom as they decided to go to Oregon instead of California, also for those who know that they shouldn't know that, I did say that they heard about it from campers. Any who let's see Kate and Humphrey in this last scene.

Humphrey-''Well, we've got a lot of work to do back home.'' He said.

Kate-''Wish I could disagree with you, but I can't.'' She said laughing. ''I love you.'' She said.

Humphrey-''I love you too.'' He said as she snuggled closer to him as the sun was going down and it was still snowing….

Kate-''Oh and Humphrey.'' She said while closing her eyes resting.

Humphrey-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Kate-''I know that you like staring at me in my sleep.'' She said.

 _ **The end….**_

 _ **Well everyone, I wanted to say one final thank you to those who read through this whole story and to thank theses people.**_

 _ **Imjustlikehumphrey**_

 _ **Thelon3lywolf**_

 _ **Kid ent**_

 _ **Supernt**_

 _ **Alpha-and-omega-Fanatic-12**_

 _ **Dinofelis**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to all and to all a happy holidays to those who don't celebrate other holidays!**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **Tony/Dennis hopper R.I.P**_

 _ **May 17, 1936-May 29, 2010**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Humphrey/Justin long**_

 _ **Kate/Hayden Panettiere**_

 _ **Lilly/Christina Ricci**_

 _ **Garth/Chris Carmack**_

 _ **Winston/Denis Glover**_

 _ **Eve/Vicki Lewis**_

 _ **Shaky/Kevin Sussman (P.s. It's spelled Shakey sorry for the mix up)**_

 _ **Salty/Brian Donovan**_

 _ **Reba/Christine Lakin**_

 _ **Hiya/Julie Ann Taylor**_

 _ **Claw/ Marilyn Tokuda**_

 _ **Cando/Eric Lopez**_

 _ **Candy/Mela Lee**_

 _ **Sweets/Bitsis Tulloch**_

 _ **Autumn/Courtenay Taylor**_

 _ **Mindy/Laura Bailey**_

 _ **Amina/Danielle Judovits**_

 _ **Yuvika/Tara Platt**_

 _ **Thakur/Travis Willingham**_

 _ **Agrima/Stacy Okada**_

 _ **Damian/Jason Marsden**_

 _ **Janice/Corri English**_

 _ **Hutch/Paul Nakauchi**_

 _ **Biker/me**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**_

 _ **Ya know, I wonder exactly how this all started?**_

 _ **2017**_

 _ **P.s. So what did ya think? Should it have gone on a bit longer, or is this the place to end it? Also what are your thoughts on the story in general? Also once again I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a soon to be new year. Also if you celebrate Christmas, what did you get? And what did you do for today, well the day after Christmas day for anyone reading this after Christmas or days past Christmas. Also I have to say this but Predators of Kilimanjaro was a joke. The reason why is because I wanted to see how people would feel about it, but for those who were with it thanks but it's not gonna happen/never gonna happen and thanks for reading this people who actually read these messages. I was thinking about a Christmas special but we've already seen how….that…turned out so I decided not to. Finally I know I said that this wouldn't be posted on Christmas but I wanted to play one last trick for this story, also I have a couple more films to do before I throw in the towel. But once again Merry Christmas, happy New Year, and I'll see you in Alpha and Omega 1….i wasn't suppose to say that…oops.**_

 _ **Also the other characters voices, go check them out. They fit, but if you imagine there voices that you liked then don't listen to the voices I chose.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..Oh and one last thing; there are a bunch of Easter eggs in this story, see if you can find them…..**_


	26. Chapter 26:The Truth

_Hey so I decided to add something to this story one last time for some of things that you all probably didn't notice, these are the Easter eggs in Alpha and Omega 2._

 _1.) AfTer fixing the errors in chapter 1, I added in Kid ent as a shout out, including Lillian his character for Alpha and Omega: Uncut Season 2._

 _2.) The scene wHen Sweets is looking for Candy inside a underground cave, the bodies hanging on the top is a reference to Outlast Whistleblower._

 _3.) In chApter 5 ''We're moving out'' When Eve threatens Garth, it's a Easter egg to SAO abridged Episode 07 when Lizbeth a Master Blacksmith is mistaken by Asuna that she was making moves on Kirito, Asuna somehow froze time and threatened her that she would, well I don't wanna give it away, but either way for those who are anime fans that's why I added that in, plus it fits too me._

 _4.) Also iN Chapter 5, Garth and Humphrey talk about their friend Sebastian from a story called ''Alpha and Omega 2: a new adventure'' by Dawn walker wolf and his wife Katelyn. Also the 2 psycho wolves that killed the mother bears cubs is a reference to the wolves from The walking Dead Season 5 when two people mark walkers and survivors. The main wolfs partner gets killed off first and then the main wolf gets killed after just like in the chapter._

 _5.) Chapter 10 seemed liKe it was the last chapter on purpose, that's why imjustlikehumphrey reviewed that this was a great ending, but at the same time, it would've been a terrible ending because then people never would've known what happened to Lilly and Garth and if they returned or not so I didn't want to do that to people._

 _6.) LillY and Garth have, ''done it'' 3 times off screen throughout the film._

 _7.) Main reason why I dOn't add sex scenes/lemons is because I find them gross, also because I really do respect their privacy._

 _8.) Predators of Kilimanjaro is a real comic, it's for mature aUdiences but that's what I based my first film off of, also please go check it out so I can continue working on it, also don't forget to leave a review, f- I do this a lot I know…_

 _9.) I'm not gonna have a number that I skipped or edited so please don't go looking for it here. I think that no one shipped Hutch and Candy beFore._

 _10.) Mount Everest was actually the main stOry since I had it set so close to winter, but decided to add it in later chapters._

 _11.) Garth finding out that him and Lilly were gonna be paRents, that's how I imagine most men would react._

 _12.) The names of the characters in the Nepal pack are acTual Nepal names._

 _13.) John wasn't a wolf, He was a Jackal and Jack was too, but Jack has some wolf qualities like in the last chapter._

 _14.) The writing stylE when the words are Italic it's was in this story for flashback's, messages, and to get your attention because it looks different._

 _15.) There's a Easter egg here too._

 _16.) Most of the songS were from hdsoundi._

 _17.) I enjoy most of their songs that they have, I hope yoU liked them._

 _18.) Christmas was the hardest for me to work on this, I was surprised that a lot of peoPle were reading at the time._

 _19.) Biker wasn't me, surprised? It was a character I made uP._

 _20.) I hope yOu see it what I'm doing._

 _21.) It was the longest chapteR._

 _22.) Who knows how he goT here._

 _23.) I'm almost done._

24.)'' _The Dream''_

 _25.)Finally, The 2 main characters of the chapter were from as I said before, ''Alpha and Omega 2: a new adventure'' made by Dawn walker Wolf, even though they were already together, I really liked the those two, and wanted them to have them the best day possible, secretly biker was gonna be a priest, but that would be too silly, and ripping off Ted 2. The ending was perfect to me because I felt like some people who read knew that Kate knew that he watches her in her sleep and wanted to end the story answering that last question, also the voice actors really do fit to me, just listen to their voices and read the story over and you'll see._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _And those are all the references and Easter eggs in Alpha and Omega 2, did you know about some of them? Also I know that some of you are surprised at some of the things on the list that you didn't know. Like number 19, I know that some or most fanfic writer's like to write themselves in their story, so I decided to pull a joke about that, also notice something about the numbers? Well once again Thanks for taking a look at my story, I know it feels like it should be longer, but I have a few other things in store, also check out Predators of Kilimanjaro, leave a review of what you thought about this list and that to tell me which ones you knew about, and which ones you didn't know and which ones shocked or surprised you. Also to tell you the truth, I didn't reveal everything…._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _26.) I do read every review, so look at the list again for a surprise._

 _ **THE END…..FOR REAL THIS TIME :)**_


End file.
